Aprendiendo a vivir
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Hiei al parecer había cambiado su idea sobre los humanos; ya no los detestaba tanto como antes pues de algún otro modo, se haría sentir mal él mismo porque por un tiempo fue igual que ellos...GRAN FINAL. LEMON-reviews please!
1. De misión a maldición hay un solo paso

**Aprendiendo a vivir**

**Capítulo 1: de misión a maldición hay un solo paso**

****

No se podía ver bien todo, la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultaba todo... y más, porque era una noche en la cual la luna se ocultaba por completo.

La cuidad parecía tranquila, las luces citadinas alumbraban esa noche y al parecer no sucedía nada extraño, bueno, eso parece.

De pronto, unas sombras se movían a toda velocidad... se podía apreciar que la cuidad no estaba tranquila después de todo.

-Qué no se te escape!- un chico gritaba desde lo alto de un edificio.

-Eso intento pero es muy veloz- un chico pelirrojo tenía en sus manos una espada de color anaranjado y parecía que tenía muchos problemas.

-De verdad que eres un inepto!- otro mas había saltado y estaba desde lo alto del edificio al igual que el chico de flequillo extraño.

-No es para tanto!- otro pelirrojo hace su aparición mientras en sus labios una sonrisa aparecía.

Los cuatro estaban en ese alto edificio y al fondo había un hombre que se comportaba de forma un tanto extraña.

-Ya me tiene harto!- el de la espada espíritu se lanza al ataque pero el hombre lo esquiva y los ataca a todos al hacer aparecer unas lanzas de sus manos.

A causa de eso, el chico no puede esquivar casi el ataque pero su compañero de ojos cafés y fleco extraño usa el Regan, lo que provoca que evite dicho ataque...

-Torpe!- el mas chico de estatura de todos, se molesta porque el ataque casi le llega.

Se veía a simple vista que no les estaba yendo muy bien que digamos, el hombre había escapado y el más chico va detrás de él; el resto hace lo mismo e intentan alcanzarlo.

Ese pequeño demonio de pronto se detiene en lo que parecía ser un parque y mira que no había nadie... la poca luz que había lo hacía ver mejor, Hiei buscaba por todos lados a su presa.

-Maldición!, se ha escapado!- estaba realmente enojado y ve que sus amigos llegan... el primero era Kurama.

-Aún así está por aquí, siento su presencia- Kurama miraba por todos lados...

De ese modo los últimos en llegar eran Yusuke y Kuwabara, pues no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar al ritmo que lo hacen Hiei y Kurama.

-Acaso no pueden ir un poco mas lento?- Kuwabara se acerca a ellos jadeando.

-Son muy veloces, pero sobretodo Hiei- Yusuke igual estaba un poco cansado pero menos que su amigo.

-No es para tanto, es una mala costumbre que tengo- el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda sonreía mientras miraba a un Kazuma cansado.

-Pues no estás a nuestra altura mejor vete a tu casa- Hiei no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello y no le importaba el estado de su compañero(N/A: amigo no digo porque... casi me quiere muerta si lo digo!).

A Kuwabara no le gustó nada dicho comentario y lo mira de forma fulminante, del modo que Yusuke y Kurama se miran mutuamente y suspiran pensando que lo de siempre ya estaba presente.

Kazuma y Hiei estaban casi discutiendo cuando todos sienten una presencia maligna, al mismo tiempo unas lanzas aparecen y eso hace que el koorime y el chico esquiven el ataque.

-Dejen las discusiones para luego! Está aquí!- Yusuke les dice eso mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Eso díselo a él, no a mi!- Hiei deja sola Kuwabara mientras que este comienza a replicar.

-Volverá a atacar, tengan cuidado- Kurama parecía que estaba presintiendo los ataques del enemigo.

Como lo había dicho, el hombre extraño ataca de nuevo y todos logran escapar, pero... cual va siendo la sorpresa para Kurama que descubre algo que lo deja extrañado.

-Hilos?- el zorro había visto por el reflejo de las luces un hilo, parecía que lo estaban controlando.

Una vez ataca y Kurama convierte su rosa en látigo del modo que se acerca para atacar de lleno.

-Pero es peligroso!- Kuwabara intenta detener a Kurama aunque no lo logra.

-Qué intentas hacer?- Yusuke no entendía nada de lo que Kurama estaba haciendo.

Hiei era el único que no decía alguna palabra, los tres ven como ese hombre caía al suelo y un ligero vapor violeta desaparecía de su alrededor, Kurama por su parte revisa al hombre.

-Este hombre estaba siendo controlado por alguien- Kurama miraba que alrededor del cuerpo de dicho ser se encontraban hilos casi transparentes.

-Nani?-Kuwabara estaba sin palabras al ver la muestra de los hilos.

-Eso significa que alguien está detrás de esto, después de todo...- Yusuke miraba con atención los hilos.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será buscar al culpable- Hiei parecía un poco tranquilo.

-Opino lo mismo- contesta el kitsune pero no estaba convencido del todo y se queda pensativo.

En aquel momento Hiei siente algo y desenvaina su espada, logra cortar un hilo que intentaba poseerlo.

-Será imposible que logres controlarme- Hiei había cortado el hilo pero mira por todos lados para ver de donde provenía.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- solo una risa se escucha en el parque, todos se reúnen y miran por todos lados para no ser atacados de forma inesperada.

-De donde viene la risa?- Kuwabara intentaba detectarla, todos miran hacia el cielo y se forma un remolino de nubes.

Los cuatro estaban preparados para cualquier cosa y ven que ese remolino de nubes llega al suelo y se materializa dando la forma de una mujer.

-Al parecer lograron detectar mi poder... los felicito- la mujer los miraba de forma seria y se da cuenta que eran unos chicos.

Aquella extraña mujer estaba vestida con un vestido de tirantes color vino y un escote tipo 'v' donde podían apreciarse un poco sus senos, era largo el vestido y a sus lados estaban abiertos del modo que se apreciaban sus piernas, llevaba botas y sus manos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes negros cortos que solo cubrían la palma de su mano... su cabello era largo y negro pero adornado con un sombrero un tanto estrafalario, sus ojos violetas y su piel ligeramente de color lila.

-Wow! Pero que bella chica!- Kuwabara veía anonadado a la chica, sus ojos estaban en forma de corazoncitos.

-Este no es momento para enamorarse!- Yusuke lo miraba pero... no podía resistir a los encantos de esa chica.

-No sabía que los hombres de Koenma fuesen unos chicos- les da la espalda y aprieta sus puños- por kami! Y que pensé que eran una hombres fuertes! Keh! Qué perdida de tiempo!

La mujer de nuevo los ve y estos tenían una cara que.... pero nota que tanto Kuwabara como Yusuke estaban jadeando al verla tan... llamativa. En el caso de Kurama y Hiei, estos solo deseaban que salieran vivos de esa al paso que iban.

-Mmm, bueno... aun así me presentaré, ejem... bueno soy Yura y estoy aquí para... matarlos- eso último lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-waaaaa! Kuwabara para servir.... QUE?- el pelirrojo de ojos pequeños no había entendido de todo.

-Deja de estar como idiota, que no entiendes que nos quiere matar?- Hiei estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud de ellos dos.

-Oye! Es que la verdad es... linda, de verdad debemos de acabar con ella?- Yusuke lo decía un poco nervioso y colorado.

-Yusuke, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias... puede ser peligroso- Kurama miraba a su amigo con una sonrisita extraña.

Yura había escuchado los halagos por parte de esos dos y sonríe, del modo que de sus manos aparecían unos extraños hilos.

-La verdad me agrada que me halaguen, es lindo de ustedes peques pero... tendré que acabar con sus vidas- la chica decía eso mientras los atacaba, Kurama y Hiei logran escapar pero los otros dos parecían tener un poco de problemas.

-Oye! No nos trates así!- Kuwabara se quejaba mientras esquivaba a duras penas los hilos.

-Argg!- Yusuke intentaba escapar pero le era imposible, de ese modo Kurama logra salvarlo.

-Tengan mas cuidado!- el pelirrojo les decía mientras ataca a Yura.

-Ju, eres bueno....- Yura vuelve a utilizar sus hilos y Kurama los esquiva con mucha facilidad.

Yura se estaba molestando un poco porque no lograba su objetivo, Yusuke y Kuwabara se maldecían que una chica tan linda y era su enemiga; no les queda de otra que pelear.

-Hasta que a ambos se les prende el foco- Hiei les decía con un hilo de molestia mas que de preocupación.

-Luego dicen sus oraciones de la noche niños! Peleen!- Yura crea una especie de látigo con sus hilos y todos logran esquivar el ataque, del modo que ella se molesta.

Los cuatro estaban extrañados ante esas palabras, pero sobretodo a alguien no le agradaba mucho la idea.

-Yo no soy un niño, vieja!- Hiei decía eso mientras Kurama intentaba detenerlo.

-Acaso me estás diciendo vieja?- Yura había escuchado con total claridad las palabras del demonio.

Por culpa de eso, los cuatro de nuevo son atacados pero en esa ocasión Kuwabara se estrella contra un poste de luz y pierde el conocimiento.

-Kuwabara!- Yusuke se preocupa al ver en ese estado a su amigo e intenta ir por él pero Yura se lo impedía.

- No dejaré que se acerquen!- Yura con sus hilos lanza a Yusuke hacia unos arbustos, Kurama logra romper dichos hilos pero no evita que el chico sufra una linda caída.

-Ah! lo siento Yusuke!- Kurama algo apenado se disculpa, mientras veía a un Yusuke todo tirado en el suelo adolorido.

-Ay pobrecitos! Jejejeje bueno que va, los mataré!

Así la chica de sus dedos vuelve a crear hilos los cuales la estaban rodeando y así... estos se lanzan hacia Hiei y Kurama, el demonio usa su espada y Kurama su látigo; entre ellos dos estaban cortando los hilos.

-Esto.. es imposible....!!! unos niños me están derrotando!- Yura no creía ver sus hilos en el suelo y algunos hasta quemados, fija su vista y ve como Hiei sonreía ante eso.

-No es bueno subestimar a la gente por las apariencias... vieja- Hiei la mira y luego la señala- pueda que tengas esa belleza con la cual seduces a idiotas con los que suelo trabajar...

-Hiei, tranquilo....- Kurama intentaba calmar a Hiei, pero este parecía que estaba de malas esa noche.

-... pero has de tener mas años!- Hiei termina de decir eso con un tono molesto.

Para Yura eso era el colmo, le estaban diciendo vieja y eso no le gustaba nada, Kurama nota un hilo de gran molestia por parte de la chica del modo que...

-Hiei... este... sabías que ella...- Kurama intentaba decirle algo.

-No me molestes, no permitiré que esta anciana me insulte!- Hiei no le hacía caso, pero Kurama se estaba poniendo nervioso... cosa que nota Yusuke.

-Kurama?

-Este.... sabías que Yura es... una....-Kurama estaba mas nervioso de lo acostumbrado mientras observaba que Hiei seguía mirando de manera fulminante a Yura mientras que esta se estaba molestando de más.

De pronto Yura alza sus manos y hace aparecer una especie de rosario, parecía realmente molesta y mira fríamente a Hiei.

-Osas con humillar a una bruja... eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho... enano...- Yura lo miraba de forma asesina.

-No te tengo miedo, vamos! Ataca- Hiei la estaba desafiando.

Kurama no podía decir nada y Yusuke lo mira...

-Es que ella... es una... bruja... y bueno yo...-Kurama estaba bastante nervioso.

-Qué quieres decir?- Yusuke intentaba hacer hablar al pelirrojo.

-Ese tipo de seres si los humillas... te pueden hasta maldecir..

-Qué?- Yusuke mira como el aura oscura de Yura se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Para ese momento, Kuwabara estaba recuperando el sentido y mira lo que ocurría...

-Ah... mi cabeza, pobre de mi- Kuwabara sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Ahora si me han hecho enojar!- Yura gritaba mientras mantenía ese extraño rosario en sus manos y miraba a Hiei.

El pequeño demonio estaba ya desesperado y decide atacar, Kurama intenta detenerlo pero no lo logra, solo ven como Hiei se lanza al ataque... cual va siendo su sorpresa que.... una barrera se forma en el territorio de Yura y no le permite atacar.

-Maldita sea!- Hiei estaba realmente molesto y mira a Yura.

-Oh, estás molesto? .... me tiene sin cuidado pues en este mismo instante serás partícipe de mi maldición, castigo a tu burla ante un ser como yo...- Yura decía eso mientras juntaba sus manos.

Nadie de los presentes podía hacer algo, Yura tenía sus manos juntas y de ese modo cierra sus ojos.

-_Poder de las tinieblas escucha mi llamado y castiga a este ser con el peor de los castigos hacia los de su raza... Yura te lo implora!!!!!!!!!!_- la bruja abre sus ojos y alza el rosario del modo que se crea una gran luz del modo que Hiei queda cegado a ella...

Hiei es envuelto en esa luz y luego sale volando del modo que cae rodando al suelo sin conocimiento... Kurama corre a su auxilio al igual que Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kurama lo revisa y solo deseaba que estuviera bien.

-Qué le has hecho? Bruja!- Yusuke le pregunta serio a la mujer, ella solo se limita a reír.

-Solo una maldición, jejejeje por humillar a un ser de mi tipo... esa maldición lo ha convertido en lo peor de su raza- Yura decía esas palabras con un tono totalmente frío y lúgubre.

-Y qué es?- Kuwabara tenía curiosidad.

-Eso no lo sé, su mente es quien causa el efecto, jajajajajaja! Yura de nuevo ha ganado.

La bruja desaparece del lugar por completo y todo regresa a la normalidad, aunque... Hiei no despertaba, eso estaba preocupando bastante a Kurama sobretodo.

-Hiei, Hiei! Responde vamos! Vamos!- Kurama movía de un lado a otro al pobre demonio y nada...

-Solo ha perdido el conocimiento- Yusuke intentaba calmar a Kurama al revisar al koorime.

-Pero... qué pasó?- Kuwabara estaba algo confundido.

-Humilló a una bruja y ésta lo maldijo- explica el pelirrojo.

-O.O pues que le dijo?

-Vieja, lo peor que le puedes decir a una mujer sin importar lo que sea...- Yusuke suspira un poco al decir eso.

Kazuma solo mueve la cabeza en señal de que se lo tenía merecido, pero los tres intentan la forma en llevarse a Hiei a un lugar seguro.

-Vayamos a mi casa, no está lejos de aquí- Kurama les dice a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, vayamos- Yusuke asiente y de ese modo parten hacia la casa del chico.

El otro chico igual se va con ellos llevándose casi a regañadientes a un Hiei sin conocimiento, no pasa mucho cuando ellos ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Suichi, pero este mira por todos lados.

-Qué tanto haces Kurama?- Kuwabara mira extrañado a Kurama.

-Ssh, aquí no me digas Kurama, dime Suichi... si mi madre está, se extrañará.

Kurama abre la puerta y les hace una seña de que esperaran pues quería revisar si había moros en la costa y gracias kami que no los había; Kurama encuentra una nota de su madre diciendo que regresaría a muy altas horas de la noche porque la habían invitado a cenar. El chico sale de su casa e invita a sus amigos a entrar.

-Wow, linda casa-Yusuke contesta al ver la casita del pelirrojo.

-Jejejejeje gracias, vayamos a mi habitación a dejar a Hiei- Kurama sonríe e indica donde estaban las escaleras.

Kuwabara sube las escaleras y entra a lo que parecía ser la habitación de Kurama, no era muy grande pero si muy acogedora y le daba un buen ambiente las macetas que tenía en algunas partes y en su ventana.

- u.u veo que te gustas las plantas- Kuwabara mira con un poco de desgano a las plantas y deja caer a Hiei peor que costal de papas.

-Hey! Cuidado! Qué tal si está herido y tu le haces eso!- Kurama le replica un poco a Kazuma, en Yusuke solo provoca una risita.

De ese modo, ellos lo revisan y ven que no estaba herido; lo tapan y los tres deciden esperar a ver cuando se le daba la gana al demonio por despertar o al menos tener de nuevo conocimiento.

Pasan algunas horas y los tres estaban algo cansados, Yusuke mira el reloj del modo que ven que era ya medianoche. Los tres bostezan y miran que Hiei seguía sin despertar.

-De verdad que no está muerto?-Kazuma pregunta mientras mira a Hiei y mueve sus brazos como muñeca de trapo.

-No, si perdió el conocimiento... y mucho- Yusuke miraba de igual forma a Hiei mientras este le hacia cosquillas y no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Oigan, creen que deben de hacer eso?- Kurama les decía en un tono un poco divertido.

-Na! Me tiene sin cuidado... jejejeje puedo vengarme en este instante de todas las que me debe- Kazuma sonríe de forma maligna.

Yusuke y Kurama lo ven extrañados y con una gota en sus cabezas, pero lo peor del caso... era que Kazuma agarra a Hiei y lo utiliza como un títere(N/A: ¬.¬ es malo como él solo!).

-Hola soy Hiei! El niño malhumorado que todos odian!- Kuwabara hablaba e intentaba imitar la voz de Hiei- de verdad no entiendo a los nigens todos son unos torpes!

Eso para Yusuke era muy gracioso del modo que no aguantó reírse, Kurama igual aunque... intentaba evitarlo.

-Vamos! Ríete, estás en confianza!- Yusuke le decía a su amigo Kurama.

-Oh, dios! Como detesto a ese estúpido de Kuwabara pero... no dudo que sea fuerte e inteligente, pues yo soy un enano! Jajajajaja!- Kuwabara hacía como si Hiei se moviera.

Ambos chicos estaban muertos de la risa, pues Kuwabara realmente hacia una buena imitación(N/A: pobre Hiei...) movía sus brazos y piernas de un lado a otro como muñeco; este seguía sin despertar o dar señas que aun estaba vivo.

Así lo hizo un raro mas hasta que... mientras decía uno de sus tantos chistes que casi mataban de la risa tanto a Yusuke como a Kurama, quien sabe que tanto hace que... la cabeza de Hiei desmayado choca con el borde de la cama y cae al suelo, los tres se quedan helados... pues sabían que si se despertaba.... funeral para Kuwabara.

-Ups!- Kuwabara estaba nervioso a lo que había hecho.

-Ay dios...- Yusuke mueve un poco a Hiei para ver si seguía con vida con su pie.

-Hiei...- Kurama igual se sentía culpable.

En eso, los tres se esconden detrás de un mueble porque ven que Hiei se mueve un poco.

-Arg...-era lo único que podía decir el demonio.

Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara ven que se queda así de nuevo... se acercan aunque con cautela, pero... cual va siendo su sorpresa que; Hiei parecía que estaba regresando en si. El demonio a duras penas e intenta levantarse, cuando logra estar de pie se toca su cabeza y se le cae la cinta que llevaba en su frente y la cual ocultaba su Jagan.

-Qué... rayos... me pasó...?- Hiei aun tenía su visión un poco borrosa y ve a sus compañeros un poco alejados de él- qué hacen aquí?

-Hiei! Que bueno que despertaste!- Kurama sonríe al verlo bien pero... su sonrisa se apaga al instante.

-Qué tengo algo en la cara o que?- Hiei los miraba extrañados.

Tanto Kurama como Yusuke y Kuwabara casi se les cae la quijada cuando vieron caer esa cinta de la frente de Hiei... estaban helados y no decían palabra alguna a lo que veían.

Hiei no entendía nada del asunto y mas porque aun le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo... por alguna extraña razón, algo le dice que se mire al espejo y...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Fin del capítulo I**

jo! como lo dije... Bunny Saito ya está de vuelta, todo ha regresado a la normalidad a mi cuenta de siempre y bueno, ya seguiré aqui por mientras, ¬.¬ a ver si FFnet no me hace la misma babosada que la vez anterior... los mato!!!!! en fin, estoy contenta con este proyecto y como ven... ahora mi 'víctima' será Hiei, jojojo!

Hiei: ¬.¬ Bunny! me las pagarás!

Je, si claro... oye... verdad que te gustó ese beso por parte de Naomi?

Hiei- ¬¬ cállate!

Ves? en fin... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y mi nuevo fic... jo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, pues veremos que le pasó a Hiei!!!!!

Ah, otra cosa... adelanto que aqui habrás un poco más de yaoi que en mi anterior fic... creo que ya saben de quien hablo, ne? pero todo a su debido tiempo okis? así que no desesperen, todo será como vaya el curso de este fic..

Bueno pues los dejo y dejen reviews para conocer su opinión!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	2. Hiei ¿un humano?

**Capítulo 2: Hiei ¿un humano?**

Se escucha por varias cuadras un grito de terror por parte de Hiei, hasta algunas casas donde sus habitantes intentaban dormir, tuvieron que encender sus lámparas y verificar la causa de ese extraño grito.

Kurama estaba nervioso porque sabía que si su madre se enteraba de que a su causa los vecinos llegaron a su casa para quejarse, tendría algunos problemitas con ella...

-Pero no grites Hiei!- Kurama le tapa la boca al koorime mientras que este se movía de un lado para el otro y en su cara lo único que se podía reflejar era un susto... y casi mortal.

-MI JAGAN! D"NDE MALDITA SEA ESTÁ MI JAGAN!!!!??????- Hiei gritaba por todos lados mientras Kurama intentaba calmarlo.

-Por kami, qué pasó a tu tercer ojo?- Yusuke se preguntaba mientras lo revisaba.

-Oigan, no será la culpable a mujer esa que se supone que lo maldijo?- Kuwabara se preguntaba y al mismo tiempo se encontraba algo pensativo.

Kurama y Yusuke se quedan pensativos un poco y Hiei no entendía nada de lo que decía, del modo que se calma un poco y los mira con cara de matarlos.

-Quiero una explicación a esto!!!!!!- Hiei se preguntaba y al mismo tiempo se miraba en el espejo y ve que su frente estaba limpia y sin ningún ojo de más.

-Pues eso te pasa por baka, a las brujas no se les insulta de ese modo- Kuwabara se acerca a Hiei.

-Si, claro! Yo no creo en las maldiciones, puras patrañas!- Hiei refunfuñaba y mira a Kazuma de forma fulminante.

-Tranquilo Hiei, no creo que sea tan malo...- Yusuke intentaba tranquilizar al chico...

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente como su cuello era rodeado por las manos de un Hiei perdido de control, éste se queda helado y Kuwabara no duda ni cinco segundos en golpearlo.

-Ni te atrevas!-así, Kuwabara golpea a Hiei; Kurama se queda helado a eso.

-Maldito!

Hiei cae rodando al suelo y bastante adolorido, pues... al resto los deja mas helados porque era la primera vez que no había esquivado el golpe con su velocidad ni le había dolido tanto un golpe y mas proviniendo de Kazuma.

-Hiei, estás bien?- Kurama corre para revisarlo.

-No puede ser... como es que no esquivé el golpe- Hiei se tocaba su cabeza adolorido.

-Ay, kami si que te maldijo y bonito...- Kuwabara decía esas palabras con un tono un poco burlesco y el chico lo mira peor.

-Mmmm oye Hiei, de verdad que no presentiste el golpe?- Yusuke se preguntaba mientras intentaba ayudar a que se levantara el chico.

-No, no lo presentí... no sabía que ese bobo pudiese golpear tan fuerte, rayos!- Hiei hacía a un lado la ayuda y se lamentaba ser golpeado por Kuwabara.

-Jajajaja hasta que lo reconoces enano!-Kuwabara se escuchaba en tono triunfador.

De ese modo, Kurama lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama y Hiei se toca de nuevo su cabeza... parecía que aun le dolía pero al instante decide quitarse la venda de su mano donde estaba el dragón negro, por su mente deseaba que al menos eso aun conservaba...

-Quieres que te ayude?-Kurama intentaba ayudarlo pero Hiei no lo escuchaba.

Se había quitado la venda por completo cuando... su cara se torna pálida, muy pálida.. Kurama se acerca a él y estaba sin palabras; la marca del Dragón Negro que Hiei había perfeccionado luego de casi perder su brazo... había desaparecido.

-NA...NI...?- Hiei no creía lo que pasaba, no creía que su brazo estuviese sin marca alguna... no podía decir palabra alguna.

-Hiei...- Kurama parecía preocupado.

Hiei se levanta de la cama y no creía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, se mira de nuevo en el espejo y mira que su Jagan había desaparecido por completo, mira su brazo y la marca de su dragón había desaparecido.

Kuwabara no creía lo que estaba viendo, pues se da cuenta que el pequeño no pudo esquivar dicho golpe de su puño, mira a un Yusuke bastante extrañado y a un Kurama un tanto... preocupado.

-No puede ser! Esas maldiciones no existen! Si... estoy soñando! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- eso era raro, Hiei estaba riendo.

Los presentes estaban helado a lo que veían, era un poco... aterrador ver reír de ese modo a Hiei, tanto Kuwabara como Yusuke se quedan detrás de un Kurama extrañado.

-JAJAJAJAJA! Si esto es un sueño!- Hiei se estaba acercando a la ventana, Kurama por su parte intenta detenerlo.

-No, Hiei... espera, no te vayas... por AHÍ!!!!!- intenta detener a su amigo pero este no le hace caso del modo que...

-MALDICIOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei cae por la ventana y solo se escucha un golpe al suelo, Kurama no duda ni cinco segundos del modo que baja por las escaleras y encuentra a un Hiei estampado en el suelo; los otros dos chicos no hacen mas que seguirlo.

-Hiei!- Kurama corre hacia él.

-Por... que a mi...?- Hiei parecía un tanto desorientado.

-Mmm no sé por qué, pero que... ha perdido sus poderes- Yusuke terminaba de hablar cuando siente de nuevo las manos de Hiei en su cuello.

-Deja de decir eso!

-Ya enano! Si no te calmas yo te calmo!- Kuwabara de nuevo estaba por darle un golpe cuando Kurama lo detiene, eso lo deja extrañado.

-Pueda que sea pasajero, no tiene caso que lo resuelvas por golpes- Kurama decía esas palabras un poco serio, muy raro en él.

-Opino lo mismo Kuwabara, creo que lo mejor sería que Hiei descansara...- el chico sonreía.

El demonio no decía anda por su parte, no entendía bien todo lo que le ocurría en ese mismo instante, solo deseaba de corazón que eso fuese pasajero.

Para la sorpresa de los tres, Hiei se levanta y mira a Yusuke seriamente, este se pone un poquito nervioso.

-Intenta golpearme, vamos!- Hiei decía esas palabras mientras Yusuke retrocedía un poco.

-Pero... creo que el golpe de la habitación de Kurama hasta aquí te hizo daño! Jajajaja- Yusuke intentaba por su parte evitar la mirada del koorime.

-Deja de decir estupideces y haz lo que te digo!- Hiei estaba un poco mas molesto.

-Es... muy necesario?

El chico no le dice mas y Yusuke entiende lo último con la mirada, de ese modo prepara su puño y...

-De... acuerdo.

Al decir esas palabras, Yusuke no hace mas que golpear a Hiei; él pensaba que lo esquivaría pero se da cuenta que Hiei siente el golpe, no de lleno pero logra esquivarlo muy poco. Hiei por su parte, hace un intento de regresar el golpe a Yusuke pero este lo esquiva mucha facilidad.

-_Su golpe... es lento_-Yusuke se preguntaba.

-Como lo... supuse...- Hiei se detiene al darle un segundo golpe a Yusuke.

-Tú, velocidad ha disminuido...- Kurama no creía mucho lo que veía.

-Arg, esa bruja me ha convertido en algo... demo, falta algo mas...- Hiei mira el árbol que daba con la habitación de su amigo.

En ese instante Hiei mira por unos instantes dicho árbol y hace un intento de saltar... pero no, no lo logra... Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban mas extrañados, Kurama por su parte preocupado. Hiei hace un segundo intento y más cerca de la planta del modo que... termina chocando contra el árbol.

-Jajajajaja!- Kuwabara no duda en reírse.

-Hiei! Eres todo un humano! Jajajaja!!!!-Yusuke igual no aguantaba la risa.

Hie gruñe un poco y hace un tercer intento, logra saltar del modo que alcanza una rama del árbol.

-Cuidado Hiei, te puedes caer!- Kurama se acercaba a Hiei, pues sabía que en cualquier instante se caería de nuevo.

El pobre intentaba subirse a la rama, sus piernitas se movían de un lado para el otro y eso era uno de los mayores objetos de risa por parte de los otros dos chicos. Hiei logra tomar otra rama y cuando estaba por subirse... ésta se rompe en dos y cae...

-Hiei- Kurama no duda en ir tras él.

-Nooooo!!!!!!! Imposible!!!!!!!!- Hiei caía del árbol.

El chico pelirrojo logra atraparlo a tiempo, pero... este no aguanta el peso del demonio que pierde el equilibrio y cae boca arriba, del modo que Hiei queda encima de él.

Los otros dos chicos dejan de reír al ver dicha escena, Hiei estaba helado al ver a Kurama debajo de él, pero... éste estaba un poquito... sonrojado.

-Hey! No es momentos para 'esas' cosas!- Kuwabara les gritaba.

-Ni el lugar adecuado!- Yusuke seguía con la broma.

-Nigens no bakas- Hiei se va de ahí y deja a un Kurama aún sonrojado.

El demonio se acerca a ellos mientras que Kurama se levanta e intenta olvidar ese extraño momento, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Kurama! Despierta! Cómo le haremos?-Yusuke le pregunta a Kurama del modo que este sale de sus pensamientos.

-Ah?... yo.. este, no sé!- Kurama sonríe y eso provoca que todos se caigan hacia atrás.

-Deja de estar en las nubes!- el chico de ojos pequeños le replica.

Hiei estaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados, no podía creer que todas sus habilidades que poseía y al mismo tiempo su Jagan habían desaparecido; no quería reconocer que había tenido la culpa de la maldición de esa bruja... definitivamente Hiei se había convertido en un... ningen, en un humano...

Un rato después, los cuatro estaban en la sala... miran el reloj y ven que eran las dos de la mañana, tenían sueño pero el suceso extraño de Hiei les había espantado por completo ese sueño. Ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, intentaban encontrar alguna solución a todo eso... Hiei por su parte miraba por la ventana realmente pensativo.

-Waaaaa!!!!!!! No vamos a encontrar alguna respuesta!- Kuwabara rompe con el hielo y al mismo tiempo se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba.

-Creo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer ahora, será hablar con Koenma- Kurama toma un poco de su taza y mantenía su mirada en ésta.

-Si, estoy del lado de Kurama... pues no podemos hacer nada.

-Eso significa que tendré esta apariencia?-Hiei gira su vista y los mira.

-Así parece enano- Kuwabara sonríe de forma maliciosa.

Eso para Hiei era lo peor, pues de por si detestaba a esos seres débiles; como él decía, escuchar eso era algo peor.

-En ese caso me voy- Hiei intentaba irse pero lo detiene Kurama.

-No lo creo, vemos que realmente te convertiste en un humano... ni siquiera podrías pasar al Makai- Kurama lo miraba fijamente.

-Era lo que me faltaba escuchar!- Hiei se aleja de su compañero y mira de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Je, realmente esa bruja cumplió con lo que dijo, Hiei... eres todo un humano... bienvenido a nuestro mundo!- Yusuke le da su mano como señal de bienvenida.

-bakka!

El koorime en vez de dar su mano, le da un buen golpe del modo que este se siente adolorido.

-Ahh... se convirtió en un humano, pero sus golpes son fuertes- Yusuke pasaba su mano por su mejilla roja.

-Jajajajajajaja! Hiei un humano! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!!!!!- Kuwabara no duda ni un solo instante en reírse ante eso.

-Basta!, creo que lo mejor es buscar alguna solución a todo esto.- el pelirrojo los calla.

-Si es así... propongo que lo mejor sería que estuviera aquí, así no habría problemas- Yusuke los miraba.

De nuevo se quedan pensativos, el silencio de nuevo reina en esa sala y el único ruido era el tic-tac del reloj que estaba en la pared.

Las horas seguían su curso y el sueño a todos los atrapó del modo que se quedan dormidos; Hiei en el suelo sentado y recargado en la ventana, Kurama en el sillón, Yusuke igual y a su lado Kuwabara recargado en el hombro de su amigo.

Todos se quedan dormidos y se olvidan por completo donde estaban... cuando era muy ya de madrugada se escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse y la madre de Kurama entra.

Ella ve a los chicos en la sala y se extraña un poco, por lo mismo de que no se esperaba que tendría visitas inesperadas.

-Suichi... jejeje... siempre es lo mismo- la mujer sonríe y sube a una de las habitaciones donde toma algunas cobijas y se las pone a ellos, pues era una noche un poco fría.

De ese modo, ella se va descansar un poco y deja a los chicos ahí...

Como a las 9 de la mañana; Kurama abre lentamente sus ojos del modo que ve que encima de él tenía una manta y se queda helado.

-Pero... y esto...- Kurama no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, mira a sus amigos y ven que estos lentamente se despertaban y estaban igual que el pelirrojo.

-Cómo... llegó esto aquí?- Yusuke miraba la manta y hacía a un lado a Kuwabara.

-Hey, mas cuidado conmigo!- Kuwabara replica.

Hiei por su parte igual se despierta y piensa que todo era un sueño pero así no lo era, cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que la madre de Kurama aparece en la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja de lo que parecía ser un desayuno.

-Madre... yo... este, disculpa... todos nos quedamos dormidos...- Kurama parecía nervioso, pero su madre le sonríe.

-No te preocupes, mejor coman algo- la madre se acerca a ellos y sonríe, Kuwabara y Yusuke se dan cuenta que era el mismo tipo de sonrisa que su amigo podía hacer.

Los presentes le agradecen a la mujer y no dudan ningún instante en comer, Kurama los mira y toma un poco de comida; al fondo seguía Hiei pero no hacía ningún movimiento solo miraba con fastidio a Yusuke y a Kazuma.

-Porque no te unes y comes algo?- Kurama le decía esas palabras en un tono suave.

-No como con nigens- Hiei miraba a otro lado.

-Pero en este instante lo eres..- Kurama se acerca a él.

-Si claro, todo por insultar a una mujer... es patético- Hiei realmente se sentía patético al tener la apariencia total de un humano.

Kurama miraba que su amigo no estaba nada contento, era lógico, lo habían rebajado hasta esa raza que la consideraba inferior; en ese instante... Hiei se sentía inferior.

-Si no comes te morirás, los nigens hacen eso!-Kuwabara le lanza un pedazo de pan que Hiei atrapa y lo mira molesto.

-No me mires de ese modo, Kuwabara tiene razón- Kurama intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Lo que me faltaba vivir como uno...-Hiei mira el pedazo de pan.

Hiei le da ese pedazo y se queda ahí, Kurama lo mira mas preocupado. Unas horas después, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban casi a reventar pero ven la hora que era.

-Por Kami! Mi madre se pondrá como loca al saber que no regresé a casa!-Yusuke miraba la hora un poco preocupado.

-Igual Chizuru!- Kazuma estaba igual de preocupado.

-Por que no hablan a sus casas?- la madre de Suichi les aparece.

Los dos se quedan un tanto pensativos y se miran, hacen una reverencia y se van de ahí.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no podemos.... gracias por todo!- Yusuke agradece a la señora y sale de ahí.

-Igual! Gracias por todo señora!- Kuwabara se despide.

Kurama estaba helado, pues ninguno de ellos se despiden de él y éste...

-Qué pasará con Hiei?...

-Mientras que se quede contigo! Hablaremos con Botán!- Yusuke le decía mientras se iba caminando junto con su amigo.

-Si que Hiei se quede contigo!- Kazuma contesta.

-Pero... pero...

No alcanza de hablar porque sus amigos ya se habían ido, este se queda sin palabras y mira que Hiei seguía en el mismo lugar; suspira un poco y ve a su madre.

-No había visto a este chico antes, puedes presentármelo?- la mujer le pregunta a su hijo mientras que este la mira y luego a Hiei que ya estaba de pié.

Por la mente de Kurama no sabía como responder a eso, sus amigos ya no estaban para cubrirlo, se tenía que valérselas por sí mismo; tiene una idea por su cabeza y...

-Emm... él acaba de llegar a Japón! Su nombre es Hiei y viene de visita!- Kurama sonríe mientras que la madre hace lo mismo, Hiei no entendía nada del asunto.

-_Pero que tonterías está diciendo Kurama?_- se preguntaba el koorime que ve como la madre se acerca.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Hiei-kun, soy la madre de Suichi- la mujer lo saluda con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella parecía que esperaba que estrecharan las manos pero Hiei se queda viendo a eso con cara de extrañeza, pues nunca en su vida había hecho ese tipo de cosas; Kurama se acerca y le dice a su mamá.

-Este... donde vive Hiei, no está muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de saludos, jejejejejeje!- una sonrisita extraña aparece en los labios del kitsune mientras su madre ríe, ella acerca el oído de su hijo y le dice algo:

-De acuerdo, haz que se siente como en casa.

La mujer se va de ahí y los dos se quedan solos, Hiei seguía en la misma postura mientras que Kurama no hace mas que sonreír, solo que esta ocasión era un sonrisita un tanto... baka.

-Por qué no dejas de sonreír? No se dio cuenta de nada- Hiei parecía indiferente a todo.

-Lo siento Hiei, es que aun no me entra en la cabeza que seas un humano- Kurama toma un poco de aire y se acerca a su amigo.

-Mejor me voy de aquí, esto es fastidioso- el koorime intentaba irse pero...

-No es buena idea, qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa?-Kurama una vez mas sonríe, algo que deja extraño a Hiei, pues no era una sonrisa de las de siempre- no creo que después de todo ser así sea tan malo, o si?

-Quedarme... aquí...-Hiei estaba absorto a la sonrisa de Kurama y se queda pensativo.

El chico demonio que era ahora un humano nunca había visto sonrisa tan encantadora como esa que tenía Kurama, algo le impedía decir alguna palabra... Kurama lo ve extraño e intenta sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Y... qué piensas?- Kurama lo mira con esa misma sonrisa.

-... este... yo, keh!- fija su mirada hacia otro lado y provoca la risa en su amigo.

-Eso lo tomaré como un si!- el chico no duda ni dos veces que pasa su mano por el cabello de Hiei del modo que lo despeina, éste se molesta y se aleja.

-... oye!- Hiei lo mira serio.

-Jejejeje entonces ya está; desde hoy, vivirás conmigo!!!! Y al mismo tiempo bienvenido al mundo de los nigens!!!!!!!- Kurama decía esas palabras con mucho entusiasmo.

Por su parte, Hiei no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de vivir con los nigens, solo deseaba que fuese lo mas pronto posible, que pronto encontraran la causa a ese mal(como él dice) que lo atormentaba; simplemente que su nueva vida como 'humano' no fuese tan larga... tan mala...

El koorime mira por la ventana el día que estaba bastante brilloso, si en mucho detestaba estar en esa forma; pues no le gustaba estar a la altura de los humanos... pero ahora no tenía otra cosa que hacer que... esperar

Kurama por su parte estaba contento porque su amigo aceptó dicha oferta, haría todo lo posible para que Hiei ya no se sintiera tan mal y no lo pasara tan aburrido esos días, pero sobretodo, lo enseñaría a vivir como un humano... como él vive realmente en el Nigenkai, en el mundo humano. 

**Fin del capítulo dos**

Jo, qué les pareció? Hiei se ha convertido en un humano... XD el pobre ha perdido todo sus poderes y habilidades... -.- debo confesar que es en este instante es como un niño inocente...

Hiei- ¬¬U quiero una explicación de esto! esto no estaba en el contrato!

Bunny- u.u, claro que si... sólo que no lees bien las cosas...mira (Bunny saca una lupa y le muestra una nota:'la autora no se hace responsable de lo que su extraña mente pueda realizar').

Hiei- ¬¬...

Bunny- ya, no te pongas así lindo Hiei! jejeje pueda que sea un poco absurdo pero al paso de la historia tomará más forma y bueno, Hiei no tendrá de otra que acostumbrarse a ser un humano mientras encuentran a la bruja esta.. XD. ¿qué pasara?¿Hiei podrá sobrevivir a esto? pasemos a los reviews!

**Valsed:** jejejeje como ves, Hiei se convirtió en un humano, -.- tendré que aprender a vivir como tal... jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jajajaja, si... pobrecito de Hiei, jejeje youko, tranquilo... :p no me tengas miedo...

Sessh- ¬¬ si claro, youko yo que tú tendría cuidado...

¬¬ deja de decir cosas! gracias por tu apoyo amiga! jejeje si habrá màs yaoi... jo, aqui hubo un ligero... roce, jojojojo! nos vemos y gracias por tu review!!!!

Bueno son todos... mou, aun así agradezco a las personas que han leído el fic y no dejan review... mou, en el siguiente capi, Hiei comenzará una nueva vida XD.

Hiei- -.-U pobre de mi...

XD no se pierdan el siguiente capìtulo de este fic!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	3. Una nueva vida para el koorime

**Capítulo 3: una nueva vida para el koorime**

****

A causa de una maldición, Hiei fue convertido en un humano y gracias a eso no tiene otra cosa que estar algún tiempo en casa de Kurama, pues Yusuke y Kuwabara desde un principio dijeron que no era muy buena idea... Kurama al final aceptó y desde ese modo Hiei vive en su casa.

Todo eso fue gracias a una misión que fue un fracaso... si se puede decir que por culpa de Hiei, la bruja Yura había escapado y de ella no se había vuelto a saber algo.

Luego de aceptar la invitación de Kurama, Hiei ya no tenía otra cosa que intentar adaptarse a esa nueva forma de vida...

Después, ambos se quedaron en el sillón sin decir palabra alguna, su madre de nuevo sale pero Kurama se le queda viendo porque ella... tenía en sus manos una maleta.

-Madre, a dónde vas?- Kurama le preguntaba extrañado.

-Oh! Suichi perdona, olvidé decirte que me iría de viaje hoy- la mujer estaba un poco preocupada por eso.

La madre de Kurama suele irse de viaje, a veces por algunas semanas y otras... hasta meses, Kurama ya no le extrañaba mucho esas ausencias de su parte porque sabía que ella estaba alegre, este se acerca a ella.

-Por cuánto tiempo?- Suichi le pregunta a su madre.

-Pueda que por un mes o dos, no lo sé...la verdad te pido una disculpa- la mujer estaba bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes madre, estaré bien.

Para Hiei era algo nuevo, nunca había visto esa faceta tan tierna de Kurama con su madre, éste sabía que gracias a ella, él tenía una nueva oportunidad para vivir...no creía que hubiese ese tipo de facetas en los humanos.

Hiei ve como Kurama acompaña a su madre hasta la puerta y la despide con un beso en su frente, ella lo hace en su mejilla y se va de ahí; Kurama se queda ahí hasta que no la ve y entra a la casa... este ve que Hiei estaba algo curioso.

-Mejor, asi no habrá tanto problema- Kurama se decía así mismo.

-De que hablas?- Hiei lo mira extraño.

-Es mejor que mi madre no esté, ella no sabe nada acerca de mi 'trabajo' .

-Tra... bajo?-Hiei no entendía nada.

-Jajajaja, verás... un trabajo es una labor que hace alguien a cambio de algo, aquí en el mundo humano puede ser dinero y en el mundo espiritual... simplemente para evitar la destrucción del Nigenkai.

-Entonces... lo que hago contigo y esos bakas... es un trabajo?

-Así es, mi mamá sabe que tengo un trabajo pero no en qué exactamente, no sería muy agradable que lo supiera- el pelirrojo decía eso último un poco triste.

Hiei se queda un poco extrañado pero no lo toma mucho en cuenta, Kurama lo agarra del brazo y lo hace subir a las escaleras.

-Pero a donde me llevas??...-Hiei se sentía forzado.

-Vamos a llevarte a donde descansarás, es decir, a tu habitación- contesta Kurama mientras se lo sube a las escaleras.

El chico no dice más y es llevado a la entrada de una puerta que estaba a lado de la habitación, éste se queda curioso porque Kurama saca una llave de sus bolsillos.

-Esta habitación suele estar cerrada, pero creo que es momento de que alguien la use- el chico de ojos esmeraldas decía mientras abre la puerta.

Hiei mira que era una habitación no muy grande pero si muy bien arreglada, nunca en su vida había visto eso, pues en lo que ha vivido nunca ha descansado en ese tipo de lugares. La habitación que Kurama estaba adornada y amueblada en un estilo algo antiguo, los muebles que contenía eran de tiempo atrás, eran muebles occidentales pero mostraban algo de historia... al fondo había una gran cama con sábanas de color beige.

-Jejejeje verdad que es un buen lugar?- Kurama opinaba mientras tocaba la tela de las cortinas que adornaban el gran ventanal.

-... si- Hiei miraba con curiosidad todo lo que había, pues además de todo había muchas cosas que parecían reliquias.

-La mayoría de las cosas que hay aquí son reliquias, casi todas son mías..- Kurama estaba sentado en una silla y miraba curioso a Hiei que seguía asombrado a lo que había.

-Tuyas o de ese Youko?- Hiei decía eso último en un tono algo divertido.

Kurama sonríe en señal de afirmación, eran una de las tantas cosas que Youko Kurama en la antigüedad robó, Kurama al paso del tiempo pudo conseguirlas y las tenía en esa habitación.

-Así es, aunque son pocas a comparación a las que Youko Kurama robó- Kurama se queda callado y su mirada estaba algo perdida.

-_Siempre que pone ese rostro recuerda algo de su pasado... ese pasado_- Hiei pensaba y lo miraba fijamente.

Hiei no se da cuenta que se le queda viendo, del modo que Kurama lo mira y se queda extraño.

-Pasa algo?

- ... nada.... no está mal este lugar....- Hiei le da la espalda y Kurama solo sonríe aunque se siente un poco extraño.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, era muy raro que ambos se quedaran de ese modo; en eso, se escucha el sonido del teléfono y Kurama corre para contestar la llamada. Hiei se queda en la habitación.

-... por qué me siento extraño?... no me siento yo...- mencionaba Hiei en voz baja y se miraba al espejo.

Kurama no tarda mucho y toma el teléfono.

-Moshi, Moshi?

-Kurama! Cómo es eso que Hiei se convirtió en un humano??- una voz de chica algo desesperada le preguntaba.

-Botán... no lo sabemos bien, solo fue en la misión de la captura de Yura.. – Kurama le explicaba un poco a la chica.

-... arg! Se lo dije a Kuwabara! Le dije que tuvieran cuidado!... rayos! En ese baka no se puede confiar!- Botán decía algo enfadada- pero bueno... tienes un momento?... te esperamos en el parque en una hora, lleva a Hiei, de acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Kurama deja el teléfono en su lugar y regresa a la habitación, cual va siendo su sorpresa que encuentra Hiei dormido sobre la cama boca arriba; era algo que nunca había visto... nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hiei descansar de ese modo.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir de ese modo...- Kurama se acerca lentamente al chico- se ve tan... inofensivo... como esa apariencia de niño...

El pelirrojo estaba extrañado a lo que decía, pues nunca había dicho eso... aunque no podía dejar de ver a Hiei en ese estado(N/A: kawaiiiii). Por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de su ser le decía que se acercara mas, Kurama así lo hace... lentamente se acerca hasta él y queda a unos pocos centímetros de él. El chico se había sentado a lado de Hiei que dormía.

-Vamos a encontrar la forma para regresarte a la normalidad... Hiei- Kurama con un poco de miedo acerca su mano hasta la frente del chico y pasa su mano por su cabello azabache.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el chico que siente como su mano era tomada con fuerza y los ojos de Hiei se abren de golpe, causando un susto a Kurama.

-Qué haces?- fríamente le pregunta a Kurama.

-Hiei... yo...- Kurama estaba helado.

-.. tiene algo de malo que me recueste?- Hiei lo mira seriamente.

Kurama no dice mas y se va de ahí, algo que detestaba por completo de ese demonio era su frialdad y que no reconocía las cosas, se siente un poco mal al ver la reacción del chico y sonríe falsamente hacia él.

-Botán acaba de llamar, nos quiere ver en el parque en una hora.

Hiei no dice nada, pero ve como Kurama salía de la habitación... ve que regresa unos minutos después y mira que en sus manos tenía unas ropas.

-Como eres en este instante un humano, lo mejor sería que vistieras como uno, si hay algún enemigo cerca... puede ser inconveniente- Kurama le deja en la cama una ropa.

-Debo de..?- Hiei las miraba con extrañeza, nunca había visto esa clase de vestimenta.

Kurama solo sonríe y sale de la habitación del modo que deja que el chico se vista... o que haga el intento de ello.

De ese modo, el koorime mira la ropa, era una camisa roja y unos pantalones cortos de color negro, un par de calcetas y unos tenis.

-Y... esto?...-Hiei no sabía como ponerse todo eso, pues el solo vestía sus pantalones negros, sus botas y esa bata extraña que suele usar.

Sin importarle, comienza a desvestirse(N/A: joooo, kawaiiii, gomen... jejeje), deja sus ropas en el suelo y comienza a vestirse con las ropas que le había dado Kurama, al principio le cuesta un poco de trabajo pero ve que después de todo no era tan difícil.

-Esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé... keh!- decía cuando se había terminado de vestir.

Escucha el ruido de la puerta y ve que Kurama entra, éste sonríe al ver a Hiei ya vestido pero... no se aguanta la risa...

-Y ahora que?

-Este... Hiei... eso que llevas en las manos, ja... se pone en los pies...- Kurama intentaba aguantarse la risa al ver a Hiei con los calcetines en sus manos.

-Si que los nigens son raros- decía Hiei.

-Jejejejeje si lo quieres decir así...te espero en la sala.

Así, Kurama sale de la habitación y mientras bajaba las escaleras, no aguanta la risa del modo que por toda la casa se escuchan sus carcajadas; Hiei lo ve extraño y termina de vestirse como se debe. Al paso de unos minutos Hiei baja las escaleras ya vestido como debe de ser...

-Jejeje, será mejor que nos apuremos.

-Si claro, ya...- Hiei solo deseaba conocer la forma de regresar a la normalidad.

Ambos chicos salen de la casa y se encaminan hacia el parque, que de hecho era el mismo lugar donde se enfrentaron con Yura. Durante el camino ninguno decía palabra alguna cosa... Hiei nunca había caminado de ese modo, pues siempre tenía la costumbre de estar de un árbol a otro: esa era la primera vez que caminaba.

-Es extraño, ne? Que vayas caminando- comentaba Kurama mientras veía el atardecer.

-.... si- Hiei mantenía su vista abajo.

Eso era lo único que ambos dijeron, siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que divisaron a Botán y al resto; no tardan mucho en incorporarse con ellos.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver el nuevo 'look' de Hiei, pues siempre lo veían con esas ropas negras y ahora con ropas un poco mas decentes(como ellos decían).

-Hey Hiei, no te ves mal!- decía Yusuke en plan de apoyo.

-Opino lo mismo!- Kuwabara decía lo mismo.

-Ah! Hiei, te ves bien, jejejeje bueno... dejemos los halagos tenemos que hablar, esto es mas importante- Botán les decía mientras los sentaba en una banca.

-Botán dinos de una buena vez... me salí a hurtadillas de mamá...- Yusuke estaba desesperado.

-De acuerdo, es que de igual forma falta alguien...

-Y quién falta?- Kurama pregunta.

Al fondo logran divisar a alguien, este se acerca lentamente hasta ellos y se quedan fríos... era sin lugar a dudas... Koenma aunque en su apariencia humana(osea... el chico lindo).

-Qué haces aquí Koenma?- Yusuke le pregunta con sus brazos cruzados.

-Pues que más... a ver esto que me dijo Botán...- Koenma mira a Hiei por unos instantes y este se molesta.

-....

-Tranquilo, pero lo que querrán saber... por qué no los llamé a mi oficina, ne?-el joven les decía mientras que todos asentían.

-Si, no entiendo por qué aquí...-Kurama se preguntaba.

-Pues verán, no se está permitido llevar a un humano VIVO al Mundo Espiritual, sería algo muy peligroso; es una de las leyes mas importantes- explicaba Koenma.

-Entonces por qué nosotros podemos, no estamos muertos- comenta un Kuwabara extrañado.

-Eso es porque ustedes son seres con poderes espirituales, eso es como un pase para el Mundo Espiritual- la chica de cabellos azulados explicaba.

-Botán tiene toda la razón, Hiei en este caso realmente se ha convertido en todo un humano... creo que ni siquiera puedes sentir mi poder espiritual, ne?

Hiei no decía nada, cierra un poco sus ojos y hace el intento... nada, solo mueve su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Ven? Hiei es todo un humano común y corriente... así que no podía tomarme el riesgo de que estuviera allá, mejor aquí.- Koemna los miraba a todos de forma seria.

-Pero debemos de encontrar la forma para que regrese a la normalidad- comenta el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-Si, lo sé Kurama... bueno, según lo que me dijo Botán... tuvo que ver con la misión en la cual fracasaron, ne?

Los cuatro lo ven seriamente, no degustaban que su jefe lo dijera con esas palabras... Yusuke toma un poco de aire y le explica.

-Verás Koenma, esa Yura nos estaba causando problemas... Hiei la insultó y ella... se ofendió!

-... gracias a ello, esa tipa le lanzó una maldición...- Kuwabara continúa con la explicación.

-... que lo mas seguro sea su transformación en humano.- termina Kurama.

-Ah... una maldición, es cierto eso Hiei?- Koemna sonríe y mira a un ya fastidiado Hiei.

-....hai- Hiei solo se limitaba a no contestar.

-Je, pensé que lo sabías... a las brujas si las insultas, ellas te castigan con una maldición, como fue en tu caso- el chico le explicaba a Hiei y éste no le importaba en absoluto.

-Entonces, Koenma-sama... que pasará con Hiei, se quedará así???- la chica en tono preocupante le decía.

Koenma se queda en silencio un poco mientras analizaba cada palabra y buscaba alguna respuesta a eso, los mira un poco y luego al cielo casi nocturno.

-Hay una solución... Hiei puede regresar a ser el demonio que era, aunque... eso tiene que ser encontrando a Yura y acabar con ella...

-Qué?... debemos de encontrarla?-Yusuke estaba sin palabras.

-Pero.... ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!! ELLA DESAPARECI" DEL PANORAMA!!!!-Kuwabara grita.

-Ya veo..- Kurama era el único que estaba tranquilo.

-Si, aunque les sugiero que no tarden mucho, pues... si ella muere de forma natural u otra persona que no sean ustedes o Hiei acaba con ella, él se quedará como humano por siempre.

-Na... ni?- Hiei estaba helado al escuchar eso.

Los presentes estaban helados a esas palabras, pues era una forma de decir que si no lo hacían lo más rápido posible, él... podría ser un humano por el resto de su vida. En la mente de Hiei solo pasaba que fuese así, no le gustaría terminar sus días siendo un humano...

-Bueno, al menos no se preocupen por la primera causa, pues ese tipo de brujas viven 2 siglos y apenas esta bruja lleva uno... aunque...

-Si ya! Ya sabemos lo demás, no te preocupes Koenma, vamos a encontrar a Yura cuanto antes- Yusuke sonreía al decir esas palabras.

-Yo lo ayudaré!- Koemna igual grita.

-Igual yo, no dejaré que Yura deje en ese estado a Hiei- contesta Kurama con una sonrisa.

- Por que... por qué lo hacen?- Hiei no entendía la razón de lo que habían dicho los chicos.

-Porque somos tus amigos aunque no lo admitas- contesta Yusuke.

Botán y Koenma sonríen a eso y Hiei solo baja la mirada.

-Pero no tarden...- casi a regañadientes contesta el chico.

-Claro, trataremos de encontrarla lo antes posible- Kurama lo anima un poco.

-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí ha llegado esta reunión... lo mejor será que Hiei permanezca aquí, pues si se enteran los enemigos que estás por el Makai como humano, será presa fácil- Koemna decía esas últimas palabras en un tono mas serio que siempre.

-....- Hiei lo mira de forma amenazadora y no dice mas.

-Bueno, Botán sería interesante que te quedarás aquí por un tiempo... solo para ver si no ocurre nada malo.

-Como diga Koenma-sama!- la chica contesta con muchos ánimos.

El resto estaba de acuerdo con eso, Koenma por su parte se despide de todos y se va de ahí; desaparece del panorama casi al instante.

-Y bueno, dónde se quedará Hiei?- Botán pregunta en un tono un poco curioso.

Yusuke y Kuwabara no dudan y señalan a Kurama, éste se queda helado y se apena un poco; no se dan cuenta que... de sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo aparece.

-Ah! que bien! Jejeje y como te sientes Hiei?

-.... tú que crees, no me siento de lo mejor- el demonio estaba serio y Botán se pone nerviosa.

-Na!- Kuwabara le da unas palmaditas en su espalda- no te pongas asi! De seguro que al principio dirás eso pero luego... dirás que este mundo es fantástico, lo mas seguro que donde vives sea oscuro y aburrido.

-Será mejor que ni intentes tocarme de nuevo, pueda que sea en este instante un humano pero no me evita el golpearte... tonto- por su lado Hiei lo amenazaba.

-Si claro!

El chico de ojos pequeños le da una palmada mas fuerte y tira al pobre koorime, los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-O.O Kuwabara, no seas tan así...- Kurama lo regaña.

-Lo siento! Me provocó!

-Estás bien?- Botán le da su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Hiei rechaza la ayuda de la chica y mira de forma fulminante a Kuwabara aunque se contiende en darle una buena golpiza.

-Jejejeje pues yo igual me retiro, si hay algo raro me llaman, vale?- Botán se despedía de ellos para luego irse de ahí.

-Si, si tienen algo sobre esa Yura... hazlo saber- Urameshi comentaba.

De ese modo, Botán deja el lugar y solo queda el equipo Urameshi.

-Bueno, el gran Kazuma se va... Chizuru aun no me pasa que no haya regresado a casa, nos vemos... y suerte enano, je!- Kazuma igual se va.

-Nos vemos luego!- igual Urameshi deja el lugar.

Al final de todo... solo quedan Kurama y Hiei, para ese momento ya había anochecido y se veía un cielo claro y estrellado.

-Creo que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, no?

-... si quieres- Hiei le daba igual.

-No te preocupes Hiei, verás que no será tan malo después de todo, así aprenderás a vivir como nosotros lo hacemos- Kurama de nuevo sonreía y pone su mano en el hombro del chico del modo que éste se siente extraño.

-Je, si tu lo dices- de forma irónica contesta Hiei.

-Siendo un humano sigues siendo igual, por eso me agradas Hiei.

Cuando Kurama dice eso... se siente que ha arruinado algo, por dentro sentía que quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante, pues había dicho eso... de forma inconsciente.

-eh?- Hiei se queda extrañado, nunca imaginó decir esas palabras de la boca de su amigo.

-Yo... nada, regresemos a casa.

Kurama no dice mas y se va, Hiei mira un poco las estrellas y suspira... aunque pone su mano en el hombro donde había posado la mano de Kurama.

-..._por qué siento así, me siento como un tonto..._-mira una vez las estrellas mientras que sigue a Kurama de camino hacia su casa, que en ese instante era su nuevo hogar.

Por la mente de Kurama pasan muchas cosas las cuales prefería mejor callar.

-_...calma Kurama, calma, todo está bien... yo solo se lo dije porque es mi amigo, solo eso.. y mi compañero de pelea..._-Hiei no nota el rostro de su amigo y ven que ya estaban en la casa del zorro.

Kurama saca las llaves de su casa y abre la puerta... se le queda viendo a Hiei porque este no dejaba de ver las estrellas.

-Son lindas, ne?- Kurama sonríe.

-Nunca las había visto... los nigens las miran?- Hiei le pregunta.

-Hai... muchos las ven.

-En el Makai no se ven... siempre hay nubes.

-Así es... jejeje hay que entrar.

Los dos entran, Hiei antes de entrar por completo a la casa... mira una vez mas las estrellas, esos pequeños puntos brillantes tan lejanos se les hacía interesante, las veces que estaba en el Nigenkai nunca las veía... pero ahora... si... 

**Fin del capítulo tres**

Como ven? ahora Botán y Koenma están enterados de esto y Kurama no tuvo de otra que dejar que Hiei estuviera en su casa, aunque... o.oU yo no vi que rechazara dicha oferta... jejeje el pobre Hiei no sabe lo que le pasará más adelante...

Hiei- ¬¬U me has humillado!

Bunny- claro que no! así conocerás mejor a Kurama!

Hiei- ....

Bunny- el que calla otorga! jejeje en fin, no se pierdan el siugiente capítulo, Hiei comenzará a aprender un poco sobre como vivien los humanos!

En fin, antes de pasar a los reviews quiero dar una disculpa por la tardanza... verán, ahora no fue por falta de tiempo, falta de internet u otra razón.... SIMPLEMENTE QUE DE NUEVO ME CANCELARON LA CUENTA!!! me han quitado 4 historias de un solo jalón por lo mismo... haber violado algo y lo peor del caso... QUE ESAS HISTORIAS TIENEN MÁS DE UN AÑO DE HABER SIDO PUBLICADAS!!!!!!!!!

Ahora sí, ya me está molestando... y bueno no es que estoy diciendo que alguno de ustedes sea pero... ya sospecho que alguien está haciendo la maldad! YA POR KAMI! TENGAN EL SUFICIENTE VALOR PARA HACERLO EN MI CARA! AHI TIENEN MI MAIL Y DÍGANME LO TIENEN CONTRA MÍ EN MI CARA!!!!!! pues ya fue suficiente... me han quitado un fic más de Inuyasha y tres de Rurouni Kenshin! SI EN ALGUNA OCASI"N DIJE ALGO QUE OFENDIERA A ALGUIEN PUES LO MISMO, AHÍ TIENEN MI MAIL Y ME LO DICEN EN MI CARA!!!!!

Lo siento, es que realmente era necesario decirlo, la verdad pienso que fue alguien porque esas historias tenían más de un año y bueno si tienen algo y lo encuentra la personita, ésta lo puede reportar con los dueños de la web y te lo quitan y te cancelan la cuenta por una semana... ojalá esa personita o personitas se atrevan a decirlo en mi cara(aunque lo dudo, muchos son unos cobardes)... al paso que van terminaré por dejar FFnet y buscar otro lugar... en fin, mejor pasemos a los reviews:

**Valsed:** sipi, Hiei tendrá que vivir un tiempecito como tal y bueno... Kurama lo ayudará! gracias por tu review!

**Gaby:** jo! me da gusto que te agrade mi historia! gracias! y bueno aqui está un nuevo capi! gracias por tu review!!

T.T mou... son pocos, en fin... pues los dejo y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	4. Día de limpieza

**Capítulo 4: día de limpieza**

****

Era un nuevo día, brilloso... en una habitación... un chico koorime ahora humano despertaba por los rayos del Sol que lo molestaban; en parte se sentía muy raro, pues siempre estuvo acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie. En ese instante se siente extraño al escuchar en una mullida cama, suaves sábanas, etc.

-Dónde.. estoy?- al principio no reconocía bien el lugar, pero luego su vista se aclara del modo que reconoce que estaba en la casa de Kurama, en el cuarto de las cosas de Kurama y... entre las cosas de Kurama.

Se levanta y se mira en el espejo, era el mismo humano.. nada nuevo ni nada viejo, todo igual... ya reconocía que todo eso no era un sueño, sino algo real; esa maldición era real y lo afectaba un poco en el sentido de su orgullo... mira que a su lado había algo mas de ropa y se imagina que Kurama fue quien se la dejó.

El koorime se viste y sale de la habitación, ve que todo aun estaba un poquito oscuro pero lentamente se aclaraba al paso del tiempo; algo le decía que se acerca a la habitación de a lado.

Hiei se le queda viendo, no sabía que hacer... estaba tan extrañado a todo eso que no sabía como moverse, como comportarse...

Por alguna extraña razón algo en su conciencia le decía que abriera dicha puerta, así lo hace se acerca de forma sigilosa y gira con mucho cuidado la perilla de dicha puerta. La abre, Hiei ve la habitación de su amigo; igual que siempre, aunque logra ver al fondo que su cama estaba toda destendida.

-Ku... rama?- pregunta por su amigo y nota que no había nadie, ve que su cuarto tan desordenado no lo tenía.

Al no ver la presencia del chico se da media vuelta y... cual va siendo su sorpresa que... Kurama estaba entrando a su habitación; éste se asusta un poco al verlo ahí, Hiei por su parte se queda helado. En primera porque se asusta al verlo y en segunda... Kurama había salido de la ducha y tenía el pecho descubierto del modo que se podía apreciar su bien formado cuerpo y la toalla caía alrededor de su cuello, de igual forma... estaba solo con un pantalón.

-Hi... ei....- igual Kurama se sorprende.

Hiei era el mas sorprendido de ambos, pues no se esperaba eso... por una extraña razón se siente raro... siente que su corazón latía casi a mil por hora y que en cualquier instante dejaría de respirar. Kurama se le queda viendo muy extraño.

-Estás bien?- pregunta su amigo.

De ese modo, el pelirrojo se acerca y toma su brazo, Hiei no decía palabra alguna.

-Sólo salí de la ducha, no quieres algo?- comenta el chico con una sonrisa de las de siempre.

-Yo... este...

El koorime se suelta y sale de la habitación, Kurama no dice mas y continúa vistiéndose, Hiei llega a su habitación y trata de calmarse.

-_Pero por qué me siento de este modo?... por qué me pongo así?... arg!!!!!!!!!_- se decía así mismo y ve que Kurama lo miraba desde afuera de su habitación, éste se queda helado.

-Será mejor que almorcemos algo, te parece?

El chico solo asiente y sigue a Kurama hasta la cocina. Cuando se encuentran en esa parte de la casa, Hiei miraba con mucha curiosidad todos esos elementos que la conformaban.

Hiei mira como Kurama hacía lo que parecía ser desayuno, realmente eso no había en donde vivía...

-Ya sé que esto es raro, pero te acostumbrarás. Comentaba Kurama al ver la cara de Hiei.

-Los nigens son realmente raros, tienes cosas muy raras.

-Jejejeje puede ser, pero no es mucho.

Parecía que Kurama ya había terminado y de ese modo saca algunos platos de una alacena y coloca un omelette que hacía cocinado en cada plato. Después los pone en la mesa y Hiei lo mira.

.No como esto!- decía un tanto molesto.

-Emmm pues eso tendrás que comer, jejeje- decía un Kurama bastante nervioso.

Al final, Hiei no tuvo otra opción que comerse eso... pero cuando prueba el primer bocado.

-Dime te gusta?- le pregunta su amigo con la esperanza de que sea buena su opinión.

-.....- el koorime nunca había probado eso, se queda inmóvil y Kurama se asusta un poco.

-Hiei?

De ese modo, Hiei se siente cautivado(si se puede decir así) por el sabor de ese bocado, después de todo la comida de los nigens no era tan mala como pensaba, pero... sobretodo que Kurama era un gran chef.

-No... sabe mal- era lo único que podía decir.

Eso provoca una sonrisa en Kurama mientras que este se queda embobado de nuevo. Tiempo después, cuando los dos habían terminado; el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas es el primero en levantarse de la mesa y lava los platos.

Mientras eso hacía, Hiei solo se quedaba sentado aunque le extraña mucho que de pronto Kurama se vaya de ahí.

-Dónde se habrá metido?- se pregunta el koorime, pero... ve que regresa el kitsune.

-Oye! Es día de limpieza en la casa, no me podrías ayudar?- le pregunta Kurama.

Cuando dice eso, Hiei se queda mas helado a lo que veía... Kurama tenía una escoba en sus manos, su cabello estaba cubierto por una mascada(para que no se ensuciara), un plumero y lo mas extraño... tenía un delantal de color rosa con unos pollitos de adorno.

-Eh...- Hiei no dejaba de ver lo gracioso que estaba Kurama, éste lo nota y sonríe.

-Deberías de reír mas, es de mi madre esto... no encontré otro- decía un poco apenado y de sus mejillas un ligero rubor a aparece.

Para Hiei era un poco extraño pero...ve que Kurama se veía ridículo aunque ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas lo hacía ver...¿tierno?.

-Entonces, me ayudas?- le pregunta.

-.....si- decía de mala gana el chico.

Kurama se alegra mucho que Hiei aceptara ese favor, le da una escoba y un trapo.

-Ayúdame a sacudir, onegai!

-...

Y de ese modo, comienza algo que... a lo mejor nadie se esperaba. Hiei estaba todo extrañado al ver como limpiaría todo eso.

-mmmm- miraba con atención los objetos y los toma... comienza a limpiarlos uno a unos- no es tan difícil como parece...

Seguía haciendo eso con toda tranquilidad hasta que, se le cae un objeto de porcelana al suelo y se hace añicos; Hiei se queda helado.

-Ay...dios....- el koorime mira el objeto roto y ve que Kurama lo llama.

-Pasó algo?, escuché que se cayó... estás bien?- decía el pelirrojo desde el fondo.

-.... no, no fue nada- decide ocultarlo el chico.

Entonces ve por todos lados y guarda los pedazos debajo del mueble, para variar era una figura poco usual que estaba en la habitación. Así el chico siguió con su trabajo, no era tan difícil después de todo, hasta que...

-Oye Hiei, puedes poner la ropa en la lavadora? Es que ando barriendo la calle- comenta a Kurama que pasaba cerca de él.

-ah?

-Está en el cuarto de servicio... cerca de la escalera, gracias!- Kurama sonríe y Hiei no hace mas que obedecer.

Luego de eso, Hiei sale de su habitación y ve el cuarto de servicio, ahí nota que había un cesto de ropa sucia que mas bien parecía ser ropa de Kurama.

-Cuál será la lavadora?- al decir eso, Hiei ve que había dos cajas blancas extrañas y con botones.

Mira con curiosidad los dos objetos extraños aun para él y trata de elegir cual sería la lavadora, por alguna extraña razón algo le dice que era la caja blanca de la derecha y así lo hace, ve que en la tapa había unas instrucciones.

-Primero se enciende con el botón rojo... qué botón?- decía Hiei al ver muchos botones y dos de ellos eran rojos, le da a uno y ve que se enciende el objeto- ... luego se pone una carga de ropa.

Cuando mira eso, toma la cesta que estaba repleta de ropa y la mete tal y como estaba ahí, no se da cuenta que había prendas blancas con otras de color.

-Se deja que se llene la máquina...para ponerle detergente...- Hiei leía esas instrucciones y mira por todos lados si veía algo con el nombre de detergente, así lo hace; ve la caja pero para su grata sorpresa estaba bastante alto- oh! Maldición!!!!!!!!

Hiei sale del cuarto y luego regresa con una silla la cual pone y se sube, pues se lamentaba en ese instante no tener sus habilidades para tomar el jabón, toma el objeto y lo hecha a la máquina, pero... con todo y caja!.

-Creo que ya está...- cierra la tapa y aprieta otro botón- keh! Y pensar que esto sería malo...

Al final, sale de ahí y no le importa que... poco a poquito unas ligeras burbujas salían de la lavadora. Kurama lo ve bajar por las escaleras.

-Todo bien?- pregunta Kurama y de su amigo solo recibe una mirada seria.-ah, oye.... este... no has visto mi figura de porcelana casi única en el mundo?... estaba en tu habitación y no la veo - le pregunta a Hiei.

Al escuchar eso, el chico se queda helado, pues recuerda a qué figura se refería y mantiene la calma.

-No he visto nada- contesta secamente.

-De acuerdo... ah, por cierto, este... podías esperarme aquí? Voy a la tienda, pues se me olvidó algo para la cena, no me tardo.

-si...

El chico no entendía todo lo que decía con eso de ir a la tienda pero acepta, Kurama estaba por salir de la casa cuando se regresa y sonríe a Hiei.

-Puedes revisar si no se quema el arroz, en la cocina?

-....hai- con un poco desgana le contesta Hiei.

Así el chico pelirrojo sale de la casa y el koorime baja totalmente las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina. Al llegar ahí, mira que había una olla en la estufa.

-Eso debe de ser...- Hiei se acerca hacia esa olla y queda a pocos centímetros de ella- tengo que revisar...

Cuando dice esas palabras acerca su mano a la tapa de la olla(N/A: creo que nadie haría lo que Hiei hará en este instante, ne?), está muy cerca de ella cuando... el demonio la toma, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que ésta... estaba caliente!!!!!!

-Maldición!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaa!!!!!!!- el chico se quema la mano al tomar la tapa, se queda sin palabras... pues nunca había sido tan sensible- ¬¬ esto me pasa por ser un humano! Arggggg!!!!!

No se da cuenta que al dejar la tapa de golpe mueve por completo la olla del modo que, ésta cae a la estufa y su contenido cae a la llama, del modo que esta se hace grande.

-Ay,....- Hiei miraba sin palabras lo que había hecho, como sabía que lo que había ahí, era lo que Kurama le pidió que cuidara- tengo que sacarlo!

De nuevo se acerca a la estufa, la cual tenía una gran llama a causa de la reacción con el agua hirviendo y el arroz(aparte que la cocina olía a arroz quemado). El demonio mete las manos e intenta sacar el arroz.

-Je, dudo mucho quemarme, es como si usara mi dragón negro- su sonrisa era de esquina a esquina, pero... al instante se apaga- ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Hiei no se acuerda que siendo un humano común y corriente era muy sensible a todo eso, grita porque se estaba quemando y sale corriendo por todos lados hasta abrir la llave del fregadero y apaga las llamas de sus bracitos(es o se hace??? Jajajaja). Sale tomando un poco de aire y cual va siendo su sorpresa que...

-Qué es ese olor?- se pregunta al oler un olor un tanto jabonoso, sube a las escaleras y no se da cuenta que había algunas burbujas que hacen que se resbale- por que a MIIIII!!!!!- decía el chico mientras caía rodando por las escaleras.

El pobre chico siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y de nuevo sube, aunque en esa ocasión con mas cuidado. Su gran sorpresa era que el cuarto de servicio estaba repleto de burbujas, pues estas se notaban que salían por las orillas de la puerta.

-...Kurama...- solo deseaba que en ese instante su amigo estuviese ahí, pues... nota que la cocina se estaba llenado de humo gracias al arroz quemado y su olor, el cuarto de servicio lleno de burbujas mientras que una lavadora estaba a punto de explotar.

Hiei no sabe que hacer y... a las afueras de la casa se escucha una explosión. Kurama ya había comprado lo que necesitaba y escucha el ruido.

-Hiei!!!!!!- corre y al llegar a su casa... ve que un ligero humo negro salía.

Kurama por su lado deja caer las cosas y entra corriendo, ve que toda la casa estaba cubierta de humo negro y al mismo tiempo de burbujas.

-Pero... que fue todo esto?...-Kurama no sabía como llegó todo esto; lo primero que hace es llegar a la cocina y apagar el fuego.

Después de apagarlo, nota unos cuantos granitos carbonizados; era la cena de esa noche.

-Oh! Por kami!... dónde estás Hiei?- estaba bastante preocupado y abre todas las ventanas posibles para dejar salir el humo.

Luego de eso, el chico busca por todos lados a Hiei, sube las escaleras y nota un bulto lleno de burbujas, gira su vista y ve que la lavadora había explotado pues la ropa estaba por todos lados y alguna de sus camisas blancas... eran de color. De nuevo fija su vista en ese bulto y nota que había una mano que salía.

-Hiei!!!!!!!- Kurama corre hacía ahí y saca a un Hiei con los ojos en forma de espiral y casi desmayado.

-....ahh- Hiei recupera el sentido al ver que estaba en los brazos de Kurama.

-Estás bien?- el chico pelirrojo estaba preocupado.

-Si..

En ese mismo momento, Kurama se ríe a carcajadas al ver lo que ocurrió, por lógica Hiei se enoja.

-Por qué la risa? Ustedes los nigens se complican mucho la vida- decía bastante molesto.

-Jajajajaja, se nota que tienes que aprender mas...

-Pero destruí todo y... me quemé.

Mientras decía eso, muestra sus manos un poco quemadas... Kurama lo ayuda a llevarlo a su habitación.

-Bueno, te quedas aquí... yo limpio.

Kurama sale de ahí y decide limpiar todo, en parte le dio gracia pero lo peor era que si su madre se enteraba que la lavadora pasó a mejor vida... seria fatal, limpia todas las burbujas y la ropa de igual modo.

-u.u tendré que lavar a mano, que horror!- se decía pasa si el kitsune.

Realmente se da cuenta que Hiei no podía vivir así, limpiaba todo y miraba el cielo... pues solo deseaba que su amigo regresara como era, pues siendo un humano no sería feliz.

-Solo espero que encontremos de nuevo a esa mujer...

En el caso de Hiei, este se sentía patético, pues si sus enemigos se enteran de que por una tontería, una bruja lo maldijo con ser un humano y para variar... quemó la cena y destruyó una máquina que lava ropa, de igual modo que se quemó.

-Arg! Esto es terrible... detesto esta apariencia!!!!!!- estaba muy molesto, no le gustaba nada ser un humano... ya ni podía ir al Makai como solía hacerlo o subirse a un árbol... nada- ... esto me pasa por ser un torpe!!!

Pega sus puños hacia la cama para que nadie los escuchara, le duele, tanta era su apariencia que hasta su fuerza en la pelea había disminuido mucho; en ese instante era como un chico frágil y flacucho.

Detrás de la puerta, Kurama lo miraba con preocupación, en sus manos tenía una bandeja de comida... se sentía en parte mal... muy mal. Suichi se da cuenta que Hiei se queda boca abajo en la cama y toma eso como su oportunidad.

-Hey! Cociné algo!- sonríe Kurama aunque nota que Hiei no hace algún movimiento- oh! Vamos no te preocupes por lo de la lavadora o la cena... lo que importa es que estás bien.

Sigue sin tener respuesta, se acerca y deja la bandeja a un lado de la cama y se sienta. Hiei siente el peso del chico sobre la cama y se levanta.

-Que quieres?- comenta serio.

-Deja que te cure, esas quemaduras no son nada buenas- le dice Kurama cuando toma las manos y las revisa.

-No es para tanto!

Las quita al instante y Kurama no dice nada, sale de ahí y regresa casi al instante con algunas medicinas y unas vendas. Sin importar las réplicas de Hiei, este hace su labor... Kurama nota un poco el gesto de dolor de su amigo, pero como sabe a la perfección de que era muy orgulloso no lo hace saber.

-Listo, ya estás!- termina de vendar la mano de Hiei y sonríe.

-....

-Oh! Vamos! Puedes decirlo, no es tan difícil!

El pequeño demonio baja su mirada y no quería decir esa palabra, no quería darle el gusto a su amigo pero... este sigue sonriendo; Hiei lo nota y se queda como embobado ante esa hermosa sonrisa...

-Vamos!

-....gra...c..ias...- en tono fastidiado lo dice, Kurama se alegra.

-Lo ves? Lo has dicho y eso me pone feliz!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kurama lo abraza, Hiei se queda helado ante ese gesto: Kurama al parecer no se había dado cuenta y se quedan así por unos momentos...

-_Su... aroma, su aroma es embriagante... nunca había sentido esto..._- Hiei pensaba eso, Kurama por su lado lo abrazaba pero el koorime nota un dejo de tristeza por parte de él.

-Perdóname Hiei... no debí dejarte solo con eso...- decía Kurama triste- casi mueres.

-Oye... pero...- el koorime estaba sin palabras, pues siente que Kurama lo aferra mas a él.

-... haré lo posible para regreses a tu estado normal...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hiei que escucha unos sollozos y esos sollozos eran de Kurama.

-...- Hiei no decía nada.

-Me preocupé... oh Hiei, mañana buscaré a los demás para seguir con la búsqueda de Yura, pero me alegra mucho... que estés bien...- intenta calmarse un poco el chico pues nota que Hiei se fastidiaba un poco.

-Detesto esa faceta en los humanos...- decía con frialdad.

-Jajaja- Kurama se ríe y su amigo se queda helado.

-A pesar de que eres un humano sigues siendo igual!.

-¬¬.... si ya...

-Oh, bueno, pues si quieres me retiro, te dejo la cena... me cansé de limpiar todo.

Al decir esas palabras, Kurama se levanta de la cama y cuando estaba por irse... siente que Hiei lo detiene, sus manos detienen la camisa del chico, éste se queda extrañado.

-No... te vayas...- decía Hiei con la mirada en el suelo.

-De acuerdo...

Kurama regresa y de ese modo el chico acompaña a Hiei mientras comía, era un momento agradable para los dos.

-_Hiei realmente es una caja de sorpresas, por eso él..._- pensaba Kurama mientras observa con atención al chico, se queda extrañado porque no deja de mirarlo.

Y así siguió la noche, luego Kurama se va a su habitación y ambos deciden descansar luego de un día como ese, un día de limpieza. 

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

Mou! o.O hasta parace que no he actualizado en muucho tiempo, ¬¬ pero en parte se lo debo al FFnet porque al instante de que estaba por subir este capítulo... UNA VEZ MÁS ME CANCELARON LA CUENTA!!!!!!!, en fin, pero aqui está este capítulo para todos ustedes...

n.n que les pareció? pobre Hiei no? un poco más y la lavadora se lo come! XD(lo bueno que no está Hiei por aqui porque me va mal...:p) jejeje al parecer se huele algo extraño entre estos dos tórtolos,... aún así no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!

En fin, debo dar gracias a todos por su apoyo! me pone feliz que estén leyendo este fic y bueno... que mejor es pasar a los reviews!!!!!!!!

**haku-usui:** gracias por tus palabras, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, jejeje pues aqui hay un capítulo más! espero que te agrade! gracias por tu review!

**Jen sweet:** jejejeje sip, a Hiei no le queda de otra que acostumbrarse un tiempo a esa apariencia... mou, ya de mis fics que puedo hacer, sólo esperar un poco más de tiempo y vovlerlos a publicar, jejejeje gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Silverhell:** o.o pues bueno de los reviews ya va por cada uno, pero bueno... jejeje que bueno que te guste y gracias a su apoyo seguiré con este fic, aunque ya tengo más de la mitad escrito y bueno, Hiei seguirá pasando por cada cosita que bueno.... XP a ver si luego no me quiere demandar, jejejeje n.nU, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Valsed:** jajajajajaja XD pues yo diría que no tanto, más bien ahorita se siente frustrado porque no puede hacer lo que solía hacer... jejeje pero luego... creo que le gustará... n.n mou! gracias por tu review!

**gaby:** jejejeje sip, ya a partir del capítulo anterior no aparecerá más la madre de Kurama y eso hará un poco menos tensas las cosas, pues Kurama en cierto sentido se siente un poco... incómodo... y de sentimientos... n.nU si te refieres a lo que se puede decir 'oficialmente' todavía le falta un poco, jejejeje gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, ya son todos y claro.... no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic! gracias por su apoyo!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	5. Compañeros de clase

**Capítulo 5: compañeros de clase**

****

Kurama en esa ocasión se tenía que levantar temprano, era lógico, día de escuela y cuando se dio cuenta...

-Maldición!... que haré?- decía el kitsune mientras idea algo, pues se le había olvidado decirle al chico que el iba a clases y de ese modo lo dejaría solo en casa.

Había terminado de vestirse, con ese uniforme fucsia que suele usar, peina un poco sus cabellos rojos y sale de ahí. Kurama se detiene a lado, ahí estaba la habitación de Hiei y decide por entrar. Al estar ahí, nota que el koorime seguía durmiendo en su cama.

-Sigue dormido...- decía en voz baja Kurama para evitar despertarlo, aunque mira que el chico estaba profundamente dormido, tenía la apariencia de un niño pequeño...

Al instante, sale de ese estado y mira su reloj, se da cuenta de que era el tiempo justo para salir de su casa y no tenga algún retraso.

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien- suspira un poco y cierra con cuidado la puerta, Hiei se despierta y solo ve hacia la puerta ya cerrada.

Hiei mira hacia la ventana y nota que su amigo salía de la casa corriendo, se queda extrañado.

-Y a dónde rayos va?- pregunta el koorime al notar que Kurama desaparece casi al instante.

Al decir eso, se queda un poco pensativo, se viste y sale de la casa, pues no quería quedarse ahí(y mas lo sucedido el día anterior). Cuando sale de la casa, intenta usar sus habilidades pero... oh! sorpresa, era un humano en ese mismo instante; pues al intentar correr.... Hiei se tropieza y cae al suelo.

-No puede ser!!!!!!!!- Hiei se maldecía así mismo al sentirse en el suelo mientras su cara se llenaba de tierra- por que a mi?????????

Por un momento había olvidado eso, había olvidado que esa bruja extraña lo maldijo y todo por ese insulto. El koorime se sienta y mira el Sol, en su vida lo miraba de ese modo; lo deslumbra un poco y cierra sus ojos...

Por otro lado, en lo que parecía ser el mundo espiritual, Koenma y Botán observan lo ocurrido, Koenma suspira al ver que Hiei no la estaba pasando bien.

-Pobre Hiei, la verdad que es muy duro de su parte- comenta Botán un poco preocupada.

-Lo sé Botán, le está costando trabajo adaptarse al mundo de los nigens...por cierto, alguna información con respecto a Yura?-pregunta Koenma mientras observa unos documentos.

-Nada de ella, parece que la tierra se la tragó; nadie sabe de ella.

Koenma asiente un poco y luego mira una vez mas la imagen de Hiei que se levanta del suelo y camina.

-Hay que apurarnos, pues luego... sería mas difícil que él regrese al ser que antes era.

-De acuerdo, veré a Yusuke y a los demás- sonríe Botán mientras sale de la oficina, Koenma continúa con su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Yusuke corría como loco porque era tarde, se quedó dormido y todo gracias por los videojuegos que no lo soltaron hasta medianoche.

-Será mejor que me apure... arg! Odio la escuela!- decía molesto el chico, no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien, alguien que conocía muy bien.

Yusuke siente claramente el bulto casi encima de él y lo empuja pero...

-Pero que te pasa idiota! Por qué no te fijas?- Yusuke escucha esa voz tan conocida por él y nota que era nada más y nada menos que..

-Hiei? Qué haces aquí?- el chico mira a Hiei realmente molesto, éste lo mira de forma muuuy seria.

-Lo mismo te digo!- grita Hiei.

Yusuke se levanta y ayuda al chico, éste no acepta su ayuda y se levanta por su propia cuenta. El chico Urameshi sonríe al koorime mientras le pregunta la razón de estar por esos lares.

-Y qué haces aquí?- pregunta Urameshi.

-No te importa, no te metas!- refunfuña Hiei.

-Ah! acaso... estás buscando a Kurama?- Yusuke dice eso en un tono un poco divertido, eso molesta a Hiei pero... baja la vista.

-Jejeje que no sabes que va a la escuela como nosotros?

-Es.. cuela?... qué es eso?- Hiei se queda extrañado ante esas palabras.

Para Yusuke era algo divertido eso, pero se calma y le explica a su compañero.

-La escuela es un lugar donde todos nosotros vamos a aprender cosas de todo tipo- decía Yusuke en un tono un poco superior.

-Hmn- contesta como siempre el chico.

-oh vamos! No creo que sea tan malo! Luego buscas a Kurama!- dice el chico mientras casi se carga al pobre de Hiei.

Por su lado, Hiei no dice nada... pues cuando le iba a decir que no, ya estaba arriba de Yusuke y ve que éste corre a toda velocidad. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ambos llegan a la escuela, Hiei estaba sin palabras al ver un lugar totalmente extraño para él.

En ese instante Yusuke baja al koorime y algunos compañeros se acercan, pero sobretodo Kuwabara.

-Yusuke! Gran amigo!- saluda Kazuma.

-Hola Kuwabara, todo bien?.

-Claro! Pero... o.o Hiei?- se queda extrañado al ver al chico serio.

-Jejejeje nos quiso acompañar- dice sonriente Yusuke.

-Que yo que?????- Hiei no entendía nada de lo que decían sus compañeros, en eso nota que otros chicos mas altos que él se acercan.

Yusuke y Kuwabara dejan de reír al ver quienes se acercaban... eran unos chicos muchos mas altos que ellos; Kuwabara por su lado se pone serio y en posición de ataque.

-Ah, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... hacía mucho que no los veíamos... Urameshi y Kuwabara.

-Deja de molestar Haku, no tenemos deseos de pelar hoy con ustedes- decía esas palabras Yusuke en un tono muy serio y al mismo tiempo amenazador.

Los presentes estaban helados ante el ambiente que se estaba formando en esa escuela, Hiei solo mira lo que ocurría, sonríe y queda enfrente de los dos chicos.

-Qué? Pero quien es este enano?- decía Haku en un tono arrogante, no se esperaba la presencia de ese chico.

-Hiei...?- Yusuke estaba helado.

Haku mira de forma burlesca a Hiei pues el chico le llegaba un poco mas de la cintura, por su lado éste no dejaba de verlo seriamente.

-Qué tanto me ves enano?... no me digas que te quieres enfrentar conmigo? JAJAJA!!- ríe Haku al ver las intenciones de Hiei.

-Oye... acaso quieres reducir tu vida?- dice Kuwabara un poco preocupado, pues sabía que en ese estado era dudoso que saliera victorioso.

Hiei gira su vista y Kuwabara se queda temeroso, porque éste lo ve de forma amenazante y mira de nuevo a Haku.

-Hablas demasiado- comenta Hiei.

-Jajajajaja, si claro... no te tengo miedo enano.

Cuando dice esas palabras, Haku no lo duda ni dos veces del modo que lanza un gran puñetazo a Hiei, este a duras penas lo esquiva y salta del modo que lanza una patada que golpea el rostro de ese chico.

-Los habladores siempre pierden- dice Hiei mientras se da la media vuelta.

Los estudiantes estaba helados, pero mas lo eran Yusuke y Kazuma, pues ellos no se esperaban eso de Hiei y más siendo en ese mismo instante... un humano.

-Kami...- no se lo creía Kazuma y ve que Hiei estaba un poco mas satisfecho.

Al momento de irse de ahí, los estudiantes notan como ese Haku se levanta y mira con enojo al chico; Hiei no se percata de eso y siente un gran golpe por la espalda, no se lo creía... Haku lo golpea y éste sale casi volando hasta rodar y caer en el piso.

-Si, claro... ajá..

-Hiei!!!- grita Yusuke al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

Haku se acercaba mas a ellos pero... en ese mismo instante llega Keiko, como ella era la jefe de grupo, Haku y dos amigos mas se van de ahí; ella nota el desastre y mas se asusta al ver a Hiei.

-Pero... que pasó aquí? Yusuke!- dice la niña mientras revisa un poco a Hiei sin conocimiento.

-Ese tonto se lo buscó, es un humano ahora y no posee muchas cualidades- decía Kuwabara.

-No importa, pero Haku lo golpeó fuerte.

-De que hablan?- Keiko estaba extrañada, conocía a Hiei pero no sabía nada del asunto con respecto a la maldición que le cayó al koorime.

Kuwabara y Yusuke se miran mutuamente y unas gotas en sus cabezas aparecen pues tendrían que decirle todo...

-Oh! ya despertó!- dice Keiko al ver que Hiei se movía.

-Arg... – le dolía un poco la cabeza y ve a sus compañeros y a la chica, éste se queda sin palabras al ver a Keiko tan cerca de él- _la chica de ese Urameshi..._- pensaba.

-Te encuentras mejor Hiei-kun?- pregunta sonriendo la niña.

Hiei no le dice nada y se levanta, se va de ahí... y los demás se quedan sin palabras. Después se escucha la campana del inicio de clases y todos entran a sus aulas; Hiei se queda entre los arbustos de los jardines de dicha escuela... observando todo lo que ocurría.

Por algunos momentos le dolía la espalda gracias a ese golpe y piensa que era la primera vez que sentía tanto dolor en un golpe de esa magnitud; todo eso era porque cuando era un demonio... su poder era muy fuerte y eso le permitía aguantar esa clase de golpes pero ahora... era un humano como cualquiera y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Oh, rayos! Detesto esta apariencia!!!!!!!- grita Hiei mientras pone sus manos en su cabeza.

-No creo que sea tan malo después de todo Hiei- una vos femenina aparece entre los arbustos, Hiei gira su vista y ve a una chica con ropas de marinero.

-Tú?- Hiei nota que esa chica no era mas que Botán y ésta se acerca a él.

-Yo que sepa Kurama va a otra escuela- comentaba un poco pensativa la chica.

-....- el chico fija su vista por otro lado- hay algo sobre esa bruja?- pregunta Hiei en un tono serio.

-Mmmm no, que bueno que lo preguntas porque hay algún informe sobre ella...

-Te envió Koenma o que?

-O.O no andas de buenas por lo que veo, estoy aquí para ver como van las cosas... noto que no todo ha salido bien.

Hiei no le dice nada, pero Botán entiende que no al notar el rostro del chico, luego nota que este tambalea un poco gracias al golpe que recibió horas atrás.

-Oye! No quieres ir con Kurama? Yo te puedo llevar!- dice Botán un poco nerviosa.

Entonces Hiei se detiene y la observa, la chica entiende que si y de ese modo... ella lo lleva hacia la escuela donde estudia el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

En lo que era la otra escuela, Kurama estaba totalmente pensativo, jugueteaba un poco con su lápiz mientras observa la ventana.

-_Qué estará haciendo Hiei? solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo_- piensa el chico pero se desconcentra al sentir una suave mano en su hombro derecho, éste gira su vista y ve a una compañera suya.

-Oh! Minamino, estás muy pensativo hoy- la chica de ojos azules sonríe y éste igual.

-Ah, Sakura es que ando un poco incómodo.

-Incómodo?... oh, te noto preocupado- decía Sakura con su dulce voz- sucede algo malo?

-No, nada jejeje- sonríe nervioso Kurama.

-Oye, iremos hoy a tu casa? Ya sabes que tenemos que realizar esa investigación.

Kurama siente que el mundo se le cae en la cabeza al escuchar eso, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que realizar una investigación con Sakura y dos compañeros más. Habían pasado solo un fin de semana de lo ocurrido; su gran preocupación en ese instante era... Hiei!

-Este... yo, para cuando debemos de entregar la investigación?- pregunta mas nervioso de lo que estaba antes el pelirrojo.

-Mmmm, para dentro de una semana, osea, la semana que viene.

El pobre chico casi le da un infarto, nunca en su vida había olvidado algo con respecto a sus estudios pero el hecho de Hiei le hizo olvidar todo...

-Ah... pues yo que hoy... se puede?- pregunta Kurama.

-Claro! Jajaja bien!- de ese modo Sakura abraza a Suichi, este se siente un poco incómodo porque todos lo ven... pero algo le dice que gire su vista y...

-_Hiei? Botán?_- Kurama ve a Hiei arriba de un árbol junto con Botán.

Al verlos, no duda ni un solo instante y sale del aula con el consiguiente susto del resto de los estudiantes de su salón. Cuando llega, ve a Botán y sonríe, pero mas cuando ve a Hiei.

-Hola Botán! Hay algo nuevo?... Hiei, sucede algo malo?- pregunta Kurama.

-Ah, bueno, buenas noticias no traigo... pues no se han tenido informes sobre Yura- explica Botán.

-Ya veo...- comenta Kurama un poco desilusionado y luego mira a Hiei- pasó algo?

-Nada, me encontré con esos tontos- dice Hiei, aunque de pronto siente una ligera punzada en el golpe de su espalda que lo hace caer.. eso asusta a Kurama.

-Estás bien?

-... si...

Kurama aun así no se queda un satisfecho, Botán tampoco sabía lo ocurrido y suspira el chico.

-En ese caso regresaré a clases, pueden sospechar de mi- termina de hablar Kurama del modo que entra de nuevo a la escuela pero, Botán lo detiene.

-Te quería decir que... sería bueno que nos reuniéramos hoy, para hablar sobre esto- dice la chica peliazul

-Mmm, lo intentaré jejejeje.

-Kurama...

Pero Kurama ya no escucha la voz de su amigo y Hiei se molesta un poco, Botán lo nota un poco.

-No es para tanto, será mejor que nos reunamos con Yusuke y Kuwabara- la chica mira su reloj, dándose cuenta que la hora de clases estaba por acabar- no perdamos tiempo!.

-Hmn- contesta Hiei.

Así, Botán se lleva de nuevo al pobre de Hiei, era la primera vez que el chico estaba de un lado para el otro.

No se supo mas de él, Kurama sale de clases y busca la forma para evitar que sus compañeros le siguieran, pues la reunión con Botán y el resto era mas importante que la investigación(o eso pensaba...).

-Veo que no hay nadie... bien!- decía muy sonriente Kurama pero... cual va siendo su gran sorpresa que, Sakura estaba enfrente.

-Hola Minamino, nos vamos?... Ken y Yuki están por aquí- Sakura dice eso sonriente mientras Ken y Yuki salen detrás de ella.

Los dos chicos eran hermanos y se parecían mucho; ambos tenían el cabello azabache corto y ojos cafés, pero la diferencia entre ellos, era que Yuki tenía lentes y Ken no.

-Ah... si, que bien, jejeje- por dentro deseaba que algún demonio apareciera y pudiese salir de ahí; Kurama estaba en problemas... pues esa reunión sería en su casa.

-Vamos Suichi! No te apenes!- decía contento Yuki.

-Na, ya basta rumbo a la casa de Kurama!- decía una Sakura muy alegre.

Cerca de ahí, Yusuke y Kuwabara salían de clases.. estaban un poco cansados pero no pasa mucho porque Botán los encuentra y Hiei estaba realmente aburrido.

-Ah! Cómo te encuentras Hiei?- pregunta Yusuke pero de parte del koorime no recibe alguna respuesta.

-Y bueno, sucede algo Botán?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Mmm pues Koenma pidió que nos reuniéramos para hablar un poco del asunto.

-Eso será pero en casa de Kurama, en la mía no se puede- dice Kuwabara.

-Igual, mi madre anda cerca y no sería bueno- dice un Yusuke pensativo.

-....- Hiei no dice nada, a él le da igual donde sea.

A Botán no le queda de otra que aceptar la decisión de los chicos y se dirigen a la casa del kitsune. Cuando llegan no tarda mucho en abrirles Kurama, al verlos... se queda helado.

-Ustedes...- decía muy nervioso.

-Oh! te interrumpimos?- pregunta Botán.

-No!... lo que pasa... es que hay personas... y bueno.

Hiei no hace caso y entra al lugar como perro en su casa(que modales! XD) y se queda extrañado al ver a dos chicos y una chica en una mesa con algunos libros. La chica siente la mirada del chico y se le queda viendo.

-Hola!- sonríe Sakura, no recibe una respuesta de Hiei.

Kurama hace pasar al resto de sus amigos y sus compañeros de clase se quedan extrañados.

-jejejeje bueno, ellos son mis amigos- presenta a sus amigos a Sakura y a los gemelos.

-Mucho gusto!, soy Sakura!- se presenta la chica.

-Yo soy Ken- dice un chico.

-Y Yo Yuki- sorníe el chico con lentes.

Yusuke y el resto hace lo mismo, Kurama ve que Hiei seguía ahí y parecía que sus compañeros tenían curiosidad de su identidad.

-Y él es Hiei- dice Kurama.

-....

-Ah, eres lindo! Cuantos años tienes... 10?- dice Sakura.

Los presentes casi se mueren de la risa, sobretodo Yusuke y Kuwabara; Hiei solo decía que si eso iba para largo, la niña se apena al comentario y regresa a su trabajo.

-Veo que te agarramos ocupados- Botán mira a los chicos- es necesario decirlo, podemos hacerlo arriba?.

-Claro! Para mi, es mucho mejor- contesta Kurama.

De ese modo, suben a la habitación de Kurama, éste antes les dice a los demás que lo esperen un momento. Ya estando ahí... Botán se sienta y habla.

-Bueno, veo que todo ha ido bien después del incidente, pero Koenma me dice que no tiene ningún informe sobre Yura...

-Nos quieres decir que Yura desapareció?- pregunta un Yusuke bastante extrañado.

-Así parece... aun así, no hay que perder las esperanzas, supe que Hiei no... no puede estar tanto tiempo como un humano- voz de la chica era mas preocupante.

-Cómo?- Kurama no entendía anda del asunto.

-Si, por lo mismo de que es un cambio físico terrible para su cuerpo... pueda que no lo resista...

-... y hasta ahora lo dices?...- Hiei habla y esta muy molesto al comentario- acaso quieres decir que si no lo hacen pronto me quedaré así por siempre?

Botán asiente y todos estaban helados, Kurama era el que mas le afectaba todo ese asunto; sabía que Hiei no aceptaría ser un humano por siempre.

-Vaya asistente tiene Koenma!- se estaba enojando bastante y los mira a todos- si es así, yo mismo buscaré a esa mujer y verá quien soy realmente!

-Calma Hiei! No tiene caso!- dice Kurama.

-Lo siento Hiei, pero apenas salió... no tengo la culpa... mientras sigamos buscando, ne?- sonríe un poco y rompe el frío ambiente que se estaba formando.

-Oye, por cierto... quien era esa hermosa dama?- pregunta Kuwabara al darle un codazo a su amigo pelirrojo- acaso es tu novia?

-Que?????- Kurama estaba extrañado a eso- claro que no lo es, se llama Sakura y es una compañera.

-Si claro, eso no se lo cree ni Botán!- dice Yusuke con una sonrisa pícara.

Hiei, se queda extraño al escuchar esa palabra, nunca en su vida la escuchó... sus amigos notan que estaba confundido.

-Ah?? acaso no lo sabes? NO SABES QUE ES UNA NOVIA???- grita Kuwabara.

-Solo dime que és y YA!- Hiei detestaba las burlas del chico.

-Jajajajaja... una novia es... se puede decir... una pareja, es la persona mas importante para ti...

-Si! esa persona está contigo porque siente algo especial que los une- dice Botán.

-Y claro! Siempre tiene que ser linda!- dice un Kuwabara pensando en Yukina.

-Ja, que tampoco sea mandona- dice Yusuke al imaginarse a Keiko.

-Si, eso es una novia...- dice Kurama.

Para Hiei eso era nuevo, se pone a pensar un poco acerca de todas las características que sus amigos le dijeron, pues... por un momento se le vino algo a su mente y eso era alguien que estaba enfrente de él, sus ojos esmeraldas lo decían todo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa plática, Kurama y los demás bajan; Sakura y los gemelos seguían trabajando.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos!- dice Yusuke bastante alegre.

-Jo, igual!... bella Sakura, a ver cuando podemos salir juntos- dice Kuwabara tomando las manos de Sakura; ésta por su lado se queda helada.

-... bueno...- dice Sakura.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despide Kurama de sus amigos.

De ese modo, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botán salen de la casa de Kurama; Hiei se queda con ellos y se sienta en el sofá de la sala.

-Suichi! Ya tenemos casi todo!- dice Yuki mostrándole las notas que tenía en sus manos.

-Qué bien!- Kurama estaba tranquilo con respecto a eso, le daba mas oportunidad de que ellos no se 'entrometieran' con respecto a Hiei.

-Hermano, mira la hora, es tarde- dice Ken al ver el reloj de la pared de la sala.

-Oh, si... Suichi, nos vamos... ya es tarde- comenta Yuki.

-Jejejeje de acuerdo.

-Yo me quedaré un poco más, quiero terminar unas cosas- Sakura sonríe.

-Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- pregunta Ken.

Sakura mueve su cabeza en señal de que rechazaba dicha invitación y de ese modo, ellos salen mientras Kurama se despide de ellos... Sakura se sienta por unos instantes en la sala y queda enfrente de Hiei que miraba la nada.

-Qué tanto me miras?- dice Hiei sin mirarla.

-Ah disculpa... por decirte niño en la tarde- dice la chica juntando sus manos.

-keh!- le daba igual lo que dijera una humana como ella, pero queda extrañado al ver que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Nos hemos visto en algún lado? Se me haces conocido.

-No nos hemos visto en ningún lado.

Su tono era un poco cortante y molesta un poco a la niña, en ese mismo instante llega Kurama éste se queda extrañado al ver a Hiei.

-No lo intentes Sakura-san, no degusta de hablar mucho- sonríe el kitsune.

-Lo dices como si lo conocieras de hace tiempo, son amigos?- pregunta.

-Mmm, algo así- al decir tales palabras, Hiei se paraliza y siente algo que lo pone nervioso.

-Que lindo! Jajajaja pero deja de decirme con tanta formalidad!

-Lo siento!- se disculpa Kurama.

La niña siguió en la casa un poco mas, entre ella y él seguían ordenando los datos que juntaron, Hiei por su lado no dejaba de verlos... silencioso, observador, pero... nota que Sakura lo trataba con mucho cariño y éste solo sonreía.

-_Que humana tan mas rara... pero, por qué se acerca a Kurama de ese modo?_- no dejaba de ver a la chica y ésta en parte se sentía un tanto incómoda, pero no se lo hacía saber a Kurama.

-Oye, ya que estamos aquí... me puedes explicar lo de matemáticas?, me cuesta trabajo- la chica le muestra unos problemas de un libro; Kurama sonríe y se los explica con paciencia.

El koorime por alguna extraña razón , no se siente cómodo, pues... Kurama a cada rato sonreía a la niña y ésta... se sonrojaba, Hiei se molesta un poquito porque el chico ojiverdes suele sonreírle solo a él, de esa forma. Llega un momento en que Sakura no puede mas y decide tomar sus cosas.

-Mou! es bien tarde, jo... gomen Minamino!- decía la chica toda apresurada.

-Oye! No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Kurama.

-Iee! Gracias!- mira a Hiei- mucho gusto en conocerte!

Sakura termina con sonreírle al chico, éste hace caso casi omiso al gesto del modo que Sakura sale de la casa. Kurama no tarda mucho en regresar y descansa un poco en el sofá...

Pasan algunos minutos en los cuales el silencio reina el lugar, Kurama de pronto se despierta al sentir la mirada seria de Hiei, eso lo incomoda un poco.

-Te pasa algo?... me incomoda un poco esa mirada tuya.. Hiei- dice Kurama nervioso.

-Detesto esta apariencia...- habla el chico.

-Lo sabemos bien, demo... no sabemos ya nada con respecto a Yura.

-....

Kurama nota un hilo de molestia en los ojos del chico, no entiende mucho la razón pero se levanta de su asiento para sentarse a su lado.

-Oye! Tranquilo, no te enojes por eso! ya verás que encontraremos la solución a todo eso!- sonríe Kurama.

-hmmn- el chico por primera vez no deja que Kurama se acerque y se levanta de su asiento, estaba molesto.

-Ah? dije algo?- pregunta Kurama.

Hiei no lo soportaba mas, estaba molesto porque esas dulces sonrisas no solo eran para él sino de igual forma lo hacía con esa chica; no entendía bien por qué pero siente una gran ira en su interior.

-No me pasa nada- Hiei se va a su habitación y de ese modo deja a Kurama solo.

-Pero... acaso dije algo?

Kurama se siente un poco mal, no le gustaba que su amigo mas cercano se molestara con él, no era que Yusuke y Kuwabara no fuesen sus amigos, pero desde que conoció a Hiei siente un gran lazo que lo une.

Intenta llamar a su amigo, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, no le queda de otra que guardar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa y sube a descansar...

En esa habitación, Hiei miraba el techo, nunca sintió esa... molestia que no lo dejaba en paz, no sabía lo que sentía en ese mismo instante...

Kurama por su lado, nota que la puerta de esa habitación estaba cerrada y eso lo entristece un poco.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada...- se decía Kurama pero le era imposible- _no entiendo, no me gusta que se enoje conmigo... _

El chico se queda dormido encima de su cama, el cansancio lo derrotó y descansa.

**Fin del capítulo cinco**

Jejejejeje como ven?... parece que Hiei no le agradó nada esa visita... sobretodo la de la amiga de Kurama... O.O aunque Yura ni sus luces, oh Hiei... parece que te quedarás así un poco más, no se pierdan el siugiente capítulo!!

Pasemos a los reviews!

**Aelita:** jajajaja XD si! Hiei se ve kawai así... ¬¬U igual a mi me rompió algunas cosas... y sobre declaraciones, jejeje todo a su tiempo! claro que lo haré! y creo que al final del fic si tomará venganza a lo que le hacen como humano XD, gracias por tu review!

**Candy-chan:** jajajaja si, las cosas se están poniendo buenas y tensas... o.o mou, pues con lo que dijo Botán uno se queda pensando! gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!!

**Atemu AsakeI04: **jejejeje sip, Hiei se ve kawaii como un humano común y corriente... em, lo mismo... todo a su tiempo ya verás que si habrá declaraciones! jejeje y claro! Hiei regresará a su forma de demonio!!! grax por el review!

**Mao Seth:** jajajajajajajja XD primera persona que se siente mal por la muerte de la lavadora! jajajajaja pues si... pasó a mejor vida! gracias por el review!

**Gaby:** jajajaja pobre la verdad, bueno... eso del arroz ya no supe si lo hizo por evitar algo o... es que tenía algo que le impidió recordar que era un humano! jajajaja y claro! ambos sienten algo, gracias por el review!

**last lightangel:** jajajaja el pobre se siente... F-R-U-S-T-R-A-D-O jaajajaja no nada más tú sino tooodas su fans querrán consolarlo, grax por el review!

**Valsed:** jejeje sip pobrecito, pero bueno... lo que uno tiene que pasar para ser un humano... normal! grax por el review!!!!

O.O mou! toy feliz! me dan más animos para terminar el fic(llevo más de la mitad escrito) y gracias por su apoyo... no se pieran el siguiente capítulo del fic!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	6. Los días pasan y los sentimientos inicia...

**Capítulo 6: los días pasan y los sentimientos inician**

****

Luego de ese extraño suceso, nada fuera de lo común ocurrió.... pasó una semana y en ese tiempo Hiei siguió molesto con Kurama aunque no pasó mucho cuando decidió hablarle de nuevo.

Las cosas eran como siempre, Kurama salía temprano a clases y Hiei se queda solo en casa, sale y se encuentra con Botán y de ahí ella lo lleva a la escuela de Yusuke y Kuwabara o a la de Kurama.

Yusuke y Kazuma estaban al tanto de todo, pues de igual forma se enteraron que hubo una ocasión en la cual Hiei casi muere, gracias a la explosión de la lavadora(que aun no se consigue una nueva XD) y las quemadoras por creerse que aguanta mucho.

Hiei por su lado ya tiene mas conocimiento con respecto a los quehaceres de la casa y de cocina... Kurama evita lo posible a que este entre: el chico intenta que se evite otro accidente como ese.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo, nada de nada pasaba... aunque en el Reikai no todo era tranquilo... se escucha un grito que provenía desde la entrada del lugar, un ogro estaba todo asustado y entra con desesperación a la oficina de Koenma.

-Que pasa Ogri? Por que ese escándalo?- grita Koenma al ver la actitud de su ayudante.

-Koenma-sama! Nos acaba de llegar un informe! Tiene que ver con la bruja Yura!

Casi no podía hablar por la agitación que obtuvo gracias al correr de ese modo, Koenma lo tranquiliza un poco.

-Bueno ya! Dime!- el niño se desespera al no obtener respuesta.

-Verá... se dice que la han visto en Nigenkai!!

-QUE?????? EN EL... NIGENKAI!!!!!!!??????- Koenma casi muere del infarto- pero como es eso? DIME!!

-Así como lo oye!, algunos de nuestros informantes han dicho que han visto a Yura pero no saben con exactitud en que lugar! Se lo dirá a Urameshi?

-Pues claro que lo haré!!! Dónde está Botán? BOTÁN???????- grita el niño desesperado.

Botán no tarda mucho en llegar, ella estaba toda extrañada ante la acittud de su jefe.

-Dígame Koenma-sama, qué pasa?

-Botán, nos acaba de llegar un informe y tiene que ver con Yura.

-Que? Y... qué dice o que?- pregunta la chica.

Koenma le arrebata de las manos del pobre ogro los informes que obtuvo, los lee y se queda helado; Botán se acerca y le pide que le diga.

-Oh por todos los dioses!!!!!!!! Y mas en este instante!- decía todo apurado Koenma- Botán en estos informes nos dice que Yura está ahí, porque simplemente quiere acabar con ellos! Con el Reikai-Tantei y lo peor de todo... es que Hiei sigue siendo un humano!!!!!!!!

-Por Dios! Tengo que avisarles en ese caso!

-Si, porque ahorita como van las cosas, Hiei... está perdiendo mucho...

-Qué quiere decir Koenma-sama?- pregunta un poco temerosa la chica.

-Ya ves que te dije que Hiei puede no aguantar ese cambio radical en su cuerpo, ne? Si no regresa lo antes posible a su apariencia, será cada vez mas débil... mucho mas que un chico normal y luego de eso... AY NO! NO QUIERO ESO!!!!!!- Koenma realmente estaba preocupado, pues sabía que luego de eso... la muerte podría llegar a Hiei.

Botán sin esperarse sale del Reikai rumbo al mundo de los humanos, pues les daría las noticia a los chicos...

Por otro lado, en lo que era en la cuidad, logra verse una ligera luz que se detiene en lo alto de la torre de Tokio; en la punta... una silueta femenina observa con detenimiento a todos.

-Asi que desde aquí, éste es el Nigenkai... con esta vista es todo un deleite.

Solo se nota una sonrisa y al instante desaparece, de nuevo aparece entre las calles; sus ropas extravagantes llamaban la atención de los curiosos. Ella hace caso omiso a tales miradas.

-Dónde estarán?...- Yura estaba presente y al mismo tiempo busca por todos lados, como buscando algo o alguien.

Mientras eso ocurre, por las calles... Kurama caminaba rumbo a la escuela, Hiei lo acompaña.

-No era necesario...- dice Kurama al notar que Hiei lo seguía.

-hmn- contesta el koorime sin hacer caso al kitsune.

-Oh vamos!

Eso era porque desde la mañana, Hiei por alguna extraña razón no dejaba solo en ningún momento a Kurama; éste al principio no le importaba mucho pero... éste no se alejaba, pues en los últimos tres días Sakura estaba en casa del chico con la 'excusa' de clases de regularización; Hiei por su lado... no estaba de acuerdo.

Ambos chicos seguían caminando hasta que doblan una esquina y encuentran a Kuwabara y a Yusuke, aunque ambos tenían mucho sueño.

-Buenos días!- dice Kurama sonriendo.

-Hola! Jejeje- ríe Yusuke al ver a Hiei, Kuwabara también los saluda.

-Y desde cuando el enano va a la escuela?- dice Kuwabara sonriente, eso enciende un poco a Hiei humano.

-Cállate idiota- contesta fríamente el chico.

-No importa... yo no quiero estar en clases, tengo sueño!- Urameshi bosteza y cual va siendo su sorpresa a lo lejos ve a Botán en su remo volador.

Los cuatro notan claramente como Botán baja y los saluda, Yusuke nota que ella no estaba tan alegre como siempre.

-Hola chicos es bueno encontrarlos juntos!- a pesar de que lo decía con gran sonrisa, se notaba la preocupación...

-Sucede algo?- pregunta Kurama.

-Si... pero será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, aquí es peligroso.

Todos aceptan eso y buscan un lugar apartado de cualquier humano y de ese modo deciden entrar al parque; un lugar que a esas horas de la mañana estaba casi vacío. Luego de eso Botán comienza a darle las 'buenas nuevas'.

-Esto es algo importante, nos acaba de llegar una información con respecto a Yura.

-Que?- Hiei se exalta un poco y mira fijamente a Botán, ella se siente un poco incómoda a eso.

-Tranquilo Hiei, y qué dice?-pregunta Kuarama y la chica se tranquiliza un poco.

-Se dice que Yura... ha sido vista en el Nigenkai...

Al escuchar esas palabras, los cuatro se quedan helados nunca creyeron que ella les diría eso y le piden a su amiga que continúe.

-Sé que es extraño, pero no sabemos por qué está en el mundo humano...- dice Botán.

-Si es así, hay que idear algo para atraparla- comenta Yusuke un poco pensativo.

Pero... en ese mismo instante, los presentes(excepto Hiei) sienten una energía maligna cerca de ellos.

-Kami! Puedo reconocer esa energía a mil leguas de distancia!- grita un Kuwabara casi aterrado.

-Es lógico, ... sin lugar a dudas es Yura- comenta Yusuke mientras ve de un lado a otro.

En ese instante, escuchan el ruido de la gente gritar y el equipo Urameshi sin pensarlo dos veces, se van de ahí; Hiei por su lado, intenta seguirlos pero no... su mente queda inmóvil... no podía hacer nada.

-Oh rayos!!... maldición!- el koorime se siente mal, en ese mismo instante se maldice por su estado.

Hiei estaba muy molesto y golpea con su puño el suelo, cual va siendo su desgracia que...

-Maldición!!!!!! X.X- le duele su mano y nota algo, ... un poco de sangre aparece en su puño y al mismo tiempo nota que el suelo estaba intacto.

El koorime se queda solo, nota que la calle estaba totalmente vacía, por alguna razón ve que la calle era muy silenciosa y él, en medio de ese silencio.

En ese mismo instante, Hiei nota una silueta que aparece en medio de la nada y le sonríe.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía... Hiei- el chico reconoce la voz al instante y su mirada cambia de pronto.

-Tú...

-Ja si, ... Yura... veo que la pasas mal, acaso es tan malo ser un humano como se cuenta?- dice Yura con una sonrisa burlona, lo que provoca una mirada de ira por parte del demonio.

-No molestes! Regrésame a lo que era antes!- grita Hiei bastante molesto, Yura se queda en silencio y luego se ríe.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reir! Hasta crees que te obedeceré y más siendo en este instante un humano indefenso y débil... mira, tu mano está ensangrentada y noto que tienes dolor, algo que no tenías antes... claro, cuando eras un demonio.

Eso para Hiei era lo peor que le podían decir, y si, le dolía un poco esa herida pero no quiere darle el gusto a la bruja; éste sin dudarlo dos veces, lanza un golpe a la chica.

-Ves? Eres demasiado lento- Yura esquiva el ataque con mucha facilidad pero... Hiei no se da cuenta que ésta se lo devuelve- jejeje no podrás contra mi!

Al decir eso, Yura lo golpea y este cae rodando al suelo y al mismo tiempo siente su cuerpo adolorido. Hiei se siente bastante débil y le cuesta mucho trabajo levantarse, no lo podía creer... estaba siendo humillado.

-Oh... te mordió la lengua el gato?- la mujer alza la barbilla del demonio del modo que éste se queda helado, pero a causa de los golpes no podía hacer mucho.- supongo que luego te acostumbrarás...

-Dónde... está.. el resto?- miraba a la mujer con ira y repugnancia, ésta lo nota y sonríe.

-Juego con ellos..

En otro lado, Kurama y el esto peleaban con unos seres extraños, al parecer eran personas bajo un extraño poder.

-Esto es imposible! las personas a pesar de todo siguen vivas!- dice Kurama mientras hacía a un lado a algunas personas con su látigo.

-Pero nos están atacando!- Kuwabara tenía un poco de problemas con alguno de ellos.

-Aún así, hay que evitar lastimarlos!!!!- Yusuke por su lado, solo los golpeaba.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ellos que de pronto los seres dejan de atacar y caen al suelo como trapos viejos.

-O.O ah?- Kuwabara no entendía anda y se acerca a uno para tocarlo con el pié, nota que éste no se movía ni por un instante.

-Hemos... caído en su trampa...- Kurama miraba por todas direcciones para dar con Yura, Botán se queda helada.

-Y... Hiei?- Botán mira a su alrededor y nota la ausencia de Hiei.

-Se quedó!- Yusuke recuerda lo sucedido.

Kurama se queda helado y no duda ni un solo instante en dejar el lugar.

-Pero... Kurama espera!- Botán intenta detenerlo y no se le es posible.

El resto se queda ahí, Kurama estaba preocupado y solo deseaba que su amigo estuviese bien; no se perdonaría verlo herido por un descuido de ellos.

-Solo espero... que esté- se detiene, al fondo lo ve... y al mismo tiempo estaba Yura.

-Oh Kurama, un honor verlo- dice la bruja.

Suichi nota que Hiei había sido golpeado pero intentaba mantenerse de pié, éste al verlo... su cara solo muestra sorpresa..

-Será mejor que dejes a Hiei en paz- comenta Kurama un poco molesto.

.Oh, ya se molestó el kitsune? Jo, si solo jugué un rato con él y al mismo tiempo compruebo si mi hechizo tuvo buen efecto.

En ese mismo instante, Kurama entiende que el ataque de esas personas era solo un señuelo para distraerlos y así ver a Hiei. Entonces, el pelirrojo la ataca pero ella lo esquiva a duras penas.

-Como te atreves...- Kurama se veía muy molesto.

-Je, ya veo... en ese caso mejor nos vemos en otra ocasión- Yura deja a Kurama con la palabra en la boca, pues ésta desaparece al instante y Hiei cae de rodillas por no lenvantarse.

-Hiei! Perdóname... yo- Kurama corre hacia él y revisa si no tenía mas golpes.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa del kitsune que Hiei le rechaza la mano y lo mira fríamente.

-No me trates como a un inútil!- Kurama no entendía nada, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Pero... de que hablas?

-Últimamente me tratan todos ustedes como un inútil! NO SOY UN TORPE!!!- Hiei realmente estaba molesto.

En parte así era, Kurama y el resto lo trataban en ocasiones casi como a un pequeño; eso le daba repugnancia por completo.

-Yo... Hiei, no pensé...- Kurama no sabía que decir, nunca había visto así de molesto a su amigo.

-... BASTA!, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS! USTEDES... NI TÚ, SABEN COMO ME SIENTO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!!- grita Hiei, Kurama se queda sin palabras.

Hiei se levanta y tambalea un poco, Kurama de nuevo intenta ayudarlo pero... éste lo mira con enojo; eso a Kurama le duele...

-Hiei!....- pero siente una mano en su hombro y gira su vista, Genkai estaba presente y le dice que no lo siga- Genkai- sama...

-Déjalo, creo que necesita un poco de tiempo para estar a solas.

-Pero... usted..- Kurama estaba extrañado ante la presencia de la maestra de Yusuke.

-Sé algo, por qué no mejor hablamos en mi templo- comenta seriamente la anciana.

-Y.... los demás..?

Genkai no le dice más y Kurama la sigue; en parte se sentía mal por como trataban a Hiei... al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba que le pasara algo...

Un tiempo después, los demás estaban en el templo... pero, cuando llega Kuwabara escucha una dulce voz.

-Ah, bienvenido Kurama-kun- una voz femenina atendía al kitsune con una taza de té.

-Pero si es... YUKINAAAAA!!!!!!!- los ojos de Kazuma se transforman en corazones del modo que Yusuke solo lo mira extraño mientras que Botán sonríe nerviosa.

Kazuma es el primero en llegar al templo y Yukina se sorprende de su visita inesperada.

-Oh hermosa Yukina! Como te encuentras?- Kuwabara llega a Yukina y le toma sus manos, ésta sonríe tímidamente.

-Yo... bien...

-u.u oh kami...- Yusuke por su lado se lamenta a eso...

-Maestra Genkai!- Botán saluda de forma alegre a la anciana esta hace lo mismo.

-Es bueno que estén aquí- comenta la anciana en un tono amable.

Ella los invita a sentarse y a beber algo... Yusuke, Botán y Kuwabara estaban extrañados ante la ausencia de Hiei, pero Kurama se mantenía en silencio.

-Supe algo, así que Hiei... es un humano... ne?- Genkai deja su taza y mira fijamente a Yusuke.

-Hai, según ellos cuentan que Yura lanzó una maldición a Hiei... convirtiéndolo en un humano común.

-Entiendo a la perfección su comportamiento...

Los presentes miran extrañados a la mujer y Kurama solo se limita a bajar su vista.

-Es lógico que se sienta frustrado, siendo un demonio y de pronto cambia a un humano... es un golpe muy fuerte para cualquiera- la anciana era un poco fría en sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquila- ustedes en parte lo han tratado de un modo en el que él...

-Se siente humillado...- Kurama habla y los demás estaban helados.

-Así es Kurama, creo que lo mejor sería que por ahora lo dejen solo y pueda analizar bien las cosas.

-Ya vemos, jo... no sabía eso.. maestra Genkai, por ahora andamos buscando a esa mujer y podamos regresar a Hiei a su estado normal.. Koenma-sama me dijo que si Hiei está como un humano común por mucho tiempo... su cuerpo no aguantaría ese cambio tan... radical.- Botán parecía preocupada ante el asunto.

Hay un silencio breve que se hace eterno en todos, Yusuke decide romper con el hielo de ese ambiente.

-Hiei es un humano que ya ni puede sentir las presencias espirituales... creo que corre peligro.

-Yo... pienso lo mismo...- Kurama mira con atención el té, estaba aun preocupado por todo.

-Lo sé... aun así, lo mejor será que eviten ese trato- las palabras de Genkai recaen en ellos, estos asienten pero notan que Kurama se levanta.

-En ese caso... yo me retiro...

Y deja el lugar, Genkai parece que nota algo y Botán se queda extrañada, Kuwabara y Yusuke imaginan que no estaba de buenas.

Ya en las calles, Kurama caminaba lentamente... por su mente no dejaba de rondar esas palabras de Hiei... eso lo sintió mucho, le dolía que su amigo dijera que no lo entendían y que por eso lo trataban como a un inútil.

-...es tan orgulloso..- se decía para así, siente como su corazón se oprimía y un liego malestar lo envolvía- siempre ha sido así...

Kurama era el único del equipo Urameshi que conocía a Hiei casi a la perfección, pues ellos se conocieron mucho antes que toparse con Yusuke y Botán; de ese modo ambos entablaron lo que Kurama suele decir como amistad... aunque Hiei nunca lo veía de ese modo.

-Hiei... es mi amigo, aunque no lo vea de ese modo, yo...- de pronto, no lograr terminar de decir las últimas palabras; un nudo en la garganta se lo impide.

Se detiene y mira el atardecer de ese día, en su interior un ligero escalofrío lo recorre... no sabía a la perfección lo que sentía en ese instante.

-Él es mi amigo, si... solo eso...- se decía para sí pero su conciencia le decía todo lo contrario, pueda que sea su amigo pero él..- ... no entiendo... no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa... me preocupo mucho por él, por su bienestar...

Analizaba todo, sus acciones su trato hacia él... había reconocido que sí, en parte lo había tratado lo que su 'amigo' le decía, pues esas últimas palabras herían su corazón,... sus ojos de sorpresa se forman... no se había dado cuenta de eso; su corazón se sentía triste por el trato de Hiei, por su dura forma de ser...

-Esto...- no entendía bien lo que pasaba por su mente, pero se siente mal, se siente triste... y preocupado- por qué me siento así, acaso... esto... no es solo una amistad?... es algo... más... fuerte?.

De pronto, siente una voz interior.. no era su conciencia, sino su otro yo.. Youko Kurama que estaba presente aún en el alma de Suichi Minamino.

-_Hasta ahora te das cuenta.. Suichi?_- decía el kitsune.

-Tú... tú que tienes que ver con todo esto?- Kurama se habla así mismo.

-_Tú mejor que nadie me conoces y yo... te conozco... reconoce lo que sientes en este instante-_ Youko aparece detrás de Kurama con una sonrisa típica de un kitsune pero sus fríos ojos mostraban lo cruel que solía ser en un pasado lejano.

-Sólo pensé que eran cosas mías... pero veo... que no- comenta Kurama al sentir el aliento de Youko en su oído.

-_Tú y yo sentimos lo mismo... eso, no es lo que tú piensas... es algo más grande, mas fuerte_- Youko sonríe y desaparece al instante, Kurama se queda inmóvil por unos instantes.

-Entonces esto... es mas grande que... amistad... hacia... Hiei?...

Sus palabras se pierden el aire mientras corre, pues algo le dice que lo encontraría pronto... así era, llega a la puerta de su casa y a lado, estaba el árbol donde solía subirse Hiei en muchas ocasiones, en esa ocasión estaba el ex koorime en el suelo y abre sus ojos al instante.

-Kurama...

-Me alegro que estés bien... Hiei- dice Kurama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza, Hiei se queda helado a eso... y Kurama le dice algo en su oído.

-Gomen na sai por tratarte de ese modo... pero, es que... tú... me... preocupas.. no sé que haría si te pasa... algo- su voz era un poco entrecortada y apagada.

-Detesto esa forma... me siento un inútil...- decía Hiei- ... esto de ser humano es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida...

Y no termina de hablar porque... Kurama une sus labios con los de él, queda petrificado ante ese gesto, no se esperaba ese beso por parte de su 'amigo'... siente los finos y suaves labios del kitsune en los suyos..., todo era extraño para el koorime en ese instante; no entendía nada...

Luego, Kurama se separa de él y estaba un poco sorprendido a lo que había hecho, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y Hiei tenía la mirada casi perdida, Kurama no recibe algo como respuesta... una mirada, un gesto... nada.

Hiei lo mira un poco sonrojado, pero parecía más que sorprendido... eso a Kurama lo hizo sentir mal, pensó que ese gesto, esa muestra de lo que sentía ya, era lo menos adecuado para ese momento y así, lo interpretó en la mirada de Hiei... lo destrozó por completo.

Kurama deja a Hiei solo y entra a la casa, Hiei se queda ahí... aun con la mente en blanco, no entendía nada pero... ese mariposeo en el estómago no lo dejaba en paz... 

**Fin del capítulo seis**

Mou! cómo pueden ver... ¬¬U este Hiei ahora si se molestó... y bueno, al menos por mi parte tiene derecho a molestarse de se modo y más cuando tus amigos te tratan casi como un inutil, como él dice... en fin, Kurama se sintió mal por lo que hizo y más porque... ¬¬ el koorime, ejem exkoorime, no hizo ni dijo nada... si quieren leer lo que pasará más adelante.... NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!

Jejejeje mejor pasemos a los reviews, aunque en esta ocasión.... Hiei! los responderá! non!!!!!

Hiei- ¬¬ que yo QUE?

n.n lo que escuchaste!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** hasta que apareces Andrea! y pensar que mi suegro tenía la culpa... O.O le..mon... bueno, aun no hablo de ello con Bunny-san, ....-.-U por mi no hay problema que lo digas, Naomi salió a la escuela y yo me quedo aqui trabajando con Bunny-san asi que no lo sabrá... gracias por el review...

**Candymaru:** ¬¬ opino lo mismo... esa humana!.... según Bunny-san dijo que saldrá un capítulo más y se acabó, pero que no lo sabe aun... gracias por el review.

**AhomeRL:** y le dije a Bunny-san que lo corrijiera, si... ambos sabíamos que posiblemente tenía algunos errores, pero ella estaba terca y terca...

¬¬ mmm aj

Hiei- ... gracias por decirlo.... y por el review.

**lastlightangel:** O.O ah?... bueno... éste... gracias por el apoyo... y el review...a ver si Kurama o Naomi no se enteran...

**yoko shindo:** a Bunny-san le alegra que te guste y... dice que sigas leyendo y que ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el review.

**aelita:** creo que eso del infinitum será un poco dificil, ya que estos estúpidos nigens le soguen borrando historias... después haré una visita nocturna, ejem... eso de la emoción, Bunny-san no responde a eso porque le agrada hacerlo... eso.... todavía le falta un poco... gracias por el review.

**Jen Sweet:** si, claro que sé artes marciales... pero Bunny-san dice que en el libreto me tengo que dejar por lo mismo de que soy un nigen, si, aquí Kurama tuvo visita especial de Youko...ojalá te haya gustado, agradecemos tu review.

**gaby:** mm eso de las declaraciones, todavía falta algo... esa conejo, digo... Bunny-san, le gusta la emoción, -.- al parecer a todos les ha gustado lo de los celos... ah, como le gusta hacernos sufrir. Gracias por el review.

**valsed:** si... es lógico que uno se ponga celoso... esa sakura como se llame me cae mal! ya viste lo que pasó después, gracias por tu mensaje y dice Bunny-san que ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Atemu Asakel 04:** -.- si... ya, me puse celoso detesto que esa humana se acerque a Kurama, él es mio... en fin, aqui está un nuevo capítulo del fic... gracias por el review.

Ya ves? no fue tan dificil, verdad?

Hiei- -.- yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer...

Ju, igual yo... bueno, antes que nada quiero dar un anuncio de última hora... **_por cuestiones escolares temo decir que por ahorita dejaré de actualizar, regresaré para la actualización hasta el 3 de diciembre de este año_** pues tengo mucho por hacer y la verdad me urge terminarlo, así que no se preocupen porque si regresaré para seguir con el fic! además... aparte de esto tengo que terminar un cuento para un concurso que igual me tiene loca... ojalá me vaya bien! en fin... T.T no quería llegar a esto pero las circunstancias me lo piden!!!!!!!! entonces nos estamos viendo!!!!!!!!

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes! no pensé que este fic diera frutos! gracias!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	7. ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?**

****

Era de noche, tranquila y fresca; las estrellas eran el único foco que alumbra a la cuidad, al Nigenkai.

En una casa no muy grande y de gran decorado... pero sobretodo en una habitación repleta de cosas extrañas antiguas; yacía un chico que dormía tranquilo...

Hiei parecía dormir aunque... se movía de un lado a otro, estaba un poco... nervioso.

Desde que logró entrar a la casa, nota que Kurama no salió el resto de la noche de su habitación.

El koorime tuvo algunos problemas para entrar; todo eso fue gracias a que por un ataque a causa de la bruja Yura.... en primera sus compañeros(amigos no, porque el chico eso piensa: compañeros de misión... nada más) lo trataban como a un inútil y en segunda, gracias a eso a Kurama se le ocurrió darle un beso... a él? Al koorime al cual le dicen el niño prohibido?... pero sobretodo no entendía bien la razón ante dicho 'atrevimiento' por parte de Kurama.

Así se encontraba ese asunto, Kurama al notar que el ex demonio no decía algo... siente que había arruinado todo, se siente mal y no duda un solo instante en entrar a su habitación y no salir; Hiei no le quedó de otra que buscar la manera de entrar... lo logra porque recuerda que Kurama tenía una llave extra debajo de una maceta.

Cuando entra a la casa, Hiei nota que estaba silencioso el lugar y decide irse a su habitación... ve que igual, la cocina estaba limpia y nada de comida; Kurama siempre estaba ahí preparando la comida o la cena...

El pobre chico se sube con el estómago vacío y ve que igual... la habitación de su amigo estaba cerrada y oscura.

-Keh- lo único que dice Hiei al ver eso...y entra a su habitación.

El lugar donde dormía no era muy ordenado que digamos pero se notaba que Kurama solía acomodarlo un poco y tuviera una mejor vista.

Más tarde Hiei no puede más y se acuesta en su cama... para descansar un poco y... evitar el hambre.

Así pasaba la noche, Hiei no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, pues su mente estaba produciendo un sueño muy extraño...

_Hiei dormía tranquilamente en su cama, la luz de la Luna hacía brillar un poco su rostro del modo que se notaba su bello rostro... se encontraba boca a arriba y su cuerpo medio cubierto por las sábanas beige... _

_En ese instante, la puerta se abre ligeramente... Hiei no nota quien era por lo mismo de que siendo un humano común, no sentía eso, no sentía la presencia que se acercaba con lentitud a su cama y por lo tanto... hacia él... _

_Se nota, que una especie de zapatilla blanca pisa la alfombra de ese lugar... al mismo tiempo unas vestimentas blancas, el ser que había entrado vestía de ese modo; sus orejas lo delataban por completo. _

_El chico seguía durmiendo y el kitsune estaba a pocos centímetros de su cama, mira con una sonrisa seductora al chico, sus dorados ojos se posan en el rostro brillante por el astro de la noche. _

_El kitsune estaba cerca de Hiei, a su lado.. primero percibe el aroma fresco y acerca sus suaves y carnosos labios al chico...al unirlos; Hiei abre sus ojos y se queda helado al ver a Youko Kurama enfrente de él. _

_Hay un silencio entre ellos, pero Youko Kurama lo abraza del modo que lo besa de nuevo pero de modo más apasionado... Hiei, por alguna extraña razón se siente embriagado por el dulce aroma de rosas que poseía el zorro. _

_-Hiei...- las palabras del kitsune eran casi un susurro en el oído de Hiei. _

_En ese instante el koorime siente como el zorro comienza a despojarlo de sus ropas mientras siente el cálido cuerpo de ese ser plateado... _

_-No...- Hiei intentaba detenerlo pero le era imposible, los fuertes brazos, sus besos apasionados.. todo, había hechizado casi por completo a Hiei. _

_-Tú... eres... mío...-dice Youko entre besos y caricias que cubrían a Hiei.. _

_Cuando menos se da cuenta Hiei... el zorro estaba encima de él.. sin ropa alguna que lo cubriera _

-Na... ni?....- Hiei se levanta casi gritando, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su respiración era entrecortada, no entendía lo que había ocurrido.

De ese modo, Hiei se levanta y abre la ventana de su habitación para respirar un poco de aire puro...se toca con ambas manos y piensa que todo era un terrible pesadilla, si, eso pensaba...

-Arg... no me puedo dormir!!!!!- se maldice a todo eso, pero por su mente pasa la imagen de Kurama besándolo- ah! eso es lo que no me deja dormir!!!

Pero gira su vista y mira por el espejo que tenía... su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, no se había percatado de eso. De nuevo se va hacia su cama y queda boca abajo... realmente ese sueño le había quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo(jo, a quien no!), su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que nunca en su vida como demonio se le habían ocurrido.

-Malditos nigens! Son tan débiles...- decía molesto, pues en ese instante era igual que ellos...

Realmente el sueño lo afectó demasiado...hasta el grado de irse a lavar la cara con agua fría... no nota que Kurama lo observaba desde una ligera abertura de su puerta. Los ojos del chico estaban un poco rojos, parecía que lloró parte de la noche.

Hiei regresa a su habitación e intenta dormir... y no podía, pero... llegó un momento que el cansancio lo derrotó por completo y se queda dormido...

Al día siguiente Kurama sale de su habitación ya listo para la escuela, no mira ni un solo instante la habitación abierta del chico; toma algo de desayuno y sale de su casa.

Cuando se ve afuera de la casa, suspira un poco y camina rumbo a la escuela... seguía triste y un poco molesto a lo ocurrido el día anterior, no entendía bien por qué hizo eso, por qué lo besó...

-_Tenía miedo de que Yura le hiciera algo..._- por sus pensamientos rondaban esas palabras, sabía bien que Youko no mentía, pues ambos se conocían a la perfección.

No recuerda que tenía que ir con Yusuke y Kuwabara hacia la escuela, a pesar de que iban a diferentes colegios, la mayoría de las veces iban juntos.

Kuwabara que había salido tarde de su casa nota a Kurama... éste se queda un poco extrañado y decide no seguirlo porque luego se topa con Yusuke.

-Urameshi! Qué...- Yusuke le tapa la boca con ambas manos, al punto de casi ponerlo morado.

-Shhh! Kurama se ve un poco diferente hoy, no te has dado cuenta- dice Yusuke un poco pensativo y con aire de detective.

-Ah?... ahora que lo dices...- Kuwabara parecía que se dio cuenta de ello.

-No sé por qué... pero pienso que eso se debe a una... decepción amorosa- comenta con aires de superioridad Urameshi.

-Mmm pueda que tengas razón... de seguro que la chica esa que conocimos en su casa la vez pasada lo rechazó.

-Tú lo crees?- dice Yusuke intentando recordar a esa chica...

Ambos se ríen pero se asustan al ver sus relojes que mostraban pocos minutos para que la hora máxima de entrada en la escuela concluyera, se van corriendo hacia el recinto... antes de que tuviesen más retardos y faltas acumuladas.

El día era tranquilo... pero el ambiente que rodeaba tanto a Kurama como a Hiei eran tensos... Kurama estaba tan adentro de su mente que ni siquiera pone atención a sus clases; algo que extraña a sus compañeros de clase.

Mientras en la casa, Hiei estaba sentado sobre la cama y con sus manos cruzadas intentaba concentrarse un poco... pero no, cada vez que intentaba poner su mente en blanco al instante le aparecía el recuerdo de ese beso...y del sueño.

-NO!!!!!!!! no me lo puedo sacar de la mente! MALDICIÓN!!- Hiei golpea la almohada con todas sus fuerzas... deseaba lo que fuera con tal de no sentirse abrumado...

No podía dejar de pensar en eso hasta que... algo lo deja helado y piensa que ya estaba al grado de loco, en el espejo se le aparece Koenma, como joven.

-Tú...- era lo único que faltaba, la presencia de Koenma.

-Parece que comienzas a sentir de forma más pura los sentimientos humanos, eso en parte es buena señal- decía casi sonriendo el joven de ojos cafés.

El koorime por su lado, hace caso omiso a eso y lo mira de forma asesina.

-No tiene caso que me veas de ese modo, además... así conoces mejor el mundo humano, pero es interesante ver como un ser como tú experimente toda clases de sentimientos...

-Qué quiere darme a entender Koenma?- pregunta serio el chico, lo que provoca una sonrisa en el joven.

-Simplemente que seas libre en sentir lo que quieras, tú en este instante eres dueño de tus sentimientos... por más que intentes sacarlos de tu mente no podrás; siendo un humano eres propenso a tenerlos y cuando eras un koorime tenías más capacidad para ocultarlos por completo.

-Esas son TONTERIAS!!!!-grita molesto el chico y Koenma lo nota... éste respira hondo para tener un poco más de paciencia.

-Piensa lo que quieras Hiei, pero siendo humano... esos sentimientos te envolverán, es común entre los humanos.

En ese instante, Koenma desaparece del espejo y Hiei se queda helado... se abraza así mismo analiza un poco las palabras de Koenma...

-Dueño.. de mis sentimientos... tonterías.... pero, sigo sin entender eso...- se decía así mismo, sabía a la perfección que cuando experimentó eso, cuando Kurama lo besó... sintió algo nunca antes había sentido.

Se pone a analizar todo, pero al recordar el sueño extraño y el dulce beso de Kurama... siente mariposas en su estómago, era la primera vez que sentía eso... ante una sola persona.

Kurama para él era un compañero, si... solo eso, pero... desde que lo conoció sintió una chispa entre ellos, una extraña clase de atracción entre ambos pues desde un principio entablaron lo que Kurama llama por amistad. Al paso del tiempo entre ellos había una relación especial... algo que aún no se logra hacia Yusuke y Kuwabara, era algo especial entre ellos dos.

Ambos siempre iban juntos a todo, en batallas, en paseos y sobretodo... que Hiei solía ir a casa de Kurama en el Nigenkai donde el koorime observaba casi todas las tardes a Kurama haciendo los deberes... o cocinando... o cualquier cosa y si se podía, descansaba en el árbol que daba hacia la habitación del chico, en ese árbol de Sakura.

Hiei recuerda cada uno de esos momentos, esos momentos en los cuales llegó un momento en que ambos sentían el peligro en sus seres... era raro en Hiei, pero siendo demonio había instantes que dudaba un poco en su misión pero... siempre lo superaba al ver la dulce sonrisa de Kurama su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando recuerda eso, posa su mano en su hombro y mira de nuevo por el espejo... se imagina por unos instante a Kurama a su lado y sonriendo. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, cada sonrisa de ese chico, cada palabra de aliento era un elixir de vida para él... un vicio...

Su mente queda en blanco por unos instantes y trata de calmarse... pero, realmente se da cuenta que lo apreciaba, era algo nuevo para él pero le hacía sentir bien, nunca sentía esa calidez en su pecho, ese deseo de verlo...

-Acaso... todos los humanos sienten esto..?...- no se lo creía, no creía lo que experimentaba en ese instante pero... por qué de él?, por qué de Kurama?- su aroma, su persona... su sonrisa...- se decía pasa si, pero piensa que posiblemente todo sea a causa de ese zorro ladrón...

Cuando su mente crea la imagen de dicho ser, un ligero enfado lo rodea... sabía que ese ser tenía la 'fama' de tener a los amantes que sea, sin importar su sexo; pero aún así... Hiei se maldice a lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Por qué a mi???... arrg! Rayos!- y sale corriendo de la casa, sin rumbo fijo.

En la escuela, Kurama estaba aun muy pensativo... se decía lo tonto que fue al besar al chico, se dejó llevar por su impulso y no por su mente...

-_Soy un tonto... no debí..._- mientras pensaba eso suspira un poco y cierra por unos instantes sus ojos, cuando los abre se queda helado al ver a Sakura enfrente de él- Sa..kura...

-Suichi, estás bien?... has estado en otro mundo todo el día.

-No, eso no es cierto...- Kurama por primera vez, sonríe falsamente.. la chica lo nota.

-Tú sonrisa no me engaña... ven, hablemos en la cafetería- Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces, toma la mano del chico y se lo lleva.

Cuando ambos se pierde, Yusuke y Kuwabara llegan... Botán de igual modo los acompaña.

-Oigan... y Kurama?, no debería de estar por aquí?- dice Botán viendo por todos lados para encontrarlo.

-O.O no está...- dice Yusuke al no verlo por ninguna parte.

-Acaso buscan a Minamino?- dice un compañero de Kurama.

-Ah, si... lo ha visto- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Si, se fue con Sakura... supongo que a tomar un café- dice el chico un poco pensativo.

Al escuchar eso, Yusuke y Kuwabara se imaginan otras cosas y Botán los golpea, éstos por lógica se molestan.

-Dejen de pensar en esas cosas, en este caso no contaremos por hoy con ellos- dice Botán seria.

-Keh de acuerdo...- contesta derrotado Kuwabara.

Luego de eso, los tres se van de ahí y en otro lugar, Sakura había comprado algo de tomar en la cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras de la escuela, Kurama le agradece y ella...

-De verdad te veo diferente hoy, se puede saber?- pregunta Sakura un poco preocupada.

-No... no es nada- un sonrisa ligeramente triste se muestra y Kurama gira su vista hacia la ventana.

-No te creo, acaso.... se debe a alguien?

Kurama se queda extrañado y mira a Sakura, ella sonríe divertida porque nota la razón de esa actitud en su amigo.

-Acaso... hiciste algo, no debido...?- las palabras de la chica dejan sorprendido al chico, pues parecía que le daba en el blanco a todo.

-Puede ser así...- contesta el chico.

-Es lógico, tu cara lo dice todo... pero, esa persona... no dijo nada?- pregunta Sakura.

-Iiee- dice Kurama mirando hacia la taza e café que enfrente suyo.

Sakura sonríe y Kurama lo observa, ella le daba ánimos a todo.

-Tú siempre me has dicho que sonría, yo quiero que igual sonrías... de seguro que esa persona no piensa nada malo a lo que hiciste porque eres alguien especial...- Sakura una vez más sonríe y Kurama asiente.

-Eso... espero, pues me di cuenta... que es muy especial para mí.

-Así se hace! Yo sé que esa persona no te lo negará!- la chica sin pensarlo lo abraza, éste se queda un poco extrañado pero acepta esa muestra de apoyo.

Ambos chicos se quedan así por algunos instantes y... para variar, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban en unos arbustos debajo de la ventana donde ellos estaban.

-Jejejeje no conocía ese lado de Kurama- dice Kuwabara en un tono casi pervertido.

-Pues ya ves... – Yusuke igual sonríe pero... notan a Botán molesta.

-Deberían de trabajar chismosos!- dice la chica más molesta...

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que Hiei se acercaba, y los ve...

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunta Hiei al ver a los chicos espiando a Kurama y a Sakura.

-Hiei!... no te esperábamos!- Botán estaba nerviosa, pues le daba nervios la mirada fría de Hiei.

-Han... visto a Kurama?- Hiei mira a los chicos serio y alza su vista... sus ojos se abren al ver que Sakura abrazaba a Kurama.

No se lo esperaba, no entendía lo que ocurría y baja su vista, Yusuke nota un hilo de ira recorre al ex koorime; este se da la media vuelta y desaparece del panorama.

-Ah? y Hiei?-pregunta Kazuma al no verlo...

-Se... fue...- dice Yusuke.

Al mismo tiempo Kurama se separa de ella y le sonríe.

-Gracias Sakura, siempre cuento contigo- dice Kurama.

-Para eso son los amigos...

En eso, Kurama nota por el ovillo del ojo un silueta oscura que se iba de ahí, nota que era Hiei y un ligero escalofrío lo recorre; Sakura lo nota, pues el chico toma sus cosas y sale a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Nos vemos luego! Gracias por todo!- dice Kurama al salir de la cafetería.

-De... acuerdo...- Sakura se queda sin palabras.

Al salir del lugar, Kurama ve a sus amigos y se queda extrañado al verlos debajo del ventanal donde su mesa se encontraba.

-Y.. qué hacen aquí?.

-Ah! este... te quería decir que, mañana tenemos una reunión con Genkai... jajaja- Botán reía y los chicos se sienten aliviados, pues si Kurama se enteraba que ellos estaban de espías pensando cosas que ni eran ciertas...

Kurama agradece y se va de ahí, el chico de ojos esmeraldas se sentía incómodo porque piensa que éste...

-_No lo creo, solo espero que esté bien..._- pensaba el kitsune y se detiene de pronto al ver a una silueta más pequeña que él enfrente- Hi...ei...

Ahí estaba, Hiei estaba su espalda y éste se acerca con lentitud pero...

-No te acerques- las palabras de Hiei eran un poco frías, Kurama obedece.

-Yo.... te quería dar una disculpa lo de ayer... no...- Kurama comienza a hablar y Hiei no le dice nada, parecía que lo escuchaba bien.

-... eso quedó en el pasado- contesta Hiei- te... puedo...

Le costaba trabajo hablar, era la primera vez que decía esa clase de cosas, por primera vez se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y decirle algo...

-Los seres... humanos... por qué... aman?- dice Hiei con la cabeza baja y Kurama nota que parecía sonrojado.

-...porque, nos hace feliz,... nos hace feliz contar con una persona...- dice Kurama sorprendido de sí mismo, era la primera vez que contestaba a eso sin dudar o titubear.

-...todos... lo... poseen?- las palabras de Hiei eran casi mudas, era lógico que le costaba trabajo preguntar eso.

Kurama se queda callado por unos segundos, esa pregunta por alguna extraña razón hace que su corazón lata a toda velocidad y un halo de esperanza lo iluminara.

-... si, todo ser vivo lo posee- eso último ya no lo decía Suichi, Youko Kurama estaba presente en ese instante pero sin que la apariencia de Suichi cambiara.

Hiei se queda helado y analiza esas palabras, si era así... él, podía amar?... era capaz de poseer esa clase de sentimientos?...en eso, Hiei gira y queda enfrente de Kurama. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

-Yo... – Hiei parecía que diría algo pero... de pronto pierde el conocimiento, Kurama se queda helado a eso y antes de que cayera al suelo logra atraparlo entre sus brazos.

-Hie! Hiei!!!!!- Kurama se queda helado, no entendía el por qué Hiei se desmayó... pero, por su mente pasa algo que lo... aterra. 

**Fin del capítulo siete**

n.n weeeeee!!!!!!! estoy muy feliz, ya estoy devuelta luego de 15 días de no actualizar... T.T mou, ahora si podré actualizar mis fics porque he terminado con el duro trabajo de la escuela(por ahora), en fin agradezco a todos ustedes por la espera!!!!

Hiei- u.u tenías que regresar...

Bunny- ohh, tranquilo Hiei ahora si seguiremos trabajando!

Como vieron... XD ya Hiei se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Kurama y éste ya igual sólo falta que se digan lo que uno siente por el otro pero... oh kami, Hiei tuvo un desmayo pero... a qué se debió? por qué Kurama se puso muy alterado?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

En fin, me alegro que les siga gustando mi fic, eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiéndolo... mm pues aun no lo he terminado y bueno, eso dependerá ya mucho de ustedes jejejeje que mejor pasemos a los reviews!!!!!

**Aelita:** mou, Hiei a ella le alegró tu contestación!

Hiei- u.u

n.n mou, toma eso como si, si... mil disculpas por desaparecerme por un tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo porque algunas cosas ya me estaban poniendo la soga al cuello, pero descuida! ya a partir de esta semana todo regresará a la normalidad, trataré que no vuelva a suceder! gracias por tu review!

**Haruka:** jejejeje muchas gracias y si! lo continuaré como siempre, jejeje gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

**Atemu Asakel 04:** mou! si... Yura toma mucho esas oportunidades, es una mala... -.-, en fin.... n.n muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de veras que me sentí hasta un poco más tranquila, jejeje claro! Hiei al final le dará una buena paliza a Yura, grax por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Rurouni-Andrea: **mou! amiga ya pasó esto tan rápido y aqui hay una nueva actualización!... jejeje, que te pareció lo del sueño?...XD jejeje lo de mi cuento sabré resultados hasta marzo así que... a esperar y ver que pasa, jejeje grax por tu review nos estaremos viendo por el msn!

Mou, creo que son todos... en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capi y bueno! pues los dejamos Hiei y yo para seguir escribiendo...

Hiei- eso me sonó a manada

Bunny- n.n si claro, gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos viendo en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny n.n


	8. La advertencia de Koenma

**Capítulo 8: la advertencia de Koenma**

****

Kurama no duda un solo instante, tenía en sus brazos a Hiei y se lo lleva a toda velocidad a su casa; estaba preocupado... al mismo tiempo no duda en avisar a sus compañeros.

Al paso de una hora aproximadamente todos estaban en la casa de Kurama y Hiei no despertaba aún...

-A ver si entendí, Hiei de pronto se desmayó?- decía una Botán un tanto confundida.

-Así fue... estaba bien y de pronto cayó al suelo sin conocimiento- la voz de Kurama sonaba muy preocupante.

Yusuke y Kuwabara igual estaban algo extrañados, pero... Kazuma de pronto recuerda las palabras de Botán en una ocasión anterior.

-Este... no será lo que haya dicho... Botán?- pregunta un extrañado Kuwabara.

-O.O oh Kami!, es lo más posible,.. en ese caso, debo de avisarle a Koenma-sama!- Botán sale apresurada de la habitación y el resto se queda ahí.

-Ahora que lo dice ella, creo que tiene razón...- Yusuke estaba serio, de alguna u otra forma le preocupaba Hiei.

En ese momento hay un silencio... ninguno de ellos dice algo, Kurama se levanta y sale de la habitación, sus amigos notan que estaba ligeramente preocupado.

-Yo... regreso en un momento, deje que les prepare algo- sus amigos se quedan un poco sorprendidos porque Kurama había dicho eso sin la misma armonía con la que habla.

Kurama se va de ahí, dejando a Yusuke y a Kuwabara solos, al fondo seguía Hiei sin conocimiento.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Kurama así...- Kazuma mira por unos instantes la entrada del lugar y nota que Kurama bajaba de las escaleras.

-Así es, igual me extraña... bueno, Koenma una vez me comentó que Kurama conocía desde hace tiempo ya a Hiei... lo más seguro que esté así porque su amigo se desmayó.

-Keh! Hiei... como un amigo?- Kuwabara no creía lo que decía Yusuke y se ríe- jejeje no me hagas reir! Ese enano ni en mil siglos!!!!!!!

Yusuke le tapa la boca, sabía que eso no era muy correcto y más porque notan que Hiei se despertaba, así era, Hiei abre lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que ve son dos caras; las caras de Yusuke y de Kazuma.

-Hasta que despiertas enano!

Hiei abre tanto los ojos pues no se esperaba a esos dos locos, como él decía, alrededor de su cama.

-Sueño pesadillas y despierto para ver a dos pesadillas- dice Hiei con un aire de fastidio.

-Oh, amigo... no te pongas así- Yusuke sonríe con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Dónde... estoy..?- Hiei no reconoce a primera vista el lugar donde se encontraba y queda sentado sobre la cama- ah, estoy en casa de Kurama...

-Nooo, ni modo que en el suel....- Kuwabara no termina de hablar cuando Yusuke lo golpea.

-Gracias Urameshi... me duele la cabeza con solo escucharlo- dice Hiei.

Mientras hablan un poco, Kurama se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar unas bebidas... toma un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.

-_Las palabras de Botán después de todo eran ciertas... Hiei..._- mira por unos instantes por la ventana y recuerda las palabras...

El chico pone en una bandeja las bebidas y sale, escucha el timbre de la entrada de la casa y deja la bandeja en la mesa. Kurama abre la puerta y se da cuenta que eran Koenma y Botán.

-Ya regresé!- dice Botán sonriente.

-Buenas tardes Kurama- dice Koenma en tono formal.

-Pasen...

Los dos seres entran y Kurama cierra la puerta y al mismo tiempo los guía hasta la habitación de Hiei, cuando entran, Kuwabara y Yusuke se quedan helados al ver a Koenma(en su versión adulta) presente.

-Me acabo de enterar de lo que te sucedió Hiei- dice un poco preocupado Koenma.

-...- Hiei cruza sus brazos y su mirada muestra seriedad.

-Jejeje bueno preparé algo de beber para ustedes- espero que sean de su agrado- Kurama nota el ambiente que se formaba y lo rompe con aquellas palabras.

Koenma se sienta en una silla y suspira... todos lo observan extrañados, éste toma un poco de aire y habla.

-Al parecer, el cuerpo de Hiei está sufriendo las consecuencias de la maldición a la que fue expuesto.. ya les había dicho Botán, ne?

Los presentes asienten y Koenma sigue hablando:

-Si... estaba leyendo hace poco que el cambio drástico de un demonio a un humano es muy grande, y bueno al parecer es cierto...dime Hiei como te sientes?- pregunta Koenma.

El chico se queda en silencio por unos instantes y luego contesta:

-Me siento igual que siempre... sólo que, me sentí débil...

-Pero no te pasó otra cosa?- pregunta Kurama.

-Iee, gracias- sus palabras estaban en un tono un poco fastidioso.

-Tranquilo Hiei, supongo que esto no será tan largo... bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que se inicie una búsqueda mas certera- explica Koemna.

-Qué quiere que hagamos?- Botán parecía interesada en el asunto.

-Enviaré a otros seres para que busquen el paradero de Yura... pues ella sabe a la perfección los movimientos de Yusuke y compañía...

-Acaso, eso no significa que nosotros no somos los únicos detectives espirituales?- pregunta Kuwabara extrañado, Yusuke lo mira muy serio.

-Desde cuando te auto nombras 'detective'??? yo que recuerdo te agregaste porque si hace tiempo- Yusuke dice esas palabras mientras que Kuwabara lo mira de forma asesina.

-Cállate no tienes derecho a decir eso!

Lo que eran Botán y Koenma, se miran mutuamente y de sus cabezas aparece una gota de agua, Kurama sonríe con nervios y Hiei mira hacia la ventana en plan de que le importa un comino como rayos ese chico torpe se nombró un detective...

-Bueno, eso es lo que menos importa- interviene Koenma- lo que importa en este mismo instante es encontrar a Yura.. y más al ver lo ocurrido con Hiei.

Koemna se levanta de su asiento y mira a los presentes bastante serio de lo normal, Botán sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Botán ya les había dicho eso... bueno, pues se los recordaré de nuevo... en este instante los otros seres que están a mi servicio, iniciarán con la búsqueda furtiva de Yura, pues si no la encontramos lo antes posible.... Hiei... pueda que sufra otro desmayo de ese tipo... y bueno...

No podía terminar de hablar, el ex koorime mira hacia las sábanas como un poco... ¿preocupado? Mientras que Kurama... intentaba ocultarlo pero no, una de las peores cosas que no desea era que Hiei desapareciera de su lado.

-... mientras, que Hiei siga aquí; no sea que Yura lo encuentre y es capaz de matarlo... Botán, es momento de irnos- dice un Koenma bastante abrumado.

-Si

Ellos dos se van de ahí y el resto se queda una vez más en silencio, Kurama acompaña a Koenma y a Botán hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa... Botán se adelanta un poco del modo que el chico se queda a solas por unos instantes con Suichi.

-No te preocupes Kurama, ella estará de nuevo en nuestras manos, mientras sigue cuidando de Hiei como hasta ahora- dice eso último poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de que no se preocupara más.

Kurama asiente y luego ve como el chico se iba y al mismo tiempo se perdía en la noche... cierra la puerta pero ve a Yusuke y a Kuwabara cerca de ellos.

-Ustedes...- Kurama no sabía ni que decir ante tal asunto.

-Es momento de que nos retiremos, nos vemos mañana con Genkai- dice Yusuke.

-Igual, nos vemos luego!- Kuwabara igual se despide.

Pero Suichi, solo sonríe un poco y despide a sus amigos; tras cerrar la puerta toma un poco de aire, intenta tranquilizarse pero... por su mente pasaban esas palabras de Koenma...

-Haría lo que fuera con tal de que esté aquí- dice Kurama al mira el techo unos instantes...

Suba las escaleras y llega a la habitación de Hiei este se encontraba algo pensativo y no nota la presencia de su amigo.

-Esto... es detestable... esta.. apariencia...- decía entre dientes Hiei, por alguna extraña razón mira hacia la puerta y mira la silueta de Kurama, pero... algo lo deja extrañado, sorprendido- qué te pasa?.

los ojos de Kurama estaban un poco llorosos, pero niega con la cabeza y se acerca a él del modo que se sienta en la cama.

-No te preocupes amigo, la vamos a encontrar- dice Kurama con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Al principio Hiei se siente muy extraño pero... esa sonrisa lo hace cambiar de actitud por completo, era la primera vez que sentía esa calidez de las sonrisas de Kurama penetrar en su ser, sentía una extraña calidez que lo rodeaba en todo su ser...

Kurama lo abraza de nuevo, Hiei no opone resistencia en ese momento y siente el aroma del kitsune cerca de él..

-Me preocupaste hoy...- dice Kurama.

-Estoy bien- dice un poco en seco el chico.

-Deja de decir cosas- dice Kurama sonriendo un poco.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Kurama que siente como los brazos de Hiei igual lo rodeaban, primero era sorpresa y luego una gran felicidad que rodeaba al chico de la cabellera de fuego y ojos esmeraldas...

Ambos chicos se quedan así, toda la noche... llega el nuevo día y ambos dormían profundamente sobre la cama, abrazados... cuando Kurama abre sus ojos, nota que un nuevo día había llegado, mira hacia abajo y nota que Hiei seguía ahí, dormía como un chico indefenso...

Suichi gira su vista hacia un reloj y sus ojos se quedan tan abiertos pues...

-Oh por kami! Casi se me olvida!- girta Kurama del modo que hace a un lado al pobre de Hiei- se no hace tarde!

Hiei cae de la cama y se despierta de golpe mientras nota a un Kurama todo apresurado.

-Pero que tanto ruido es ese?- dice Hiei molesto por la linda forma de despertarse.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con Yusuke y los demás con sensei Genkai!

Kurama termina por salir de la habitación y Hiei se queda ahí por unos cuantos momentos.

-Keh...

Más tarde ambos salen hacia ese lugar, no tardan mucho en llegar... aunque cuando llegan, Hiei sobretodo se lleva una gran sorpresa.

-Buenos días Kurama-kun, Hiei-kun!- dice una sonriente Yukina hacia los recién llegados.

Hiei se queda helado ante eso, no se esperaba que les diera la bienvenida su... propia hermana; Kurama sonríe mientras la saluda, luego le da un ligero codazo al chico.

-Buenas...- dice fijando su vista hacia otro punto.

Al fondo se escucha la voz de una mujer mayor, parecía que era de Genkai.

-Ya llegaron Yukina?- pregunta la anciana desde al fondo.

-Hai!- contesta sonriente la niña.

De ese modo, Yukina los hace pasar y ellos son llevados hasta la zona la anciana se encontraba, Yusuke y Kuwabara ya estaban presentes al igual que Yukina.

-Llegan tarde- dice Kuwabara.

-Cállate- dice Hiei molesto.

Ambos chicos son invitados a sentarse por Genkai y ésta no tarda en hablar.

-Es bueno que estén aquí...- dice la anciana.

-Y bueno, se puede saber la razón de esta visita obligatoria?- pregunta Yusuke un poco molesto.

-Yusuke torpe, los llamé porque esa Yura anda haciendo de las suyas de nuevo...

-Acaso... la conoce?- dice un poco extrañado Kuwabara.

-Entonces si era cierto? Usted la conoció desde hace tiempo?- pregunta Botán curiosa.

Genkai asiente mientras bebe un poco de té que Yukina no tardó en servir, cuando le sirvió a Kuwabara éste toma sus manos para sonreírle, ella se sonroja un poco.

-Si, como ven yo conozco a esa mujer... ambas nos conocemos desde tiempo atrás- Genkai intenta recordar el tiempo exacto cuando la conoció- ella igual era una participante del torneo de las Artes Oscuras al que participé cuando era más joven...

Los presentes se quedan helados a eso, no se lo esperaban pero dejan que Genkai hablara de ello.

-Flash back-

Eran tiempos no muy remotos, un estadio se encontraba lleno de bullicio... demonios de todas clases gritaban de emoción porque se estaba dando inicio el famoso Torneo de Artes Oscuras.

Se notaba que apenas era la primera ronda y los participantes estaban por salir... por una lado estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y ojos cafés mientras portaba un traje estilo oriental de color rojo, que hacían juego con su cabello y sus ojos; a su lado estaba un hombre más alto que ella un poco moreno y mirada fría.

Al otro lado, estaban varios seres y entre ellos destacaba una chica de piel ligeramente lila, ojos violeta intenso y largos cabellos azabaches peinados en una alta coleta; vestía un poco estrafalaria pero era atractiva a la vista del público.

El arbitro que dirigía la pelea de ese momento llama a las dos participantes, Genkai estaba por subir al estadio cuando su compañero pone su mano en el hombro de ella, en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Toguro- dice Genkai con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos se ponen en sus posiciones, Genkai nota que la chica sonríe, el árbitro da inicio a la pelea y...

-Así que eres Genkai, es un honor conocerte- dice la chica de ojos violetas.

-Si, así es... al menos puedo saber tu nombre?- dice la chica.

-Je, soy Yura... pero, nunca lo volverás a recordar!!!!!!!!

Yura inicia la pelea usando un ataque en base a sus hilos y Genkai estaba impresionada ante el poder de la bruja, logra esquivar dicho ataque...

-Eres fuerte, en ese caso no me debo confiar- comenta Genkai en palabras que Yura solo alcanza a escuchar.

Al decir eso, Genkai se reincorpora y se lanza al ataque, se produce una gran luz...

-fin del flash back-

-Como ven, fue mi primer contrincante de ese torneo que siempre detesté- comenta la anciana.

-Y... supongo que usted ganó, verdad?- dice Kurama.

-Hai- dice Genkai.

-Otro flash back-

La pelea había llegado a su final y Yura se encontraba en el suelo llena de heridas mientras que una cansada Genkai había dado su mejor ataque.

-No debí subestimarte... es la primera vez que una humana me derrota- dice Yura adolorida.

-Ni que decir... igual eres fuerte, las brujas como tú son difíciles de derrotar.

Yura sonríe con malicia y hace el intento de hablar de nuevo.

-Sé que no me matarás... no tienes dichas intenciones, pero... gracias a ello cometerás un grave error... aún así.. sé que algún día nos veremos las caras...

-Di lo que quieras... no creo lo que dice la lectura del futuro- Genkai no le toma importancia alguna eso.

La bruja termina por perder el conocimiento y de ese modo, Genkai es la ganadora de esa ronda...

-fin del flash back-

Todos habían escuchado con atención el relato y ella termina su taza de té para dar conclusión a dicha plática.

-Yura... es miembro de un clan muy famoso de brujos en el Makai, tiene mucha fuerza y destreza en hechizos y maldiciones... y si, a una bruja no se le debe de insultar pues éstas pueden lanzarte alguna maldición- dice eso último hacia Hiei.

-Ah, yo no sabía eso Genkai- dice Yusuke bastante alegre.

-Ella es muy astuta, no aparece porque sabe que si la atrapan y muere, la maldición se rompe y Hiei regresa a ser un demonio... pero, igual lo hace porque sabe las consecuencias de ello...

-Esas mismas que comentó Koenma?- Botán habla un poco preocupada.

-Si, Hiei pueda que sea un ser fuerte pero... ningún demonio soporta ese cambio tan radical, por más apariencia humana tenga su cuerpo no es como el nuestro, sino... cuando estos son humanos a la fuerza... sufren un descontrol en su interior que los debilita a casi un 100 , hay algunos que no logran soportarlo...

Cuando dice eso último Hiei, parece que no se lo creía.. pero... recuerda que ya había sufrido un desmayo a eso; era cierto, entre más tiempo pasaba.. su cuerpo era cada vez más débil...

-Y... cómo podemos lograr que Hiei no termine... así?- las palabras de Kurama eran un poco entrecortadas.

-Por ahora... nada, pero ya recibí la nota de Koemna-sama diciendo que envió a sus otros seres en la búsqueda de esa bruja, en teoría... ella tiene la misma apariencia de anciana que yo pero... los brujos igual tienen la capacidad para rejuvenecer las veces que deseen.

-Keh, esto es una tontería, acaso no hay algún método?- dice Hiei algo molesto.

-Iiee- Genkai calma al chico- será mejor que aprendas a ser paciente y vivir como nosotros, yo que sepa de ella... sólo sé que al tenerla en nuestras manos la maldición se destruiría.

Una vez más hay un silencio entre ellos, Yukina es quien lo rompe.

-No te preocupes Hiei-kun, si te pones enfermo Yukina te puede cuidar- dice Yukina con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah? Yukina... pero, que no ves que Hiei es un maleducado?...tiene mal genio!- dice Kuwabara, pero... Yusuke lo golpea.

-Deja de decir tonterías- dice Yusuke.

-Jejeje- Kurama sonríe ante eso y más porque ve que Hiei se siente incómodo.

Hiei no sabe que decir pues estaba hablando por completo con su hermana, se sentiría raro si ella lo cuidara como decía...

-...gracias...- su voz era ligera pero clara para los presentes; Kurama, Botán y Yusuke sonríen contentos ante eso.. por su lado, Kuwabara no entiende nada de nada.

-Hay cosas que muchas veces no se peuden revelar- dice Genkai al chico de ojos pequeños.

-Pero...- Kuwabara de nuevo se queda con las ganas de la razón por la cual sus amigos sonrieron en forma cómplice.

Así siguió un poco más dicha reunión pero... no sabían que estaban siendo observados por Yura, ella estaba en lo alto de uno de los árboles del templo, tenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera con la cual observa a sus víctimas.

-Así que.. estás cayendo en las consecuencias de mi maldición... interesante, je no falta mucho para que caiga por completo y así... podré acabar con todos ellos...

Yura deja el lugar y Kuwabara se siente un poco extraño aunque piensa que todo era imaginación de su parte.

De ese modo, Hiei solo deseaba el momento de encontrar de nuevo a Yura y acabarla para regresar a su apariencia de koorime. 

**Fin del capítulo ocho**

mou! T.T Yusuke y los demás deben de apresurarse, Hiei ha comenzado a sufrir los cambios de su cuerpo y... por eso se desmayó...!

Hiei- � detesto que me pongas tan débil!

n.nU es necesario....bueno... sólo le spuedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo ocurrirá algo interesante, mou! de igual vforma... encontrarán a Yura pronto? Hiei regresará pronto a ser demonio? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Mou, antes de dejarlos, solo diré que por esta ocasión no podré contestar sus reviews... T.T pero aun así les agradezco a todos ustedes que han estado leyendo mi fic y de igual forma que sea de su agrado! GRACIAS!!!

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	9. Fiesta y karaoke

**Capítulo 9: fiesta y karaoke**

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Hiei cayó en la maldición de Yura y es un humano. Durante ese tiempo, Hiei pasó por mucho... desde aprender a vestirse hasta descubrir algo nuevo en su interior.

Las cosas entre Kurama y él parecían igual... a pesar de que ambos se han dado cuenta de que esa unión que ellos tienen, no era de simple amistad, sino, de algo mucho más fuerte. Cuando Kurama se enteró de las consecuencias de la maldición de Yura, realmente se espantó pues una de las peores cosas era que Hiei no estuviera de su lado más...

Luego de esa reunión con Genkai y los demás, ninguno de los cuatro se pudo ver... la escuela por su lado los estaba absorbiendo por completo y durante unas dos semanas ninguno pudo saber del otro.

Kurama cuando llegaba de la escuela saludaba a Hiei, comía con él y luego se ponía a estudiar... si, eran momentos muy pesados. Hiei por su lado solo lo observaba como tenía su cuarto lleno de libros de diversas asignatura desconocidas para él.

Hiei en una ocasión nota la habitación de su amigo cerrada y decide abrirla con cuidado, nota que su amigo estaba estudiando en su escritorio... parecía muy centrado en ello, el koorime nunca había visto a sus compañeros en ese estado, no sabía que eso del estudio era muy importante en ellos, sobretodo en Kurama.

-Que es?- pregunta Hiei al ver un libro grueso que leía Kurama.

-Biología...- dice Kurama mientras se voltea pero... Hiei se queda helado al verlo pues... el chico tenía unas gafas con las cuales le ayudaban a leer mejor.

El kitsune nota la expresión de Hiei y se las quita mientras sonríe.

-Jejeje nuevo para ti, ne?... las uso para ver mejor, no tengo problemas de vista pero me ayudan un poco.

-Ya veo..

Hiei nota que su amigo sigue con sus estudios y sale de ahí, se sentía raro porque en esos días no tenía largas pláticas con él... decide irse hasta la parte más alta de la casa de Kurama... un lugar donde se podía apreciar las estrellas de la noche.

El ex demonio llega hasta ese lugar y se queda asombrado a la noche tan estrellada de ese momento, la Luna por su parte estaba llena por completo y le daba una vista perfecta a la cuidad.

-No sabía que esto fuese tan... bello- era la primera vez que decía esas palabras- keh, desde que estoy aquí me he dado cuenta que el mundo de los humanos no es tan malo como parece...

Se sienta y se queda mirando las estrellas, nunca lo había hecho y le parecía interesante verlas... en ese mismo instante no se da cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando a él de forma sigilosa.

-Es la primera vez que veo que subes aquí- dice Kurama desde atrás y pone su mano en el hombro del chico.

El chico, queda helado al gesto y se asusta del modo que casi se cae desde arriba de la casa; Kurama lo alcanza a tiempo.

-O.OU ah… lo siento- dice el chico apenado y le ayuda.

-Gracioso...- era lógico que Hiei se molestara a eso.

Momentos después, Hiei y Kurama miraban ambos las estrellas... Kurama las observaba con una sonrisa y Hiei lo mira.

-Y por qué no estudias ahorita?- dice Hiei curioso.

-De hecho no estaba estudiando... solo leía unas cosas interesantes...- die Kurama sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-Por qué los nigens estudian, ya sé que es algo importante pero...

-Jejeje porque en el futuro tenemos que vivir de algo y con lo que aprendemos a lo largo del tiempo nos ayudará.

Hiei baja la cabeza al escuchar eso, sabía que Kurama en ese instante era un joven pero... no se imaginaba a un Kurama adulto.

-Te pasa algo?- Kurama se queda extrañado a la expresión de Hiei.

-Nada...- dice Hiei sin mirarlo.

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hiei que siente como Kurama lo abraza y de sus mejillas un ligero rubor aparece.

-Oh, gomen por no hacerte mucho caso estos días... de veras que el estudio me tiene de lleno- dice Kurama en tono de perdón.

-Pero si dices que eso de estudiar es importante.. no sé por qué lo dices- dice Hiei confundido.

-...- Kurama siente que una piedra se le cae en la cabeza y se aleja de Hiei... en pocas palabras... el chico había roto ese ambiente.

-Y ahora que dije?- dice Hiei con cara de 'what?'.

Kurama se lamentaba a veces que estuviera ahí, pero de pronto se ríe y su amigo lo ve raro.

-Jajajaja de veras que a veces eres un ingenuo, Hiei- comenta Kurama con una gran sonrisa.

-.... ..keh!- Hiei le da la espalda.

-Hasta cuando vas a reconocer tus acciones?- dice Kurama divertido.

-Cállate...- Hiei se estaba molestando a ello y hace el intento de irse pero...

Al intentar dejar el lugar siente como la cálida mano de Kurama toma su muñeca y le impide irse, éste se queda helado porque por alguna extraña razón... algo le decía que en ese instante no estaba con Kurama sino con... Youko...

Así era, el alma de Youko había poseído por unos instantes el cuerpo de Kurama y se lo acerca.

-Debo decir... que tu olor es un elixir para mi ser... Hiei...- dice en tono sensual Youko mientras besa el delgado cuello del chico.

-.....- Hiei no decía palabra alguna, su rostro estaba como un tomate, por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que no se moviera...

-Si Kurama no puede hacerlo... yo mismo me encargaré...- Youko, posaba sus manos en la cabellera de Hiei, éste por su lado se sentía un poco nervioso.

-...yo... no... no lo hagas...- dice Hiei mientras trata de alejarse de las garras de Youko Kurama.

No se da cuenta que... se hace tanto para atrás que... se le acaba el suelo y...

-Maldiciooooonnnnnnn!!!!!!!!- dice Hiei mientras cae al suelo.

Para eso, Kurama regresa en sí y ve a su Hiei en el suelo, éste se queda helado y corre hasta llegar a él, se tranquiliza un poco porque ve que cae en unos arbustos.

-Hiei! Estás bien! Respode!- dice un Kurama preocupado al ver a un Hiei lleno de hojitas y ramitas por doquier.

-Ahhhh.......- los ojos de Hiei se movían en forma de espiral y Kurama lo saca de ahí.

-Perdóname! No se que pasó!- Kurama estaba muy apenado y abraza al ex koorime.

Kurama era quien se queda sorprendido, pues es Hiei ahora quien lo abraza tras haber recuperado el conocimiento.

-Una más... y casi... me matas- dice Hiei un poco molesto, pero a Kurama lo hace sentir bien...

-Lo siento, Youko Kurama hace de las suyas a veces...- dice un poco divertido el chico lo que provoca un ligero susto al koorime.

Después, los dos entran a la casa y Kurama revisa si no tenía alguna herida, era un sorpresa que así no fuera, solo decía el chico que estaba adolorido pero nada más.

-Je, que te parece si mañana luego de que regrese a clases salimos un rato... – pregunta Kurama con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sa..lir...?- pregunta Hiei extrañado.

-Oh, si! hace tiempo que no lo hacemos... bueno, sobretodo yo... la escuela absorbe mucho y de vez en cuando nosotros solemos salir a pasear por la cuidad.

Hiei escuchaba con atención esas palabras, no sabía que los humanos cuando se sentían muy estresados por las presiones de la escuela o del trabajo solían salir a pasear por la cuidad; por su mente diavagaba que eso sonaba un poco interesante. El chico asiente del modo que Kurama se alegra.

-Entonces ya está... waa!- Kurama bosteza- creo que lo mejor será que me acueste... estoy muerto.

De ese modo, Kurama se despide de Hiei y se va a su habitación... de nuevo, Hiei se queda solo y entra a la cocina por un poco de agua(no se preocupen, ya sabe bastante este niño XD). Después regresa a su habitación pero... se da cuenta que Kurama no cerro su puerta por completo...

-Kurama...?- pregunta desde afuera, nota que la luz estaba apagada y ve que Kurama estaba dormido... le era extraño ver que el chico se durmió casi al instante- está dormido...

Hiei mira como dormía el chico, nota que su rostro se veía más angelical de lo que era y eso lo hechiza... se acerca lentamente a él, su instinto le decía que lo hiciera...

-Es... tan lindo...- sus palabras casi eran un susurro y no lo duda, une sus labios con los de Kurama en un beso muy ligero, casi un roce...

No pasa mucho cuando se separa, sus mejillas de nuevo estaban rosadas o mejor dicho, rojas... y se va corriendo de ahí, se encierra en su habitación y no sale más.

Al día siguiente, Kurama se despierta y se queda extrañado por que en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña esferita de color azul... sonríe porque sabía de quien era.

-Hiei...- eran sus únicas palabras y guarda el objeto dentro de sus ropas y sale de su habitación... entra a la Hiei y ve que seguía dormido y sale de ahí.

Kurama toma algo en la cocina y se va de ahí, rumbo a la escuela... el día era bastante tranquilo, las clases todo... pues esa época terrible había dado fin y después de todo los jóvenes podrían relajarse un poco...

Al terminar las clases, Kurama salía del aula cuando Sakura se acerca.

-Oh! Suichi ya te vas?- pregunta la chica.

-Ah, si... sucede algo?- pregunta el chico.

-Mou, sólo te quería decir que te ves mucho mejor... jejeje todo bien?- dice la chica en tono divertido.

-Si, gracias... nos vemos!- se despide de su amiga y se va de ahí, Sakura solo observa como se iba su amigo.

-... oh kami, no le pude decir de la invitación.

Momentos después, Kurama corría por las calles para llegar a tiempo a casa y luego salir con Hiei, pues deseaba que ambos se la pasaran de maravilla.

Al llegar nota que Hiei leía un poco... era una revista que encontró por ahí y éste se queda extrañado.

-Kurama...- dice Hiei al ver a su amigo llegar así.

-O.O es la primera vez que veo que lees algo- dice Kurama todo extrañado.

-Keh, ... no suelo hacerlo...- dice Hiei al dejar la revista donde estaba.

-En ese caso me iré a cambiar y nos vamos, te dije que hoy iríamos a pasear un poco.

El chico se va de ahí mientras que Hiei suspira un poco, realmente necesitaba salir un poco, pues todo el día se la pasó encerrado en la casa, mejor dicho, siempre estaba encerrado porque Kurama y el resto tenían miedo de que Yura le hiciera algo...

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Kurama está listo, Hiei por su cuenta no se cambia ni nada... Kurama no le dice nada y ambos salen de ahí...

Los dos caminan por las calles pero... no se dan cuenta que son seguidos por otras personitas hasta que...

-Kurama! Es una sporpresa verlos por aquí!- dice Yusuke en compañía de Keiko.

-Hola amigos- saluda Kurama.

-Je, ni imaginar que estaba el enano contigo- dice Kuwabara que a su lado estaba Yukina.

-Tú...- Hiei se lamentaba de ver a Kuwabara estaba por decirle algo más pero, Yukina se acerca a saludarlo.

-Hola!

-No tiene caso que lo saludes, es un maleducado!- dice Kazuma.

-Na, no le hagas caso Yukina- Yusuke le guiñe el ojo a la chica y esta sonríe.

-Y bueno que los trae por aquí- dice Keiko.

-Pues... íbamos a pasear- Kurama sonríe un poco...

-Oye, no te gustaría ir con nosotros?- pregunta Yusuke- así sería más divertido la fiesta!

-je, si que dicen- pregunta Keiko.

Ambos chicos se quedan un poco pensativos, Hiei nota que Yukina parecía muy interesada que ellos estuvieran ahí... Kurama lo nota y acepta.

-Si, muchas gracias por su invitación!.

-Mou! y teníamos que invitar también al enano!- Kuwabara estaba un poco molesto y nota la mirada fría de Hiei.

-Entonces mejor te vas tú...- logra decir Hiei hacia el chico.

De ese modo, todos siguen su camino, hasta que Yusuke tiene una gran idea.

-Oh! que tal si vamos al karaoke?- pregunta entusiasmado.

-Que es eso?- pregunta Yukina y Kuwabara toma sus manos... Hiei no lo ve con muy buenos ojos.

-El karaoke es un lugar donde puedes cantar tus canciones favoritas, bella Yukina- explica Kuwabara.

-Cantar...?- Hiei en su vida había escuchado eso.

-Parece divertido! Vayamos!- Kurama por su parte le interesaba la oferta.

Todos aceptan y van a un lugar donde había karaoke, todos piden un salón( yo sólo sé que en los karaokes que hay allá en Japón, son como cuartos grandes donde hay sillones y está el aparato para el karaoke, hasta puedes pedir bebidas!).

Ya dentro del cuarto, todos piden algo para beber y charlan un poco... era un ambiente bastante alegre, pues hacía tiempo que no lo tenían... si no era la fastidiosa escuela eran las misiones que Koenma les daba y tenían que cumplir a como diese lugar.

-Jo, por qué no mejor comenzamos con lo mejor?- dice Yusuke al tomar el micrófono.

-Na! Apuesto a que YO canto mejor que tú!- Kuwabara reta a su amigo al tomar otro micrófono.

-Ah si?... quiero verlo- contesta serio el chico.

-Vamos Kuwabara tú puedes- Yukina como siempre apoya al chico, este por su lado se siente en las nubes.

-Ahora lo haré por Yukina! Por mi amada Yukina!

-Jajaja- ríe Kurama y nota a a Hiei semitraumado... está con los torpes que detesta y sobretodo no puede insultar a Kuwabara porque Yukina estaba enfrente.

-Por qué a mi...

De ese modo, Kuwabara y Yusuke compiten por ser el mejor cantante en el karaoke, si... la pelea era bastante reñida aunque... ninguno de los dos lo hacía bien!

-Ya te dije que yo canto mejor!- grita Yusuke.

-No! yo soy mejor!- contesta Kuwabara.

-Simplemente ninguno de los dos tiene talento- dice Keiko sonriendo.

Ambos se quedan helados y gracias a ese comentario, los demás se ríen pero... para sorpresa de todos.... HIEI IGUAL ESTA RIENDO!!!!!!, todos se le quedan viendo extrañados.

-Jajajaja... O.O... � que?- pregunta Hiei molesto.

-Este... te acabas de reir- dice Yusuke un poco asustado.

-O.O... es cierto- dice Kurama sin palabras, él mejor que nadie sabía que enfrente de esos dos... Hiei no sonreía, no solía hacerlo pero ahora....

-� hasta parece que debo pedir permiso.

-Pienso que te ves bien sonriendo Hiei-kun- dice Yukina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando escucha eso, Hiei se queda sin palabras... de nuevo, estaba hablando con su hermana Yuina y ella misma le decía que se veía bien con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kurama nota que Hiei se queda en trance hasta que le da un pequeño codazo lo que lo hace despertar.

-Hiei... despierta!- Kurama le da un codazo que lo saca de su trance.

-...gracias- baja su mirada al decir eso y Yukina no duda un solo instante en sonreir.

-Mou, por qué no cantan ustedes dos? Al menos yo ya me cansé de escuchar a Yusuke y a Kuawabara cantar por dos horas enteras...

-Nani... cantar... yo?- dice Kurama.

-Ah si! les toca a ustedes dos!- Yusuke levanta de golpe al Kurama y Kuwabara al enano.

-Yo no hago esas cosas! Que les pasa torpes!- Hiei por su lado parece molesto.

Pero ninguno de los presentes les hace caso... acercan a ambos chicos hacia el aparato y las dos chicas les dan dos micrófonos; Kurama se sentía nervioso, pues nunca había intentado algo así y en cambio Hiei...

-Yo no hago esta clase de tonerías!- Hiei seguía alegando.

-Vamos! Ustedes pueden- dice Keiko en plan de apoyo.

-Así que... ya están listos?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Pero yo... no canto...

Hiei no puede terminar de habla porque la música había iniciado... en la pantalla del karaoke aparece el título de la canción: _Wild Wind_....

La entrada estaba inciando y Hiei acerca el micrófono del modo que comienza a cantar:

- **kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N **

**are wa SAIN kessen no aizu darou**

El viento arrasa, un huracán silencioso me llama

Probablemente es una señal, un símbolo de la batalla decisiva.

Kurama por su parte cotinua cantando:

-**sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo **

**kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa**

Si, el día ha llegado por

el sueño que es más importante que mi vida estará satisfecha.

Y ambos cantan al mismo tiempo..

-**kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream **

**dare ni mo jama sasenai **

**unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru **

**kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream **

**kako no itami tachikitte **

**kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru **

**Getta chance!**

Como esto mi corazón, soy justo peleando por soñar.

no dejaré a nadie interponerse en mi camino.

Podemos decidir cosas que odiamos de nosotros mismos.

Como el viento, somos justos disparando por soñar.

cortando el dolor del pasado,

ahora decidimos el futuro con nuestras propias manos.

hay oportunidad!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko y Yukina se quedan maravillados al ver que ambos cantaban muy bien y los dos quedan enfrente del modo que se miran... Hiei sigue cantando.

-**kizudarake no yume ga ore wo karitate'ta **

**hieta mune ni nokoru hi wo aoru you ni**

Me incita el doloroso sueño,

como si admirara el fuego que dejó en mi frío corazón.

Kurama sonríe y sigue cantando pero ambos comienzan a moverse, como tratando de interpretar la canción... elchico de ojos esmeraldas se acerca a Hiei:

-**sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku **

**maru de kienai arashi no you ni**

Si, quemando emociones que resuenan en mi corazón,

como una interminable tormenta.

Hiei se acerca a Kurama y ambos siguen cantando, los demás estaban maravillados, a pesar de todo, Hiei no cantaba nada mal al igual que Kurama... el kitsune le sonríe como nunca antes del modo que el chico siente como sus mejillas se sobrecalentaban, de igual modo.... Kurama.

-**yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream **

**zetsubou nado houmutte **

**kemono michi wo hageshiku hitabashiru **

**kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream **

**hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa **

**oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai **

**It's truth!**

Como la locura, estamos ahora pelando por soñar.

sepultando desesperación y como tal,

corremos fieramente, velozmente debajo del rastro de la bestia.

Seremos el viento, ahora disparamos por soñar

nuestro deseo es libertad

no podemos engañar nuestros corazones.

es verdad!

La musica sigue corriendo y ellos dos parecían que se divertían... Hiei se había dado cuenta por completo que ser un humano no era tan malo como él pensaba, sino... todo lo contrario, los humanos hacían muchas cosas de las cuales los hacía felices, sobretodo que con Kurama había aprendido muchas cosas... y una era la más importante, que estaba con él y se dio cuenta de cómo era su amigo su compañero del modo... que algo nuevo en su interior había despertado, algo que se llama sentimiento pero... ese sentimiento... era¿amor?

Kurama era el que estaba más feliz, simplemente que con lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que Hiei era una persona maravillosa, muy a pesar de ser frío o que se pelea con Kuwabara o Yusuke... igual... ese sentimiento que siempre lo acercaba y al mismo temía de que fuese un sueño... era mucho más fuerte...

Ambos chicos se acercan más y se miran por unos instantes del modo que sonríen... Kurama se impresiona al ver que Hiei estaba sonriendo...

-**kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream **

**dare ni mo jama sasenai **

**unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru **

**kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream **

**kako no itami tachikitte **

**kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru **

**Getta chance!**

Como esto mi corazón, soy justo peleando por soñar.

no dejaré a nadie interponerse en mi camino.

Podemos decidir cosas que odiamos de nosotros mismos.

Como el viento, somos justos disparando por soñar.

cortando el dolor del pasado,

ahora decidimos el futuro con nuestras propias manos.

hay oportunidad!

La música había terminado y sus amigos les aplauden... Kurama se siente apenado y Hiei... extraño.

-Lo han hecho muy bien!- grita Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-jejeje... gra...

Kurama no termina de hablar porque... él, junto con Yusuke y Kuwabara... sienten una presencia maligna cerca... pero sobretodo una gran explosión.

-Es ella... es Yura- dirce Kurama serio.

**Fin del capítulo nueve**

Como la ven?.... jejeje después de todo tuvieron su rato de diversión pero... � Yura se los arruinó con esa... extraña aparición, qué pasara? no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!

Jejejeje y bueno, si conocen bien YYH se darán cuenta que Wild Wind es el tema de Kurama y de Hiei, para los que no han tenido la oportunidad de escucharla... se las recomiendo es muy buena canción XD, ahora si... a los reviews!

**vikyng:** o.o mou... si? jajaja gracias, eres la primera persona que leo que dice que mi historia no es tediosa jejeje eso lo tomaré mucho en cuenta para historias futuras! mmm de acuerdo a lo que dices...

Hiei- me niego!

n.nU tómalo como un sí... aun eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, eso se verá al final! gracias por tu mensaje.

**Haruka:** jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capi, y bueno gracias por tu review nos vemos!

**aelita:** jajajajaja oh Hiei! tienes una fan por aqui!

Hiei- o.o....-.-

Jojojojojojo lo has dejado sin repsuesta alguna, se puso rojo! jajaja, bueno a lo que vamos, ojalá te haya gustado este capi de igual forma que el anterior, gracias por tu review!!!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** mou! como sigues?... tiene sque cuidar tu pié...

Hiei- -.- sino, no podrás tirarte de nuevo con mi suegro.

Escucha a Hiei, jejeje si, al pobrecito le ha tocado sufrir un poquito pero... tiene a Kurama XD, en fin cuidate y nos vemos luego! gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Atemu Asakel 04:** jejeje si, los dos se ven HERMOSOS abrazados, eso y más... jojojojo

Hiei- -.-U

En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi y grax por el review!!!!!!!

Mou! son todos, y bueno... debo dejarlos porque mañana sessha irá a una convención y bueno... compraré muchas cosas!!!!!!! en fin, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	10. Hiei en peligro

**Capítulo 10: Hiei en peligro**

Una gran explosión se produce cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el karaoke, todos excepto Hiei y Keiko sienten esa presencia.

-Es Yura!, puedo sentir su presencia- dice Kurama serio.

-Ah... que?- Yukina parecía asustada y Keiko igual...

-Pero, qué haremos? No podemos dejar a Yukina y a Keiko aquí!- dice Kuwabara preocupado.

-Hiei, vete con ellas... nosotros vamos a detener a Yura- ordena Kurama a Hiei.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hiei se molesta mucho y los mira de forma muy molesta.

-ESO NUNCA! DEBO MATAR A ESA BRUJA POR LO QUE ME HIZO!- grita Hiei.

-No! no puedes! Ni menos en ese estado!- dice Yusuke.

-Onegai Hiei...- Kurama lo observa de forma preocupante y Hiei lo nota, nota que su amigo estaba muy preocupado.

A Hiei no le queda de otra que aceptar, se incorpora con las chicas, por el lugar, se escucha otra explosión y eso hace que Yusuke y los demás salgan del lugar... al salir, encuentran a Botán llegando en su remo.

-Chicos! Yura está haciendo de las suyas!- grita Botán preocupada a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Eso lo sabemos! Sabes dónde está?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Hai... demo... Hiei...?- pregunta la chica extrañada.

-Está con Keiko y Yukina- dice Kurama.

Para Botán era un alivio, pues sabía que Hiei en ese mismo instante corría mucho peligro. Los cuatro toman camino y se dirigen hacia el sitio donde estaba ella.

Cerca de ahí, Yura hacía de las suyas... de sus manos aparecían unas esferas de fuego de color verdoso que las lanzaba por doquier; eso provocaba el terror entre la gente de la cuidad y ella se divertía por ello.

-Je... esos nigens son muy débiles... _puedo sentir la presencia de esos niños..._- piensa la bruja al detenerse por unos instantes.

En ese mismo instante, la chica estaba por atacar a unos humanos cuando... una espada espíritu hace que deje caer la esfera de fuego y esta provoque una explosión, Yura se queda helada a ello.

-Arg...

-Es momento de que te rindas... Yura- Yusuke aparece de las sombras y se encontraba en su posición para utilizar el Regan.

Kurama igual estaba presente con su látigo de rosa y Kuwabara con una espada espíritu que regresaba a su estado normal.. Botán aterriza y se prepara con su remo.

-No tiene sentido asustar a los humanos... es imperdonable- dice Kurama molesto.

-Ah... chico de cabellos de fuego, no te enojes... eso no va contigo- dice Yura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Keh! Lo que tienes de bella lo tienes de mala, bruja detestable- grita Kuwabara a casi todo pulmón.

Cuando escucha eso, Yura se siente ofendida y lo ataca... para ello, Kurama detiene el ataque usando su látigo, algo que deja sin palabras a Yura.

-Será mejor que te rindas de una buena vez... quiero que Hiei regrese a su estado normal!- amenaza Kurama.

-Con que eso es... je, quisiera pero...- la bruja estaba pensativa ante la petición del ojos de esmeralda, sonríe y contesta- ESO NUNCA!!!!!!!!!

Al decir esas palabras, Yura lanza un ataque hacia los chicos, el cual logran esquivar saltando alto, Kuwabara es el único que es herido un poco.

-�U arg!- Kuwabara se levanta y mira de forma fulminante a la mujer- eres detestable!

-Ja, eso me gusta que me digan!- Yura sonríe ante ese 'cumplido' y de sus manos, unos hilos comienzan a aparecer.

Yura los mira con malicia y no duda un solo instante en lanzar esos hilos los cuales atan a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, Kurama las esquiva con un ligera dificultad.

-Rayos! Eres veloz chico!- Yura estaba molesta porque el kitsune no había caído en su trampa.

-Tus hilos son lentos para mi, será mejor que te rindas!- Kurama se prepara para pelear y lanza su latigo hacia la chica que no logra esquivarlo...

Kurama golpea con su látigo a Yura, ésta siente el golpe casi directo en su rostro lo cual hace que pierda la concentración y los hilos se desatan de sus dedos, dejando libres a Urameshi y a Kuwabara.

-Maldito!.... has arruinado mi cara!- la chica gritaba horrorizada mientras su rostro lo tenía oculto con sus manos y al mismo tiempo se encontraba en el suelo.

-....- Kurama se le acerca lentamente, por alguna extraña razón algo le dice que se acercara...

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, la chica sonríe y lo ataca con una de sus esferas de fuego verdoso, éste no lo creía y sale volando hasta chocar contra un poste de luz; cae de enfrente y se siente todo adolorido.

-_Maldición... caí en su trampa_- pensaba el kitsune.

-Kurama, estás bien?- dice Yusuke mientras se acerca a él, Botán igual.

-Si... gracias- asiente el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Caiste muy fácil en su trampa- dice Botán.

Para eso, Yura no duda una vez más en atacar... ahí, ella lanza una especie de bomba la cual provoca que los chicos y Botán no pudiesen ver a causa del humo que está provocó; para cuando se disipó.... los chicos se quedan helados al notar que Yura... había desaparecido.

-Nani?.... esa bruja se escapó!- gritaba molesto el de ojos pequeño y más alto.

-Pero... a dónde habrá ido- se pregunta Botán.

-No lo sé, pero hay que encontrarla lo más pronto posible, no vaya a ser que haga otra cosa peor que la de hace unos momento- comenta Yusuke molesto por el escape.

En ese mismo instante, Kurama estaba inmóvil... sus amigos lo notan pero sobretodo, estaba algo preocupado.

-Pasa algo Kurama?- Botán lo observa preocupada.

-Hiei.... HIEI Y LAS CHICAS ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!!!!!- grita Kurama mientras corre.

-Qué?- Kuwabara parecía que no captó la idea.

-En ese caso... Kurama! No me dejes!- grita Yusuke mientras alcanza al zorro.

Botán y Kuwabara se quedan solos, se miran ambos por unos instantes y corren hacia el mismo lugar que sus amigos.

En el karaoke, Hiei y las chicas seguían ahí... pues se dan cuenta que todo seguía igual, aunque... Yukina nota que unos extraños hilos aparecían por el lugar.

-Nani... esto...- decía Yukina un tanto asustada.

Pero, hay una gran explosión que destruye parte del lugar... Hiei se queda helado a eso y no duda un solo instante en llevarse a la chicas a otro lugar más seguro.

-Pero, a dónde iremos?- pregunta Keiko asustada a lo que ocurría, Hiei la observa fríamente.

-Un lugar seguro- eran sus únicas palabras.

En la mente de Hiei, abundaba el coraje y el enojo... era lógico, en ese instante, si fuese un humano común y corriente ya estaría usando su Fuego Negro en contra de esa mujer y al mismo instante, ya la hubiese matado...

Los tres salen del lugar y corren en dirección de una de las calles que estaban vacías... la gente de la cuidad se había resguardado en donde podían, Yura realmente seguía haciendo de las suyas.

La bruja se encontraba desde los cielos, saltando edificio por edificio e intenta encontrar a su presa.

-Debo de encontrarlo cuanto antes... debo de matarlo cuanto antes- decía en voz baja la chica hasta que sus ojos se abren tanto- oh! lo encontré.

Nota que el chico y las dos chicas estaban corriendo por las calles de la cuidad, esta sonríe en son de triunfo y los alcanza... al estar cerca de ellos, quita un cabello de su cabeza y lo lanza; en eso, el cabello se reproduce y un extremo lo toma la bruja.

-Te tengo!- la chica lanza los cabellos que eran ese instante hilos del modo que...

Hiei y las chicas escuchan el sonido de esos hilos y lo esquivan con mucha dificultad, éste mira hacia arriba y una mueca de odio y furia se forma al ver quien era la culpable.

-Yura...- dice friamente el ex koorime.

-Oh, no me trates así…- dice Yura desde lo alto del poste de luz.

Yura una vez más ataca, y Hiei no logra esquivarlo y siente como su pierna derecha era herida a causa de los hilos de la bruja.

-Je,... morirás de una buena vez!- dice Yura.

-Eso nunca!- grita Hiei molesto.

Otra vez ella ataca, Hiei piensa que ese ataque estaba para él pero... gira su vista y cual va siendo su sorpresa que... el ataque estaba dirigido a Keiko y a Yukina, pero sobretodo... a su hermana. En ese instante, el chico se queda inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar a ello y...

-Yukina!- grita el chico mientras corre hacia ella.

Las dos chicas se quedan heladas y miran hacia lo alto dándose cuenta del ataque de Yura, Yukina se queda helada al ver... que Hiei se interpone y recibe el ataque de lleno.

-Hiei-kun!!!!!!!!!- Yukina estaba helada a lo que veía.

-Oh no!- Keiko igual lo estaba.

-Torpe!... desde cuando proteges a un nigen?- dice Yura asombrada por ello.

Hiei estaba muy adolorido, la mitad de su cuerpo había recibido grandes quemaduras por ese ataque y cae de rodillas al suelo, sentía mucho dolor...

-Conesta!- dice más molesta la bruja.

-Eso... no... te... incumbe... – Hiei a duras penas y podía hablar, en parte no creía lo que había hecho... pero, lo hizo porque su hermana estaba en peligro.

Yukina y Keiko se acercan a él para revisarlo y notan sus grandes quemaduras.

-Pero... por qué lo hiciste Hiei-kun?- dice una Yukina llorando por el acto del chico.

-Tienes quemaduras por todos lados!- Keiko estaba preocupada por el estado del niño.

-Porque.. no... me lo perdonaría... nunca...

Siente gran dolor y cae al suelo más adolorido, Yura estaba contenta por ello y decide atacar con algo más fuerte y acabar con tres pájaros de un solo tiro. La mujer estaba lista para ello y lanza ese ataque... para su sorpresa un Regan lo hace a un lado.

-Nani?- Yura se sorprende al ataque sorpresa.

-Hasta que te encontramos!- dice Yusuke molesto.

En eso, Kurama abre los ojos de asombro, mira a Hiei en el suelo casi son conocimiento y no duda en acercarse a él.

-Hiei!- Kurama se asusta al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-Tú....- dice Hiei muy adolorido.

-Se interpuso para salvarnos- comenta Keiko preocupada.

-No quería que nos hirieran- dice Yukina entre lágrimas.

Kurama entiende por unos instantes por qué lo hizo, lo hizo porque Hiei quería a su hermana y haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Oh, su amigo s que quedó herido... je, pero.. ya se me es imposible acabar con él, será para la próxima!

Todos los presentes se quedan asombrados porque Yura desaparece una vez más... los chicos se sienten mal al no lograr de nuevo su cometido.

-Maldición y se escapó de nuevo!- Kuwabara maldecía a todo momento.

-Esa bruja es más difícil de lo que pensé- comenta Botán.

-Así es, nos ha causado muchos problemas!- se queja Yusuke mientras mueve sus brazos para relajarse un poco.

Kurama era el único que no decía palabra alguna, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que reacciona.

-Hay que llevar a Hiei al hospital, está muy herido- dice Kurama serio.

Todos asienten y así lo hacen... Hiei por ese lado terminó por perder el conocimiento... cuando despierta, se da cuenta que estaba en una habitación totalmente en blanco.

-Dónde... dónde... estoy?- se pregunta mientras su vista se aclara.

Gira su vista y nota que Kurama estaba presente, leía un poco y fija su vista... Kurama sonríe con tristeza al verlo.

-Hiei...

El ex koorime nota como Kurama deja la revista en la silla donde se encontraba y se acerca a él, pero sobretodo... siente los cálidos brazos de Kurama rodear su cuerpo.

-Torpe!... casi mueres- decía en voz baja el chico pelirrojo.

-Kurama...- Hiei estaba sin palabras a la actitud de Kurama.

-Sé que lo hiciste para proteger a tu hermana pero... un poco más y podías morir!- Hiei se queda más helado porque... siente unas lágrimas mojar su hombro.

Hiei no decía palabra alguna, sabía que se arriesgó mucho al proteger a las chicas, sobretodo a Yukina, en parte no lo entendía del todo...

-Algo me hizo hacerlo- responde el chico.

-Hiei... lo sé, los humanos solemos hacerlo cuando un ser querido está en peligro... uno daría la vida para que ese ser querido siga viviendo- explica Kurama aún abrazando a Hiei.

-Ya... veo...- decía Hiei sin que decir.

-Yo haría lo mismo... – Kurama dice.

-Si...?- Hiei no entendía bien lo que decía el chico.

El pelirrojo se separa un poco de Hiei y lo mira a los ojos, sus ojos esmeraldas se pierden en esos ojos de fuego...Hiei siente como Kurama toma sus manos y lo mira con preocupación.

-En un momento pensé que perderías la vida, eso... eso es algo que no deseo...

-....no quieres, que... me pase algo?- pregunta Hiei.

-Nada... daría todo, con tal de verte vivo.

Hiei estaba sorprendido a las palabras de Kurama, se da cuenta que el chico desde siempre, desde el día que se conocieron si él estaba en peligro o algo... Kurama lo ayudaba, y él... hacía lo mismo, ambos chicos siempre se ayudaban en todas las condiciones en las cuales se encontraban.

-Yo...- Hiei no sabía que responder.

-Hiei... yo... debo decírtelo... debo decirte que tú...tú...

En el interior del kitsune las mariposas comienzan a revolotearse, su corazón late con más fuerza y...

-Yo... te quiero... no, eres especial para mí.... porque... porque... TE AMO....

Hiei se queda helado a eso, y se siente nervioso... no entendía bien, lo amaba?... todo eso que hacía por él era por eso? por ese sentimiento que los humanos tienen hacia otra persona?. Kurama se siente mal al haberlo dicho, pues su amigo no decía nada... se levanta de la cama para irse pero... nota como el chico tenía la cabeza baja y lo detenía al tocar sus ropas.

-Yo... puedo... amar?- decía Hiei con la cabeza hacia abajo y un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

Kurama se queda paralizado y de sus labios una hermosa sonrisa se forma.

-Si, tú también puedes amar... no sólo porque seas un koorime no ames, todos... podemos amar a alguien- explica el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Tras escuchar eso, Hiei alza su vista y mira a los ojos a Kurama.

-Entonces... puedo amarte?- dice Hiei entrecortadamente, Kurama se llena de felicidad al escuchar eso... eso le decía que ese sentimiento era de ambos.

-Claro... que si...

-No me dejes...

Y Hiei se levanta de la cama para abrazarlo, Kurama estaba helado... nunca el demonio se comportaba de esa forma, siempre era frío y serio... solo hablaba un poco y ahora parecía otro Hiei. Kurama corresponde al abrazo del chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hiei...

-Te... amo...- Hiei, dice esas palabras todo rojo, lo que provoca la risa del chico.

-Yo... igual... me preocupaste mucho, pensé que te perdería... no sé que haría sin ti- comenta Kurama.

En eso, Kurama y Hiei se besan... era un beso apasionado, ambos sienten los suaves labios de uno y del otro, era una gran sensación que ambos disfrutaban. Para Hiei era algo nuevo, nunca había besado a alguien pero se sentía bien al hacerlo... Kurama parecía lo contrario pero... nota ese beso inexperto por parte de su amigo, no, de su chico.

Hiei rodea el cuello de Kurama para disfrutar de ese momento y Kurama rodea el pequeño cuerpo del chico con sus brazos, Hiei se pone de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor( jejeje bueno, es enano y Kurama es más alto que él!). Los dos se quedan así, deleitándose de ese elixir que ambos desde lo más profundo de su interior deseaban más que nada...

Desde afuera de la habitación, todos estaban reunidos y hablando del tema... por alguna extraña razón se dan cuenta que el lugar estaba muy silencioso.

-Este silencio me perturba- dice Kuwabara.

-Kurama no ha salido para avisar el estado de Hiei- dice Yusuke pensativo.

-Yo pienso que si está bien- dice Keiko que estaba a lado de Yusuke.

-Lo mismo digo...- Yukina decía con la cabeza baja.

-Oh, bella Yukina... no te pongas así, parece que fuiste la culpable de eso- dice Kuwabara al tomarla de sus manos.

Yusuke y Botán se miran mutuamente, pues se dieron cuenta de la razón por la cual Hiei arriesgó su vida en ese instante. En eso, Yukina se levanta y se acerca a la puerta.

-Quiero ver a Hiei-kun, ahora vuelvo.

La chica de las nieves se acerca a la puerta y gira la perilla lentamente y abre un poco la puerta; al entrar un poco... se sonroja al ver la escena... ese beso de Kurama y de Hiei.

-Ay...

Yukina de inmediato cierra la puerta y se sienta en su lugar toda roja, los presentes se le quedan viendo raro.

-Qué pasó?- pregunta Botán extrañada.

-Nada... nada...- Yukina decía con la cara colorada.

Dentro de la habitación, ambos chicos se separan y toman un poco de aire, pero... Hiei de pronto se queda dormido, lo que provoca una sonrisa de parte de Kurama.

El chico acuesta en la cama a Hiei y le da las buenas noches, éste sale de la habitación y sólo sonríe... para avisar que Hiei estaba fuera de peligro.

**fin del capítulo diez**

Y después de muchooooooooooooooo........ al fin se dijeron lo que sentían uno y el otro! je, creo que un poco de espera valió la pena pero... ustedes que piensan?? espero que haya sido de su agrado XD. Los dejo y les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas!

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!!! Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	11. Preparándose a lo que se avecina

**Capítulo 11: preparándose a lo que se avecina**

_Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que me convertí en un humano... arg! Quien lo diría, yo... siendo un demonio que detestaba por completo a los humanos.... es en este instante UNO IGUAL!!!!, pero... ahora que lo veo bien, no es tan malo ser un humano._

_Tiene uno sus ventajas y desventajas... debo aclarar que siendo humano he disfrutado muchas cosas de las cuales nunca decidí por disfrutar... pero, en estos instantes soy tan débil como un nene..._

_Me encuentro en un lugar el cual Kurama dice que se llama hospital y es ahí donde curan a la gente que está herida o enferma. _

_Estoy en este extraño lugar a causa de un ataque de esa mujer, de Yura... la bruja la cual provocó que estuviera en este estado, un estado al principio fatal pero... me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco. _

_Despierto lentamente y veo que era un día bastante claro, una de las pocas veces que veo el Sol aparecer, en el Makai eso era casi imposible... froto mis ojos y bostezo... _

_Después me levanto y siento una ligera punzada en una de mis vendas, era porque aun estaba un poco herido pero de ahí en fuera ya estaba como nuevo. _

_Paso mis dedos por mis labios, aún recuerdo ese bello beso, ese momento de ensueño con Kurama... je, es loco, pero quiero a ese chico... _

Hiei se encontraba observando la calle desde la ventana, nota que muchos coches pasaban por ahí... era una de las pocas veces que observaba con detenimiento esas cosas extrañas para él.

El chico se queda viendo a esos objetos pasar de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta que alguien entraba al hospital para verlo, se nota a simple vista que tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y una cabellera roja.

Kurama estaba de visita en el hospital, pero... al parecer estaba por sacar a Hiei de ahí, pues ya estaba en estado para salir de ahí.

Al entrar, el chico de ojos esmeraldas observa a Hiei que estaba enajenado viendo por la ventana, sonríe y lo abraza por la espalda, del modo que provoca un sonrojo de parte de Hiei.

-No te pongas así!- dice Kurama en tono divertido.

-Una más y casi muero del susto... Kurama- contesta Hiei sonrojado y ligeramente molesto.

-Es momento de irnos, el doctor dijo que hoy te daban de alta- comenta Kurama con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de ver esas cosas que corren de metal!

-Se llaman autos- corrije Kurama mientras guarda algunas cosas.

Hiei no dice más y se siente mejor al saber que saldría de ahí, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos salieron del hospital y Hiei se extraña al saber que en vez de ir a la casa de Kurama iban en dirección al hogar de Genkai.

-Y para qué vamos con la anciana Genkai?- pregunta un poco molesto el chico.

-Porque tenemos una reunión... pues me comentó Botán que Yusuke y Kuwabara al parecer tienen algún rastro de Yura.

Cuando escucha eso, Hiei se queda sorprendido... porque era la primera vez que escuchaba que tanto Kuwabara como Yusuke trabajaban.

-Sorprendido, verdad?... mientras estuviste en el hospital, Yusuke y Kuwabara hicieron el favor de buscar a Yura- explica de forma tranquila el chico pelirrojo.

-Eso... si que es un milagro.

Kurama sólo sonríe y se voltea hacia Hiei, éste se queda un poco extrañado porque Kurama lo abraza.

-Te extrañé estos días...- dice Kurama en voz baja.

-No es para tanto- Hiei se siente un poco incómodo, pero.... siente los labios de Kurama en los suyos, disfruta de ese pequeño instante.

-Vayamos, nos esperan!- Kurama le sonríe y sube las escaleras que llevan hacia Genkai.

El ex koorime se queda paralizado por unos instantes, reacciona y lo sigue... realmente Kurama le provocaba una extraña sensación cada vez que lo besa.

Yukina aparece en la entrada, cuando los ve... sonríe un poco y luego se siente como apenada, Kurama lo nota y sólo le sonríe; Hiei, traga un poco de saliva, pues siempre se ponía nervioso al ver a su hermana de frente.

-Noto que Hiei-kun ya está como nuevo!- dice Yukina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, Hiei ya está mejor... y los demás?

-Adentro, con Genkai y Koenma-sama.

Kurama asiente y junto con Hiei son llevados por Yukina hasta ellos, cuando ven a Hiei... todos se alegran de verlo ya recuperado.

-Y eres un humano... realmente eres alguien resistente- comenta Kuwabara suspirando.

-Cuando regrese a mi forma te las verás conmigo!- amenaza Hiei con una fría mirada.

-Tranquilos... no tiene caso pelear- interviene Koenma en su apariencia de chico mayor.

Kuwabara no dice nada y Hiei mira hacia otro lado, los demás suspiran en tono de que era lo último que faltaba, Yusuke es el quien decide hablar.

-Acabamos de encontrar unas pistas sobre Yura, pueda que nos ayude un poco... luego del ataque en ese día del karaoke ella... al parecer sigue rondando por aquí.

-Si, hay ocasiones en las cuales puedo sentir su fastidiosa presencia- comenta Kuwabara mientras se bebe su té de un sorbo.

-Era de esperarse, pues en el Reikai para nada se sabe de Yura- Koenma por su parte habla y ve como Kuwabara se quemaba la lengua.

Los presentes giran sus vistas y ven como el chico de ojos pequeños se movía de un lado a otro.

-De veras que los estúpidos abundan aguí- dice una Genkai fastidiada.

-Arg! Estaba muy caliente!- dice el pobre Kuwabara.

-Baka!- lo regaña Yusuke.

-Oh, Kazuma... no quieres agua- pregunta Yukina con una de sus lindas sonrisas de siempre.

-GRACIAS!!!!!!

Por eso, todos se ríen ante la cara que pone Kuwabara al saber que Yukina se preocupaba por él.

-Emm... bueno, en vista de esta interrupción... en ese caso, ya que dicen que ella está aquí, creo que lo mejor será que entre los tres ya la busquen bien, Hiei, cómo te has sentido?.

Koenma mira a Hiei y éste se queda un poco extrañado, había ya pasado algo de tiempo desde que se convirtió en un humano... había pasado por mucho y ahora, veía a los humanos de otro modo.

-Yo...

-Acaso no nos digas que ya has cambiado de opinión??- dice Yusuke sin palabras.

Hiei lo mira serio y Kurama sonríe, él sabía bien a lo que se refería... pero después de todo nunca el ex koorime daría las razones por las cuales no le daba ya mucha importancia regresar a ser un demonio..

-Sigo pensando que los nigen son unos locos- habla Hiei mientras deja una taza de té en la mesita.

-Uy, y eso que en este instante eres uno de ellos!- contesta de forma burlesca Kuwabara.

-Jejejeje, Hiei nunca cambiará de opinión- sonríe Kurama.

Por unos instantes Botán, Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedan helados ante esa sonrisa... algo vagamente les pasa por su mente y luego deciden pensar que todo era algo producto de su imaginación; Koenma lo nota y parece que lo toma como cualquier cosa.

-Estos jóvenes... son una caja de sorpresas- dice Genkai.

-Y... maestra Genkai, ahora recuerdo que nos contó que conoció a esa mujer tiempo atrás, tiene algo ideado para encontrarla?- pregunta curiosa Botán.

Al escuchar eso, Genkai sonríe... algo que deja a todos extrañados, pues la anciana sonreía de ese modo sólo cuando tenía algo en mente.

-Pueda... no lo sé- responde Genkai.

-Y podría decirnos- comenta Koenma.

-Según yo... sé que Yura antes de participar en ese torneo solia estar mucho en Nigenkai... pueda que se escabulle entre la gente.

-QUE??????- gritan al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara- SI ES ASÍ... SERÁ COMO BUSCAR UNA AGUJA EN UN PAJAR!!!!!!!!.

-u.uU bakas…- dice Hiei.

-En ese caso, yo los ayudaré...- se ofrece de buena manera el pelirrojo.

-Entonces ya está... pero, deben tener mucho cuidado, Yura no es tonta...- explica Koenma.

-No hay problema!

-Y yo... que?- Hiei parecía serio.

Kurama lo observa por unos instantes, por su mente vaga la idea de que no era posible que Hiei saliera a esa nueva misión, pues... en la ocasión pasada estuvo a punto de morir y sólo por salvar a Yukina y de paso a Keiko.

-No creo que fuese buena idea... además, Hiei, has estado varias veces en peligro... de seguro que tu cuerpo está siendo víctima del cambio radical...- Koenma lo observa serio y al mismo tiempo como preocupado.

Así era, Hiei lo recuerda y se molesta... detestaba estar con los brazos cruzados y más cuando uno de sus peores enemigos andaba suelto.

-Estoy de lado de Koenma- Kurama parecía preocupado... aunque lo disfraza con una sonrisa, en esta ocasión... Hiei lo nonta, nota la preocupación de Kurama.

Así pasó un poco más del tiempo hasta que Kurama junto con Hiei deciden dejar el lugar y regresar a casa. Mientras caminan Kurama observaba ese atardecer que envolvía a la ciudad, su mente estaba llena de ideas...

-Y que harán exactamente?-pregunta Hiei.

-Ah...?... a qué te refieres?- dice Kurama.

-A la búsqueda de Yura- comenta un poco serio.

-Koenma nos dirá mañana en la mañana.

Los dos se quedan callados pero... Hiei, de pronto siente que su visión se hacía borrosa y cae de rodillas mientras... un ligero dolor hace que se toque su pecho.

-Hiei! HIEI!- Kurama se acerca a él de inmediato al verlo en el suelo.

Hiei sentía un gran dolor, lo sabía... esos eran los efectos de ese cambio.

-Yo... estoy... bien...

-Ahora entiendes bien el por qué no queremos que entres a la misión?- Kurama estaba más preocupado.

-... es... lo que... detesto...

Respiraba entre cortadamente y se siente un poco mejor, siente como Kurama lo abraza; éste se queda un poco extrañado.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa- comenta Kurama.

El pelirrojo ayuda a su amigo a levantarse y no pasa mucho cuando llegan a casa, no había nadie... Shiori no regresaba de su viaje. Kurama acompaña al chico a su habitación pues éste aun no se encontraba muy bien del todo.

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunta el kitsune mientras lo revisa un poco.

-No es para tanto... me siento bien.

-Eres un orgulloso.

-Piensa lo que quieras... yo iré.

-Iee! No, no...- Kurama lo mira con más preocupación... no quería que el ser que más apreciaba y... amaba le pasara algo peor.

Para Hiei era algo nuevo, era la primera ocasión en la cual notaba a Kurama realmente preocupado... pero no por cualquier cosa sino... por él. Cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y al abrirlos siente el aroma de Kurama muy cerca de él; lo estaba abrazando.

-No nos acompañarás... ni loco dejaría que lo que más aprecio le apsara algo... no me lo perdonaría- Kurama le decía en el oído.

-Ku... rama...

El chico se separa un poco de él, Hiei lo mira a los ojos y se sentía raro, era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento... ahora era mucho más fuerte.

-De veras te... preocupas por mi..?

-Hai! Y siempre! No desde que te pasó esto sino... desde el día que te conocí...

-...desde... siempre?

-Hai, Hiei... yo, yo no dejaré que pase algo...

Eso hacía sentir algo especial en Hiei, era una gran sorpresa porque Kurama era la única persona que realmente lo quería... en el pasado siempre fue temido y sobretodo odiado por algunos... pues vivía en el Makai, un lugar donde pocas veces uno llegaba a escuchar la palabra felicidad.

Kurama es quien se queda sin palabras, Hiei lo besa de forma sorpresiva del modo que el chico queda encima de Kurama.

-Eso... me... hace sentir... feliz- dice Hiei al abrazarlo.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que te amo...

-Yo... también, porque eres la persona que siempre me ha estado a mi lado..

El kitsune se sorprende, era la primera vez que Hiei le decía esas clases de cosas, lo abraza y desde ese modo comienza a besarlo con lentitud... primero sus labios y luego su rostro...después de ahí su cuello...

-Ya no te dejaré solo.. Hiei...- dice Kurama mientras se deleitaba con la esencia del chico y éste se sentía en el limbo ante los besos de Kurama.

-No... no me dejes...

Entre los dos... un fuego de pasión los envolvía, sus besos y caricias eran más y más envolventes; ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que llegarían a eso...

Kurama lentamente despojaba de sus ropas a Hiei, y éste de igual forma con el kitsune... Hiei sabía que en parte... Kurama no estaba presente, sino Youko y le daba igual..

Al paso de un tiempo, ambos estaban en la cama... sólo unas cuantas sábanas los cubrían tras ese momento... Kurama tenía entre sus brazos a Hiei y peste parecía como un niño acurrucado... Kurama peinaba un poco sus cabellos con dedos...

-Eres un abusivo... Kurama- comenta Hiei con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo no... Youko...- sonríe divertido Kurama.

-Ajá si como no, eso ni tú mismo te la crees!- Hiei lo mira a los ojos y nota la sonrisa de cómplice de Kurama.

-No importa...- Kurama lo besa.

-Siempre...- Hiei siente los labios de Kurama en los suyos y se deleita con con ellos.

Luego ambos se separan un poco y Hiei lo mira entre molesto y sonriente.

-Siempre logras lo que quieres...no cambias- dice Hiei.

-Je, mi Hiei...- y lo besa en la mejilla.

-...Kurama...

En eso, Kurama cae víctima del cansancio y se queda dormido y Hiei lo mira... una de las cosas que más le fascinaba era ver a su amante bajo el sortilegio de ese sueño; por unos instantes siente una punzada en su pecho...

-.... sólo espero que esto pase... sino...- Hiei se decía para si... mira que en la ventana de esa habitación la Luna habísido testigo de esa llama de amor- pueda que no vea de nuevo la Luna así...

Era la primera vez que sentía eso.. era la primera vez que Hiei sentía el miedo, el tiempo corría y su cuerpo era el perjudicado de esa maldición... no lo quería, no quería que en algún instante... dejara a Kurama solo...

Llega un nuevo día, ambos chicos amanecen juntos y abrazados, tras una gran noche... Kurama es quien primero abre sus ojos y muestra esos hermosos esmeraldas... mira de reojo a Hiei y observa que seguía dormido, eso lo hace sonreir y con mucho cuidado se levanta para no despertarlo.

Cual era su sorpresa que siente como Hiei tomaba su mano y no lo dejaba ir, gira su vista y... se ríe porque el chico seguía dormido...

-Jejejeje...- con cuidado quitó la mano de Hiei de su muñeca y sale de la habitación y mira el reloj de la pared- .... es tarde... ya no tiene caso que me apure para la escuela.

Eso último lo decía con un poco de preocupación, aunque sonríe... pues no era la primera vez que faltaba así a clases; esas otras veces eran por esas misiones donde se requería salir del Nigenkai y por lo tanto estar ausente de la escuela.

Kurama toma su ropa y se va hacia el baño para ducharse... siente como el agua fresca mojaba su cuerpo(ku-chan... kawaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!) y su hermosa cabellera se pegaba a sus hombros y espalda..

Tiempo después, sale de la regadera y se viste... de ahí, baja a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; por el lado de Hiei este se había despertado y nota que donde había dormido Kurama estaba vacío.

-Ku...rama..- bosteza y un poco y al mismo tiempo se estira ligeramente, después se levanta.

Después de vestirse, se da vuenta que la casa olía delicioso, se queda extrañado porque se suponía que Kurama estaba en la escuela; abre la puerta de la habitación y baja por las escaleras... se acerca lentamente hacia la cocina y ahí estaba... el kitsune preparaba el desayuno.

-Hiei! Buenos días!- Kurama lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-Pensé...- decía Hiei extrañado.

-Luego de una noche tan agitada... no me levanté a tiempo!- decía con una sonrisita maliciosa hacia su compañero.

-...eso yo debería de decirlo...

Kurama se acerca a él y le da un beso más en la mejilla, éste se sonroja y se sienta en la mesa a esperar.

-Ya para los maestros es normal que falte así de repente... con las misiones de antes de Koenma, a veces tenía que faltar- explicaba Kurama desde dentro de la cocina.

-...entiendo...

Momentos después, ambos se encontraban ya desayunando algo... era un ambiente un poco silencioso pero que a ninguno le incomodó por completo.

-Después de desayunar vayamos con Yusuke y los demás... claro, hasta que salgan de la escuela, qué te parece?- pregunta Kurama tras limpiarse un poco con una servilleta.

-... me da igual...

-Eso lo tomaré como un si.

Hiei suspira y cuando estaba por tomar el último bocado de su desayuno.... se escucha el sonido del teléfono. Kurama se levanta y va hacia donde estaba.

-Moshi, Moshi?- contesta el kitsune.

Por unos instantes no escucha ninguna voz al otro lado del teléfono... pero de pronto se queda tenso, parecía que conocía la voz... era ella....

-Te mordió la lengua el gato?- dice una voz femenina.

-Yu... ra... cómo...- Kurama estaba helado.

-El que sea una bruja, no significa que no use estos aparatos de humanos...- Yura hablaba indiferente al estado de Kurama- te hablo para decir que... en vista de que no me dejan matar a Hiei... te tengo un trato...

Kurama se queda extrañado, Hiei por su lado observa unos momentos a Kurama pero piensa que es algo con poco sentido y sigo con lo suyo... eso a Kurama lo tranquiliza un poco, sigue escuchando las palabras de Yura.

-Te propongo algo.. Kurama... no, mejor dicho Youko Kurama... deseo verte y te diré lo que harás si realmente quieres que tu amigo, regrese a ser demonio.

-NANI?... no me puedo confiar alguien como tú...

-Je, cree lo que quieras... yo solo estoy ofreciendo algo, pues por alguna extraña razón supe... que ese chico es alguien importante.

El pelirrojo estaba sin palabras, nunca se imaginó que esa Yura se dira cuenta de eso...

-Te diré algo que te hará cambiar de opinión porque veo que no aceptarás mi propuesta... no me dejo atrapar con tanta facilidad y eso va contra el tiempo para tu 'amiguito'.

-Qué... DILO YA!!!!!

-Tranquilo... a tu amigo ya no le queda mucho tiempo, tú mismo te darás cuenta...

-YO NO DEJARÉ QUE A HIEI LE PASE ALGO!- las palabras del kitsune estaban llenas de ira.

-Ju.... ya lo dije... si quieres salvarlo quiero que nos veamos en lo alto de la torre de Tokio en el instante de que el Sol se oculte por completo... hoy.

La llamada había terminado por completo, Kurama solo escucha el pip de éste mismo... no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar.. 

**Fin del capítulo diez**

Mou! ToT antes que nada PERDOON!!!!! T.T quería hacer un lemon demo... weee, mi mente no logró sacarlo y bueno, al menos pienso que quedó como lime, aun así, a ver si al final del fic lo pongo... T.T es mi segundo fic yaoi y al mismo timepo me ando adentrando a esto...

Bueno ya, dejando esto.... O.O al parecer hay ya problemas feos, Yura hará lo posible para que Hiei no regrese a ser demonio o peor, que no aguante y muera... T.T algo que no gustaría a nadie... en fin, mejor pasemos a los reviews, pero ahora mi amiguito precioso Hiei me ayudará.

Hiei- � perdón?

n.n lo que escuchaste, venga! (bunny le lanza varias hojas que eran los reviews).

Hiei- � que me queda, al menos va con mi paga?

n.nU no lo sé, contesta!

Hiei- -.-

**Rurouni-Andrea:** -.- es de tu amiga... bueno, en vista de que bunny no dirá palabra alguna, podemos decir que nos agrada mucho que te guste este fic, y que lo continues leyendo hasta el final...gracias por el mensaje...(mirada fría de Bunny)... y saludos a Youko y a Noriko -.-

n.n así se hace!

Hiei- �

**Atemu no Kitsune: **dice que le gustó mucho ese capítulo, u.u si... Atemu-san, ya pronto derrotarán a Yura y pueda que yo ya regrese a ser normal, como kami manda! aun así agradecemos tu mensaje y nos vemos luego

**Woden:** o.o si, concuerdo contigo humana... -.- se pasó un poco de cursi...o.o em digo no tanto...(Bunny lo mira de forma amenazadora), pero lo que importa es que te gustó, gracias por el review.

**Pierna:** O.O... ah, tranquila niña, no es para tanto... Bunny, tus lectores son un poco raros!... -.- mejor me callo, no me gusta como me mira... � ni que me fuera a morir, o.o ah espera... ella es la jefa... T.T yo no tengo ni idea si me quiere matar!!!... -.- si que contagias el drama.. ya, gracias por el review.

**Haruka: **� se lo dije... le dije a bunny que no escribiera eso, pero dice que pensó que era lo más gracioso, que mi 'hermanita' me viera besar con Kurama.. � si tiene trauma luego será por su culpa!, u.u puedo imaginarme a tu madre viéndote... gracias por el review y espero que este igual te guste.

**Aelita:** es mejor que seas paciente, luego bunny tarda un poco por la escuela... pero prometió que hará todo lo posible para que no ocurra... bueno, que tan bueno fue la declaración??? O.O entonces Bunny si escribe bien.

� que insinuas?

Hiei- nada.. bueno... antes de que la 'jefa' se enoje más, gracias por el review.

**Vickyng:** O.O... mataré a bunny! � eso nunca lo leí!!!!!!... u.u, supongo que lo hizo porque se aprovecha de que soy un humano...pero será por POCO tiempo, de Yukina... no lo sé, Bunny tampoco lo sabe pero... se las verá conmigo si me enteró que se traumó! � ya está aqui el nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por el review.

n.nU y ya son todos, gracias Hiei!

Hiei- �... de... nada..

O.O que? no escuché!!!!!!!!

Hiei- � hnn.

n.n lo tomo como si, bueno... pues ya los dejo y les deseo lo mejor este nuevo año y... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	12. La trampa de Yura

**Capítulo 12: la trampa de Yura**

Hiei por una parte se sentía extraño, algo le decía que no estaban bien las cosas y observa al fondo que Kurama estaba pensativo cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono.

El chico decide terminar su desayuno pero... al girar su vista, nota que Kurama... ya no estaba. Al principio se queda muy extrañado pero luego lo deja como cualquier cosa porque el pelirrojo luego suele salir de la casa.

Kurama ya había salido de su hogar y lo mira por unos instantes, su rostro estaba bastante preocupado...

-Hiei... ya verás que todo estará bien...

Así, Kurama toma camino rumbo al punto de reunión... por otro lado, Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban en lo alto de la escuela platicando con Botán, pues parecía que esta tenía algunas cosas importantes.

-Si... otros de nuestros informantes nos dijo el lugar donde posiblemente se oculte Yura- comenta Botán.

-Ja! Que bien! Se nos ha facilitado ya el trabajo!- dice un Yusuke bastante contento.

-Yahoo!- Kazuma igual estaba contento.

-Oh, pero... intenté buscar a Kurama en su escuela...- Botán se queda extrañada por unos instantes, los chicos lo notan.

-Qué pasa?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Bueno... es raro que él falte a la escuela... así que no le pude decir nada- responde Botán tras suspirar.

Ambos chicos se quedan helados, era... raro, que Suichi faltara a clases y más si no había misión alguna que se requiera salir del Nigenkai.

-O.O se habrá enfermado?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Y si...- la mirada de Kuwabara se hace maliciosa- no se habrá ido de pinta?

-Qué? Kurama irse de pinta??? �U esa no me la creo... la última vez que lo invitamos se negó en hacerlo!- grita Yusuke.

- -.-U chicos, dejemos a un lado las hipótesis de la ausencia de Kurama.. por qué no después de clases van a su casa y de paso le decimos a Hiei que posibiblemente ya dentro de poco tiempo regresará a ser koorime.

Los dos chicos asienten y ambos sacan sus almuerzos para comer algo, Botán sólo los ve comer y se queda pensativa... en el caso de Genkai, ella se encontraba tomando un poco de té y de pronto deja la taza casi de golpe.

-Tengo... un mal presentimiento...- Genkai se levanta de su asiento y Yukina llega con una bandeja de comida que parecía ser para las dos.

-Genkai-san... a dónde va?- pregunta la chica.

-...iré un rato con Yusuke y los demás- dice la anciana.

-Yukina puede ir?- pregunta con una tímida sonrisa.

-Iee, quiero que cuides la casa por un rato...- ordena la maestra del Reikohadouken.

Yukina no se opone y observa como la anciana deja el lugar... Yukina siente un ligero escalofrío que la hace sentirse un poco incómoda.

-El ambiente es frío... no es bueno...

Mientras tanto, Kurama seguía caminando entre las calles y a lo lejos divisa la punta de la torre de Tokio.

-Será ahí...- sus palabras eran casi un susurro.

Hiei, se encontraba en su cama acostado... se sentía mal cuando Kurama no estaba a su lado, dejando a un lado de que ambos sentían algo uno por el otro... pero, Hiei se sentía mal cada vez que Kurama lo dejaba y más ahora que era un humano, un ser que ni siquiera podía percibir alguna presencia espiritual. Ahora que lo pensaba... había dejado tiempo atrás decir que los humanos eran inferiores, pues estaba ya aprendiendo muchas cosas...

-Sólo deseo que Kurama no se tarde.

Y se queda dormido... pasan las horas y Yusuke junto con Kuwabara y Botán se encaminaban hacia la casa de Kurama.

-Entonces es verdad que Yura anda cerca, ne?- pregunta Urameshi.

-Hai, Hiei por fin regresará a ser quien es!

-Aún así no deja de ser el enano de siempre.

Los tres sonríen a eso pero más Kuwabara, porque esa era una de sus pasiones... molestar a Hiei pero éste no se aguantaba cuando el koorime se la regresaba con algo más fuerte o una amenaza de muerte.

Al llegar, notan que todo estaba tranquilo en la casa, se acercan a la puerta de esta y tocan el timebre; para eso, Hiei se despierta tras escuchar el ruido.

-Arg... quien molesta...- Hiei se despierta de mala gana y baja las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada, la abre y...

-Hiei! Qué bueno que estás bien!- saluda Botán.

-Que hay amigo! Todo bien?- Yusuke intenta saber el estado de su compañero.

-Bien gracias...- contesta un poco molesto.

-Ya eres humano y sigues con ese genio... enano!

-� no estoy de humor para escucharte!

Kuwabara no lo escucha y entra como perro en sus casa a la sala del lugar, Botán se sienta y nota que Kurama no estaba.

-Oye... y dónde está Kurama?- pregunta Yusuke extrañado.

-Eso mismo quiero saber... se fue desde el medio día.

-Je, a lo mejor y se fue con la novia!- Kuwabara habla como si eso fuese cualquier cosa.

Para Hiei no era nada lindo esas palabras... y mira de forma asesina al chico de ojos pequeños.

-Bueno, venimos a buscarlo porque... ya tenemos un punto fijo donde ella estará.

-Y eso significa que... – Hiei no entendía mucho.

-Que pronto serás koorime de nuevo!!!!!- grita Yusuke de alegría.

-Que... dices..?- dice Hiei desconcertado.

-Si, porque si todo sale bien hoy... pueda que así lo sea- dice Botán.

Eso, era algo muy bueno para Hiei, él se siente tranquilo que ya después de mucho tiempo estaban por lograrlo... pero, su vista de nuevo se vuelve borrosa y cae al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse.

-Nani? Hiei despierta!- grita Botán preocupada.

-Hiei... responde!- Yusuke por su parte igual estaba preocupado.

Después de todo los efectos secundarios sobre esa maldición se estaban cumpliendo... Hiei estaba sufriendo en su interior, su cuerpo era víctima del cambio... de demonio a humano.

-Arg... no...- Hiei sentía gran dolor en su interior, hasta Kuwabara intenta ayudarlo, pero éste se la rechaza.

-Oye! Pero necesitas ayuda!- grita Kuwabara.

-Oh kami! Será mejor que avise a Koenma-sama, Hiei...- Botán deja a los chicos solos mientras que ella va avisar al chico del mundo espiritual...

Por su lado, Yusuke y Kuwabara levantan a Hiei y lo llevan hasta a su habitación... se sentía mal, ahora si era un dolor más grande los anteriores, pues su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado el cual el cambio era radical y eso... era un peligro.

Al paso de casi una hora, Koenma estaba presente y Hiei... se sentía débil, más que antes.

-En ese caso, hay que adelantar el arresto de Yura... Hiei no se ve bien- comenta Koenma mientras lo observa.

-Pero... no sabemos donde está Kurama- Yusuke mira el cielo y nota que el atardecer estaba terminando.

-Mmm es raro eso... bueno, ustedes dos con Botán tendrán que ir.

-Yo... ma..taré... a... esa.. Yura...- Hiei hacía un intento por levantarse pero le era imposible.

-No, yo me quedaré aquí y ustedes vayan... de paso a ver si ven a Kurama- ordena Koenma.

Yusuke mira por unos instantes a Hiei y asiente, Kuwabara no tiene otro remedio que hacerlo y junto con Botán y Yusuke salen de la casa a toda prisa...

-_No queda mucho..._

Cerca ya de la Torre de Tokio, Kurama la observa ya muy cerca... sabía que en cualquier instante encontraría a Yura.

-No te preocupes Hiei, regresarás a ser demonio.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa del pelirrojo que siente que algo de color negro lo envuelve, el chico desaparece de pronto del lugar.

Una esfera de color negro llega hasta el punto más alto de la torre, ésta se disuelve y Kurama sale de ella.

-Ah,... pero... cómo?- se pregunta extrañado a lo ocurrido.

-Eres puntual- una voz de chica se escucha desde el fondo.

-Yura....

Yura hace acto de aparición y sonríe del modo que Kurama la mira seriamente.

-Ah, no pongas esa cara... lo más atractivo de ti es esa sonrisa- menciona la bruja mientras se acerca a Kurama.

-Deja tus palabras para otra ocasión, ya estoy aquí... es momento que cumplas con tu trato.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Yura toma un poco de aire y sonríe una vez más... Kurama de pronto se queda sin palabras porque la chica desaparece por completo; éste mira por todos lados para evitar ser atacado por sorpresa.

-...don...- el chico se queda helado al sentir la energía de Yura a su lado.

Yura aparece pero rodea el cuello del pelirrojo con sus hilos, Kurama se queda sorprendido y más siente como esos hilos lo rodeaban... había caído en una trampa.

-_Que tonto... fui, caí en una trampa..._- pensaba Kurama mientras hacía el intento por escapar.

- Me siento honrada.. logré engañar al kitsune más famoso del Makai- Yura se ríe mientras dice esas palabras.

Kurama por su lado no sabía que hacer, sus brazos, piernas y cuello estaban bajo esos hilos, poco a poco sentía como esos hilos lo aprentaban más y más hasta que sus ropas comienzan a abrirse...

-Fuiste tonto...pero te lo dire aunque al mover mis dedos por última vez... estarás muerto- dice Yura al apretarlo más y más- la única forma para que tu amigo regrese a la normalidad...

En eso, Yura se acerca más y percibe el aroma del chico, luego se acerca a su oído y le dice:

-Acabando con mi vida por su cuenta...

-...- Kurama no decía nada porque lentamente sentía como era asfixiado, pero...

Kurama siente en su interior algo que lo llama, algo que estaba realmente furioso se acerca a él, era Youko...

-_Tan así te rindes?..._- pregunta Youko desde el interior de Kurama.

-No... puedo... moverme...- contesta Kurama.

-_Hiei puede perder a vida si sigues así...vamos! recuerda quien fuiste antes y ahora... los dos somos uno..._- habla Youko.

El chico pelirrojo al parecer reacciona pero...se detiene, deja de moverse... Yura sin pensarlo dos veces mueve una vez más sus dedos para darle el golpe final y... rebota, los hilos se rompen y Kurama cae al suelo.

-Pero...- Yura estaba sin palabras a lo que observa.

En ese mismo instante Kurama se encuentra de rodillas, siente como su otro yo lo tomaba su cuerpo, alza su vista y Yura nota los ojos dorados de Youko Kurama. Los cabellos pelirrojos de éste cambian a plateado mientras crecen un poco, sus ojeras de zorro aparecen y su vestimenta cambia a la del ladrón del pasado... ese ladrón estaba presente.

-Osas con enfrente a mi... al gran Youko Kurama- dice el zorro en tono amenazador.

-No te tengo miedo...

Yura se quita su sombrero para sentirse más libre, el zorro solo la observa.

-Es un honor conocer a alguien como tu... je, pero lástima que seamos enemigos..- Yura decía.

Youko hace caso omiso porque lanza una de sus rosas que cae al suelo y cerca de Yura, ésta se queda extrañada y piensa que es una tontería pero, el tallo de la rosa crece y envuelve a la bruja...

-Na... ni?....

-Podrás engañar a mi yo humano... pero a mi, a Youko Kurama te será algo imposible... lo mejor será que te mate...

Sus palabras eran frías y amenazantes, Yura es herida por la planta... por otro lado, Genkai se acercaba a la Torre Tokio, mira hacia arriba y nota algo.

-Ahí está...

Genkai en ese mismo instante entra a la torre para llegar a lo más alto... en el caso de Hiei... este se sentía adolorido, su pecho le dolía; Koenma lo miraba con preocupación.

-Hiei, tú puedes aguantar un poco más... vamos...

-....arg...

Entre las calles, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botán seguían su camino... los tres sentían que algo no estaba bien, sólo deseaban que Kurama estuviese a salvo y que Hiei,... aguantara un poco más... ya estaban cerca...

Youko Kurama tenía prisionera a Yura, ésta intentaba todo pero le era imposible, ella de pronto deja de hacer movimiento alguno y eso deja extrañado a Youko.

-Acaso intentas matarme?...- decía Yura.

-Yo mismo te mataré...

-Je, lo que dije era cierto... me matas tú y.... Hiei puede morir...

Al principio el zorro no le hace caso pero... al escuchar sobre Hiei se detiene, esas palabras en parte eran ciertas...

-Y... piensas quitarle la vida a algo que realmente aprecias..?

El zorro no sabe que hacer, por su parte... igual deseaba a Hiei tanto como Kurama lo amaba, en eso, las ramas que tenían prisionera a Yura regresan a ser la rosa y ésta se siente libre.. lo que no sabía Youko Kurama era que la chica tenía algo bajo su manga.

Yura se queda inmóvil por unos instantes y luego... de su cabello saca un palillo de color negro que detenía su cabello y se lanza a Youko..

-Que...

El kitsune no logra esquivar el ataque de la chica del modo que ésta logra enterrarle en su hombro izquierdo dicho objeto, éste de pronto siente que su cuerpo no le respondía...

-Jajajajajaja! De nuevo caes!

-Mal...di...t....- decía con mucho esfuerzo Youko.

Así era, Youko Kurama una vez más había caído en la trampa de Yura pero esta vez sí estaba herido, cae al suelo y pierde el conocimiento...

-Bien... es momento de que acabe de una vez con tu vid...

No termina de habla porque siente una esfera que se acercaba... ella salta y queda enfrente del fondo, Genkai había llegado.

-Ah, Genkai-san.... es bueno verla de nuevo…

-Sigues siendo la misma tramposa que conocí hace años- dice Genkai en la posición de Regan, dando a entender que ella era quien le lanzó ese ataque.

En ese instante la anciana gira su vista y ve a Youko Kurama sin conocimiento, corre y se acerca a él... nota que aún tenía ese palillo en su hombro; sin dudarlo se lo quita...

-Veneno del Makai... realmente eres muy astuta- dice Genkai mientras analiza el palillo y luego lo parte en dos.

El palillo se hacer polvo y Yura sonríe.

-Así es, demo es un poco tarde... el zorro ladrón tiene las horas contadas...

-Eso quiero verlo, es demasiado fuerte como para caer en esto- habla Genkai mientras se acerca a ella.

-Y... que fue de tu amigo, ejem compañero...- pregunta la bruja.

Genkai al principio se siente molesta ante ese comentario, ella la mira con seriedad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesta la anciana sin inmutarse.

De pronto, ambas se lanzan al ataque... ambas eran bastante ágiles pero Yura nota que a pesar de los años que tiene Genkai, todavía era muy veloz en cuestión de golpes, se da cuenta que en cuestión de poderes ya no lo era tanto..

-_No es tan poderosa como en los viejos tiempos...es cierto, escuché rumores que se lo dio a un chico..._- piensa Yura mientras esquivaba los ataques pero, no se da cuenta de uno y siente el golpe en su mejilla del modo que sale rodando hasta chocar contra la pared.

-De una buena vez regresa a Hiei a su forma original- amenaza la anciana.

-Eso... nunca...- Yura se levanta con un poco de trabajo, a pesar de todo Genkai seguía siendo superior a la bruja- tú mejor que nadie... sabe que nosotras... maldecimos a los seres que nos insultan...

-Lo sé, no me importa en lo absoluto...

Ambas al mismo tiempo giran sus vistas y notan que Youko se movía un poco... parecía que estaba regresando en si... pero, en otro lugar... en la casa de Suichi...

-Arg... no... no puedo...- Hiei se sentía cada vez peor, su cuerpo estaba cambiando ya por completo y parecía que no aguantaba.

-Hiei... sólo un poco más...- decía Koenma.

Koenma se queda helado... porque Hiei de pronto se levanta y pone sus manos en su pecho, éste se acerca al chico para detenerlo.

-Es peligroso que salgas de aquí!

-No... no puedo quedarme aquí!... QUÍTATE!- grita Hiei mientras hace a un lado a Koenma.

Hiei sale lentamente de la habitación, algo... algo dentro de su ser le decía que tenía que llegar a ellos, tenía que llegar hacia donde estaba Kurama porque sentía que... éste estaba en peligro... Koenma por su lado no logra detenerlo, se queda helado... cae de rodillas.

-En cualquier instante... no podrá más... Yusuke... todos... apúrense

De ese modo, Hiei sale de la casa y toma un camino que posiblemente lo llevaría hasta Kurama... éste por su lado se encontraba transformado en Youko.

-Ku...ra...ma... 

**Fin del capítulo doce**

O.O como la ven?... Yura de nuevo hace de las suyas pero por su culpa Kurama cayó en una trampa, Genkai igual está presente e intenta detener a esa bruja... que pasará con Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botán?...pero sobretodo... HIei llegará a tiempo con Kurama?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Hiei- parezco moribundo...

n.nU ah tranquilo chico, pero bien que así Kurama te hace caso, no?

Hiei- �U chismosa...

n.n mejor pasemos a los reviews... entre los dos los contestaremos!

**Pierina:** jejeje n.nU si, supongo que hay más fuertes demo.. n.nU apenas me ando metiendo en este mundo del yaoi y shonen ai, así que por ahorita puedan que sean mis lime y lemon... leves,o.o oh pero si lees alguno de mis otros fics que tienen escenas lemon(no yaoi)... son más fuertes... jejejeje demo, me da gusto que te agrade mi fic y bueno... aqui está la razón por la cual Kurama fue con Yura, gracias por el review!

te toca Hiei!

Hiei- hnn -.-

**Aelita:** -.- Bunny tienes amenaza de muerte, solo porque no quiere verme muerto... bien, me agrada esa clase de personas..

-.-U Hiei no baka

Hiei- �... y no te preocupes aelita-san, lo más seguro que bunny no cometa tonterías... gracias por el review.

**Suisho Haruka:** n.n a mi me toca este mensaje... mou, me gusta que te agrade! jejeje no sé si haya más escenitas asi... XD gracias por tu review!

Hiei- � de seguro que me toca el siguiente no?

**Rrouni-Andrea:** -.-U estar tanto tiempo con mi exsuegro ya te hizo daño andrea... si no eres tu es el, -.-U eso de que haber que no me pase algo pregúntaselo a la mente extraña de Bunny, ni yo sé lo que tengo que hacer ella llega y solo me dice que hacer y punto... aun así gracias por el review.

n.n muy bien ahora me toca a mi!

**Maika:** o.o mou tranquila... por ahorita intento actualizar cada semana, jo porque estoy en clases y luego tengo mucho que hacer, pero te dejo asegurado que entre viernes y sabado es seguro que actualizo... jejeje n.nU me mandas la factura de lo que necesites, Hiei con todo gusto lo pagará, gracias por el review.

Hiei- que yo QUE? �

Bueno, ya son todos y les agradezco a todos su apoyo porque la verdad me da gusto... jejeje pues los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	13. La hora final

**Capítulo 13: La hora final **

****

Estaba anocheciendo, los últimos rayos de Sol estaban por desaparecer... en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio se encontraba una mujer un tanto extraña.

Yura soníe al ver que al fondo de ese lugar yacía un ser que parecía dormir, a su lado, una anciana, Genkai parecía que lo cuidaba.

Unas horas antes, Kurama llegó ahí, todo por salvar a Hiei, pero... hacaído en una trampa y yace en ese instante sin conocimiento.

-Je, no creo que aguante Genkai, ese veneno es muy potente- habla Yura.

-Y pienso que resistirá, no es un ser cualquiera- menciona Genkai seria.

Ambas mujeres se miran una a la otra, pero Yura sonríe y vuelve a atacarla... Genkai por sulado, alza su mano y crea una especie de barrera.

-_Es fuerte... Yusuke_- la anciana parecía que no aguantaría eso por mucho tiempo pues el ataque de Yura era muy fuerte.

En ese mismo instante, Genkai no aguanta más y su barrera se destruye del modo que recibe el ataque, Youko Kurama aún estaba sin conocimiento del modo que la anciana proteje su cuerpo por unos instantes más.

-Los años hacen daño... Genkai- dice con burla Yura mientras mira como Genkai le costaba trabajo levantarse- bueno... en vista de que por ahora no puedes pelear... me dedicaré a otra cosa.

Genkai intenta levantarse pero nada, estaba herida... pero ve como la bruja desaparecía.

-Yusuke... deben... de apurarse...

Por otro lado, Hiei caminaba por las calles solitarias... su rostro estaba muy pálido y con muchos trabajos podía caminar... le estaba afectando mucho el cambio, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo mucho; en una de esas cae al suelo, sudaba frío..

-Debo... llegar... Ku...rama...- intenta levantarse, lo logra con esfuerzos y sigue con su camino, no le faltaba mucho.

En el caso de Yusuke y el resto, estos seguían corriendo, pero Kuwabara se queda extrañado al ver que estaban ellos solos y se detiene; Botán y Yusuke hacen lo mismo y se le quedan viendo.

-Qué tando haces?no hay tiempo!- decía Yusuke un poco molesto.

-Oigan, no se les hace extraño?... estamos solos en estas calles, bueno... no hay nadie...

-Lo más seguro sea que todos se fueron para buscar un refugio- dice Botán al ver que no había nadie por los alrededores.

Los tres se quedan inmóviles por unos instantes pero.. alzan sus miradas y ven unas pequeñas esferas blancas; se quedan extrañados porque no sabían que eran pero... éstas comienzan a explotar.

-Nani?... está aquí... Yura está aquí!- dice Yusuke mientras esquiva algunas de ellas.

-Si...

Kuwabara y Yusuke logran esquivarlas pero Botán no, una de esas esferas destruyen su remo del modo que cae, Urameshi logra atraparla a tiempo.

-Estás bien?

-Si... gracias Yusuke- agradece Botán.

-Yura!- grita Kuwabara al verla desde los cielos.

-Oh... que malo que esquivaron mis esferas, yo que quería jugar un poco antes de matarlos- dice con tono semi dramático.

-Ya verás! Vamos a derrotarte!- gritaba Kuwabara más molesto.

Cuando escucha eso, Yura no aguanta ni un instante en reírse, eso provoca el enojo del de ojos pequeños y hace aparecer su espada espíritu.

-Nadie se ríe del gran Kuwabara!!!!!!!!!!

-Je... baka.

-No! Kuwabara! Es una trampa- grita Botán al ver las intenciones de Yura.

Pero no escucha y en ese instante Yura tiene en sus dedos unos hilos y al instante, algunos humanos hacen su aparición bajo el poder de ella; éstos atacan a Kuwabara.

-Eso no es nada!- lanza un ataque Kazuma pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que los hombres logran quitarle su espada y lo atacan; éste cae al suelo rodando con algunas heridas.

-Grrr... – Yusuke igual se estaba molestando.

Yusuke se prepara para usar un Regan, Yura lo ve bastante interesado.

-Oh... la misma técnica de Genkai... quiero verlo!

-Yusuke, ten cuidado... ella tiene siempre algo bajo la manga- comenta Botán- Kuwabara tuvo suerte.

-No importa Botán, esta tipa igual me tiene harto!....REGANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De su índice una gran cantidad de energía aparece y de ese modo, se ulimna con gran fuerza buena parte de esa zona; Yura se queda impresionada a la fuerza de ese ataque y huye...

En la Torre de Tokio, Genkai ve la cantidad de energía que sale de una zona, siente que era Yusuke.

-Yusuke...

Youko Kurama por unos instantes comienza a moverse, la anciana lo observa y nota que intentaba despertarse.

-...ka..mi...- decía con los ojos entrecerrados el zorro- Suichi está presente....sino, no estaría tan herido...

La anciana no le dice nada, los dos estaban solos ahí... esperando a que los demás llegan a tiempo, en eso Genkai mira a Youko porque decía algo.

-Ese... pequeño koorime convertido en humano... está cerca, ha perdido por completo su poder espiritual pero... siento su olor...

-Nani?- Genkai no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Luego de un pequeño tiempo, el humo que provocó el ataque de Yusuke se había disipado y todos los presentes ven que había algunos daños, lo peor de todo era que Yura no estaba.

-Maldición! Escapó!

-Debemos seguir! Ya no hay tiempo!- dice preocupada Botán.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- contesta Kuwabara débil.

-Si no nos apuramos, Hiei no aguantará mucho- explica la chica.

Así era, poco a poco... Hiei estaba más y más débil, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho lo que le hacía quejarse de dolor.

Yura regresa al lugar de siempre, había sido herida un poco y Youko se estaba ya levantando.

-Je, la anciana después de todo tenía razón.

-No muero tan fácilmente...

-Veo que Yusuke logró herirte- dice burlescamente Genkai.

La bruja no les dice nada porque los ataca con sus hilos, ninguno de ellos podía escapar... Yura estaba muy enojada y no tendría compasión de alguno de ellos.

-Los mataré... a todos y así... su amigo no regresará más a ustedes!- dice Yura mientras los hilos los presionaba más y más.

-Eso.. no lo... permitiré...- dice Youko con un pícara sonrisa, algo muy típico en él y más cuando tenía en mente algo.

El zorro de sus ropas saca una semilla la cual deja caer en el suelo, Yura no se da cuenta pero ésta germina hasta el modo de muchas ramas a aparecen y atrapan a la bruja.

-Esto... imposible!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba Yura impresionada a lo ocurrido, gracias a ello ambos seres son libres y Genkai parecía más cansada de lo normal.

-...pueda que intentes acabar con mi vida, pero... tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga- contesta el kitsune fríamente.

-...lógico... tus plantas son mortales... demo, ante un sortilegio... no podrán... COMO AHORA!- la mujer cierra sus ojos y a su alrededor un aura de color vino aparece.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Youko y Genkai que ven como las ramas liberan ligeramente a Yura y luego notan que éstas... se petrifician; Yura hace aparecer una especie de lanza la cual las hace polvo.

-No importa... su amigo no sobrevivirá...también puedo sentir su presencia, demo... no tiene caso que le haga algo, pues hasta aquí siento su sufrimiento...

Cuando escucha eso Youko, su interior... Suichi parece que se estaba enfureciendo, pues esas palabras la bruja las había dicho con sadismo.

-...Algo que me hace enfuerecer, es escuchar tales palabras como las tuyas Yura... es algo... IMPERDONABLE!- dice Youko mientras concentra gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.

Cuando la ira de Suichi junto con la de Youko se mezclan, el peligro se huele... realmente ambos seres estaban enojados, molestos... todo, pues detestaban por completo que hablaran de ese modo de esa persona especial.

El aura de Youko era más poderosa, Genkai lo sentía y solo era una espectadora; Youko se prepara para lanzar un ataque nuevo; esta vez, crea una planta mucho más grande que él que estaba preparada para lo que se venía mientras que Yura lo mira seriamente... sus manos estaban detrás y tiene unos cuantos cabellos los cuales se convierten en agujas, estaba lista.

-Te mataré...- dice Youko fríamente y sonríe ligeramente.

-Eso... hay que verlo- contesta del mismo modo Yura.

Pero Genkai mira un ligero brillo detrás de la bruja, nota que eran agujas y...

-Youko Kurama! No caigas de nuevo!!!!!- dice la anciana.

-... que?...- no entiende nada el kitsune.

En eso, Youko Kurama lanza su ataque y Yura hace lo mismo, éste se queda extrañado al ver que ella lanza unas agujas las cuales no iban hacia él sino a la planta. Las agujas se incrustan en ésta y parece que siente dolor... Youko da un paso hacia delante y...

-Cómo?- no etendía el extraño comportamiento de ésta.

-Jajajaja!

La planta había perdido el control y lo peor era que se vuelve hacia Youko del modo que intenta atacarlo... Youko se da cuenta que estaba a la orilla de la torre, un paso más y caía...

-Es tu fin! Estas agujas hacen que tus ataques se pongan en tu contra y bueno... muere!- dice Yura en tono triunfante.

Estaba sin moverse, Youko no se movía... esperaba ese ataque, la planta ataca y...

-Espada espíritu!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Regan!!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos ataques llegan y con eso, destruyen a la planta; Youko se queda helado a eso... él, al igual que Hiei pensaban que esos dos no eran muy fuertes aunque Suichi pensaba diferente; gira su vista y ahí estaban... habían llegado!

-Estúpido Yusuke, llegas tarde!- dice Genkai.

-Arg! Ustedes de nuevo?- dice molesta Yura.

-Oye! Tuvimos muchos incovenientes!- se quejaba Urameshi mientras que Kuwabara se acerca a Youko.

-...gracias...- dice Youko mientras se levanta, algo que a Kuwabara no le gusta mucho.

-Eres igual que ese enano!- refunfuñaba el chico.

El kitsune no dice más y se acerca a Yusuke, éste le sonríe y Youko asiente dando a entender que no estaba tan herido..

-Oh... al parecer está casi todo el equipo!- dice la bruja con cierta molestia.

-Na! Y nosotros tres te vamos a hacer puré!- dice Kuwabara preparándose.

-Esperen!... esto es mío, fue a mi al que llamaron y yo acabaré con ella para salvar a Hiei- dice fríamente Youko.

Los presentes se quedan extrañados, Botán por un lado entendía a lo que se refería pero... eso sería un peligro porque... no sabían nada de Hiei.

-...pero, no siento su presencia...- dice Genkai de pronto.

-Je... lo más seguro sea que no aguantó!

Hiei estaba ya cerca de la torre de Tokio, estaba totalmente debilitado... sus fuerzas estaban por completo agotadas y cae; casi no puede más... nota la luna en el cielo.

-Esto... es más doloroso... que mi Jagan...

Su cuerpo sufría ese cambio, antes era el de un fuerte demonio y ahora es el más débil y simple como el de un humano. Estaba totalmente adolorido, pone su mano su mano en el pecho mientras aguanta ese dolor.

-No.. creo.. que pueda... arg!...- ya no podía casi, su vista se estaba nublando- siento... mucho... sueño...

Intenta levantarse de nuevo pero no puede... mira el cielo y nota las estrellas y la luna.

-Acaso... esto... es... mi momento...argggg!- el dolor de nuevo recorría su cuerpo.

En la Torre, Youko de nuevo pelea contra Yura, éste les impide que los demás se entrometan y era dura esa pelea... cuerpo a cuerpo, mente a mente..

Ambos seres eran realmente buenos, Genkai nota que sus habilidades habían aumentado mucho en ese tiempo luego del torneo, Yura era una fuerte oponente.

Yusuke y los otros solo observan y al mismo tiempo intentaban detectar señal alguna de Hiei, pues no habían encontrado su esencia... nada.

Koenma se encontraba aún en la casa de Kurama... su mirada era seria y al mismo tiempo un poco triste, todo eso era porque presentía algo, no muy bueno que digamos.

-Su espíritu es muy fuerte, otro demonio no hubiese aguantado más...- dice Koenma mientras ve el mano nocturno.

Sólo deseaba que todo saliese bien, que Hiei regresara a quien era... ese demonio poderoso.

Hiei yacía en el suelo y cerca de él había unas gotas de sangre, había tosido y ese líquido salía en gotas de su boca, sentía algo extraño, lo sentía cerca.

-Acaso... este... es mi fin?.... demo... Kurama...

Alza su mano y se imagina a Kurama, a ese chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellera de fuego que siempre consideró su compañero, no... su amigo, tampoco.... sino alguien muy especial que quería o mejor dicho amaba.

-Kurama....

Cierra sus ojos por unos instantes y recuerda algo... recuerda esa ocasión cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

_-Así que tú eres el famoso Youko Kurama?- pregunta Hiei. _

_-Algo así, pero en este mundo soy Suichi Minamino- dice con una sonrisa Kurama. _

_Para Hiei era algo extraño, no le agradaba mucho esa sonrisa por parte de Kurama, pues era una sonrisa que no conocía, una sonrisa que podía decir muchas... _

El chico sonríe ligeramente al recordar eso pero... sigue recordando más cosas, cuando conoció a Yusuke y compañía, esos días en los cuales resolvía casos junto con Kurama... el torneo... todo...

-Por que... me siento así... el vació... en mi ser... no... quiero dejarlo...

Dentro de su ser, tenía un gran vacío... algo le hacía sentirse extraño, un nuevo sentimiento surgía en el ex koorime y era algo que humanos humanos suelen tener... el miedo, el miedo de morir, de no saber que hay en el otro lado...

-No quiero... morir.... no...- era lo que menos quería, pues a pesar de ser humano... durante todo ese tiempo aprendió a vivir, a disfrutar de regalo tan valioso que es la vida...

Sus ojos se cierran por unos instantes que para él son eternos, su respiración era muy agitada y los dolores son más y más fuertes... estaba llegando a su hora final.

En la batalla, las cosas no iban muy bien, Youko había sido herido y los demás intentaban de alguna u otra forma detener a la bruja.

-No puede ser! Mi espada es muy pequeña... he gastado mucha energía... decía un cansado Kuwabara.

-Aun... hay algo de esperanza....- dice Yusuke mientras intenta levantarse.

-...Hiei...- ,murmuraba Youko.

-Jajajaja, ven?... ahora es imposible derrotarme.... el tiempo está llegando a su final y su amigo... NO SOBREVIVIRÁ!!!!!!!!!!!

Eso era lo que menos querían escuchar, que a Hiei ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo... no querían que se fuera de su lado; a pesar de sus diferencias y demás, lo consideraban como un amigo y un buen compañero de casos y peleas.

Botán tenía miedo de llegar al Renkai con el cuerpo de Hiei en sus manos y que Koenma hiciera lo necesario para que su nuevo destino fuese lo más estabale posible... pero, el que estaba más preocupado era Youko... pero su lado humano, el lado de Suichi era lo que menos deseaba.

Kurama no quería que Hiei lo dejara, no... quedarse solo, era lo peor...Youko lo sentía desde su ser y eso a él tampoco le gustaba.

El ex koorime abre sus ojos y nota algo... una silueta...

-_No te rindas... aún hay esperanza... _

-... quien... lo dice...?- dice Hiei con los ojos entrecerrados.

-_Hiei... no te rindas, ya estás cerca.. _

Era la voz de una mujer y el chico logra levantarse, mira y nota que estaba a pocos metros de ese edifcio y luego ve que no había nadie, no etendía nada de lo ocurrido pero desde el fondo agradece esa voz que lo animó a seguir... pero sabía que posiblemente no llegaba...

Yura estaba saliendo victoriosa, se sentía que pronto esos chicos estarían pasando ya a la historia pero sobretodo... que su maldición se había cumplido.

-...no puede ser...- dice Youko mientras cae de rodillas agotado.

-Bien... será mejor que se despidan pues aquí es su final... al fin y al cabo... mi maldición se ha cumplido, su amigo ya no vive!

-Eso... eso es mentira!- dice Yusuke.

-Cómo que no?... acaso sienten su presencia... lo siento- eso último lo dice sonriendo..

-Aun.. no... he muerto...

Todos se quedan sin palabras a lo que escuchan, a la voz tan conocida pero sobretodo... Youko gira su vista y lo ve, ve a Hiei...

-Hi...ei...

_**Fin del capítlo trece**_

MOU! T.T Hiei ya está con ellos! qué pasará?... podrá el exkoorime regresar a su apariencia normal? destruirán a Yura? esto y màs en el siguiente cap�tulo de este fic!

Bueno por esta ocasión no podré contestar los reviews pero les quiero dar las gracias a:

**Atemu no kitsune, Kaori Kitsune, Pierina, Rurouni -Andrea, Aelita, Suisho-Haruka y Valsed...**a todos les digo GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES!!!! al igual que los que leen este fic pero no dejan review! la verdad que estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este fic, es muy lindo saber que les agrada mi fic y bueno, espero que este capítlo haya sido de su agrado y no se pierdan el siguiente capi!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny n.n


	14. Un regreso del mas allá, el demonio Hiei...

**Capítulo 14: un regreso del mas all�, el demonio Hiei de vuelta **

****

Nadie creía lo que veía... Hiei estaba ahí... debil, su respiración agitada y muy adolorido, pero estaba ahí... Hiei había llegaod a la Torre de Tokio.

Hiei- grita Yusuke.

El enano...- dice Kuwabara sin palabras a lo que sus ojos veían.

No... puede ser- dice Yura molesta y sorprendida... no creía que Hiei hubiese aguantado todo eso...

Pero se quedan helados al ver que el chico cae, ya no podía más... estaba en el sobrelimite de todo.

NO...- Youko cambia su apariencia por la de Suichi y corre hacia su amigo hacia la persona más importante- HIEI!

Lo ve, su cuerpo estaba muy gastado y éste mira a Kurama.

Hiei... por favor... tú puedes- dice Kurama.

...no... me dejes...tengo... miedo...- dice Hiei mientras se aferra más a Kurama.

...Solo llegaste aquí... no debí dejarte...- lo abraza.

Gracias... Kura...ma...

Botán no quería ver más y tapa su rostro con sus manos mientras Yusuke intenta consolarla, Kuwabara igual se sentía mal... le caía mal pero no deseaba que terminara así.

...- Yura sólo los ve.

En ese instante, Kurama intenta llamar a Hiei... pero este, ya no respondía... parecía que se había quedado dormido, como un pequeño.

Hiei... Hiei..

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botán y Genkai no creían lo que veían... no querían creerlo, Koemna por su lado parecía que lo sentía; Kurama mira a Hiei y sus ojos brillaban... sus ojos se llenan de tristes lágrimas y algunas de ellas caen el rostro del chico.

No... Hiei... no me puedes dejar... no... – lo abraza fuertemente, no podía creerlo... esa persona tan especial, se iba.

Yura comienza a reírse, su carcajada era tan fuerte que se escuchaba en parte de la cuidad, ella de alguna u otra forma había salido triunfante y ellos... los perdedores.

Cuál es la risa?... maldita bruja- dice Yusuke mientras intenta contener algunas lágrimas.

Je... era de esperarse.

No me importa... aun así... te mataré- dice Kurama mientras deja el cuerpo de Hiei en el suelo.

Uy... amo esa actitud- dice desafiante Yura.

En ese mismo instante, tanto Yusuke como Kurama atacan al mismo instante y Yura no logra esquivar el ataque del modo que choca contra una pared del modo que la destruye y cae al suelo.

Arg... ahora si me han hecho enojar- grita la bruja mientras un aura negra la rodea.

Yo también me uno, no se merecía eso Hiei- dice Kuwabara.

...esto... es algo que no se lo perdonaré, látigo de rosa- grita Kurama al aparecer su látigo.

Los tres atacan y Yura igual, ella era muy veloz del modo que les cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero la mujer estaba impresionada al cambio tan radical... estában débiles de fuerza pero el de su espíritu era mucho más fuerte.

_No... puedo creerlo... a pesar de sus heridas y demás... siguen de pié... lo admito, son buenos guerreros_- pensaba la bruja mientras los atacaba.

Esto es por Hiei- ataca Urameshi y la bruja los esquiva.

Kuwabara la ataca usando su espada y ella con su lanza lo detiene... pero Kuwabara logra golpearla y ésta cae rodando al suelo.

Impo...sible..- decía sin palabras Yura.

...No me importa lo que piensen mis amigos... yo te mataré...prepárate...- la voz de Kurama era muy fría y seria, se notaba que Youko estaba presente.

Al decir esas palabras, muchas rosas aparecen casi de la nada las cuales son lanzadas hacia Yura, ésta logra esquivar alguna y otras la hieren en sus brazos y piernas.

...Eso... nunca- ella salta y ataca al instante a Kurama... éste siente como la mujer le introducía su daga en su pierna derecha para luego caer.

... cómo- dice Kurama adolorido.

... nadie es mejor que yo, a pesar de que son fuertes de espíritu... sus fuerzas son pequeñas.

Yura salta y queda alejados de ellos, saca de su cuello un pendiente muy extraño... era una especie de cuarzo en forma de rombo; éste estaba en sus manos.

Nadie me ha obligado a utilizar esto, con este pendiente... todos morirán, así que hasta aquí han llegado humanos...

No lo permitiré- Kurama corre hasta ella y los dos pelean de nuevo...

Genkai y Botán revisan el cuerpo de Hiei, ven claramente que había sufrido y al mismo tiempo estaba casi frío... no lo creían.

Yusuke y Kuwabara veían la forma igual de acabar con ella pero les era imposible, por una parte sentían la derrota en sus espaldas... y sobretodo que ella se haya llevado la vida de alguien especial para ellos.

Yura logra encestarle otro golpe al chico que lo hace caer, el pendiente levitaba en su mano y luego lo lanza hacia los cielos.

...todos... morirán!

Con ayuda de su lanza, la chica comienza a crear un gran hoyo negro, este absorbía todo lo que estaba su paso y poco a poco se hacía más y más grande... estaba llegando el final, la gente salía de sus casas y edificios gritando de terror al ver como la cuidad era devastada y absorbida por ese hoyo.

Muchas personas eran víctimas de ello... todo estaba siendo absorbido... el cuerpo de Hiei estaba casi en las mismas, pero Genkai y Botán lo rescatan, en ese instante, Botán se queda un poco extrañada.

Qué sucede Botán- pregunta la anciana.

No es lo que pienso... siento el cuerpo de Hiei ligeramente cálido- dice la chica extrañada.

Nani?

Entonces, Genkai toma una de las manos y lo comprueba... era cierto... el cuerpo de Hiei estaba ligeramente cálido...

Es mejor que se rindan y esperen su momento de muerte, pues es su destino... humanos...- Yura miraba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se deleitaba con ese ambiente de terror y muerte.

Kurama se estaba levantando y todavía tenía una idea más... tenía en sus manos una última semilla, la tenía que introducir en el cuerpo de ella para acabar con su vida desde dentro.

_Es peligroso... pero debo hacerlo..._- piensa Kurama mientras termina por levantarse.

Kurama! Qué es lo que intentas hacer- pregunta Kuwabara.

...acabar con esto de una sola vez!

Pero... puedes ser tragado- gritaba Yusuke.

No le importaba, ya no tenía importancia si salía vivo o muerto de esa.. sí moría, posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de verlo una ves más. Entonces, Kurama se va corriendo y deja que esa corriente de aire se lo llevara...

Pero, en otro lugar... muy lejos... Hiei parecía que dormía...

_¿Dónde estoy- se pregunta Hiei. _

_-Estás en un lugar distante de lo vivo...- dice una voz al fondo. _

_-...conozco esa voz...- dice Hiei. _

_Hiei abre sus ojos y ve un lugar donde no había luz... un lugar totalmente oscuro pero... una silueta plateada se le aparece, éste se sorprende al ver quien estaba presente. _

_-Tu... _

_-...tan así te rindes?... llegaste hasta Suichi y decides irte- pregunta esa silueta. _

_-Youko Kurama... qué hago aquí? _

_-Estás en un punto medio; lo que conecta al mundo de lo vivo con el mundo de lo muerto- contesta el kitsune. _

_Pero Hiei nota que de él había luz, era el lugar oscuro pero él veía su mano. _

_-Las lágrimas no son sólo por sentimiento, sino pueden ser benéficas para alguien si se derraman desde el corazón...- explica Youko. _

_-No eniendo... _

_-Simplemente... que no es momento de que pases de este punto, hay personas que no les agradaría si lo haces. _

_-Pero.. tú nunca hablas así... _

_Youko Kurama sonríe a eso, tenía razón... no solía hacer esa clase de cosas. _

_-Lo hago por mi otro yo... por mi forma humana... por Suichi, no le gustaría que te fueras. _

_-Kurama...- decía Hiei. _

_-Tú sólo tienes la decisión...la decisión de pasar o de regresar. _

_-Supuestamente no puedes regresar...- comenta Hiei en un tono triste. _

_-Sólo si eres iluminado y lo estás... gracias a esas lágrimas desde el corazón... _

_Cuando Hiei escucha eso, pasa por su mente una imagen de Kurama, de esa persona especial pero... luego nota lo que estaba ocurriendo con Yura. _

_-Yura... _

_-Quieres regresar a ser quien eras- pregunta con un poco de frialdad el zorro ladrón. _

_-Si... mas que nada... _

_-Entonces cruza esa línea... el destino da muchas vueltas...- continuaba hablando Youko. _

_Hiei alza su vista y parece que tenía una decisión pues recuerda lo que lo 'mantenía vivo' ese deseo de acabar con Yura y regresar a su forma... sonríe ligeramente, estaba preparado... estaba por regresar del mas allá para ser quien era... _

De pronto, los ojos de Hiei se abren... tanto Botán como Genkai se quedan heladas... éste las mira y luego a lo ocurrido.

Na...ni? como... pero... tú- Kuwabara se asusta al verlo de pié.

Hiei...

He regresado...vengo por algo que me pertenece...

En ese instante nota como Kurama se estaba acercando y la corriente igual se lo lleva, no iba adejar que su amigo hiciera una tontería...

Kurama se estaba acercando a Yura, ella era el núcleo de ese hoyo negro y prepara la semilla que tenía en su mano.

Es necesario...- susurra Kurama.

...no... no lo hagas- dice Hiei.

El chico pelirrojo se queda impresionado... hacía unos instantes el chico yacía sin vida en sus brazos y ahora estaba de regreso...

Hiei!

Pero el chico le quita esa semilla de sus manos y se va hacia la bruja, ésta lo ve y no se lo cree.

Como... como regresaste?

Alguien me ha dado otra oportunidad para regresar a este mundo y vengo a lo que vengo!

Hiei lanza esa semilla y se queda suspendida cerca de Yura pero, germina creando como una especie de esfera que la encierra y comienzan a atacarla las plantas.

Maldito- gritaba la bruja.

...- Hiei sólo la observa pero, no se da cuenta que los hilos lo habían atrapado.

Te mataré- al decirlo Hiei igual entra en la esfera.

Dentro de esa esfera, Hiei y la bruja estaban muy cerca del uno con el otro... el chico toma una de las espinas y se la entierra a Yura.

Argg... maldito!

Sólo quiero lo que me pertenece...- dice Hiei fríamente.

Al decirlo, coloca su mano en donde hizo la herida, la mujer lo ve a tiempo y le da un gran golpe que lo saca de ahí, pero el chico tenía su mano cubierta de sangre... de la sangre de esa mujer.

De pronto hay una gran luz... los presentes ven como algo muy brilloso caía del hoyo y estaba en dirección de irse hasta el suelo; luego ven como Yura cae herida... más de lo que estaba.

HIIEIIIII- gritaba Kurama.

La esfera se estrella y se escucha el sonido de una explosión lo que provoca que se ilumine el lugar... todos sabían que ahí estaba Hiei, sólo que no querían saber si estaba vivo o...

Ese...torpe...- Yura se levantaba con dificultdad.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que... Hiei llega a ese lugar a una gran velocidad y aterriza en ese punto; todos notan algo diferente en él... en su frente estaba su Jagan y de su brazo derecho... la marca del Dragón Negro.

Hiei! Has regresado- dice Yusuke contento.

Keh... e imaginar que sólo se hacía tomando la sangre de una vil bruja- dice Hiei en un tono característico de él.

Kurama se sentía feliz de verlo, vivo y después de regresar a su forma verdadera... el verdadero Hiei estaba de vuelta.

No... puede ser...- Yura decía casi sin palabras.

Pasé por muchas cosas y al fin tengo mi recompensa.. que será tu cabeza...- dice Hiei en tono desafiante.

La ataca, Yura es golpeada varias veces, Hiei realmente se sentía como nuevo... sentía sus fuerzas en él, así como su poder recorrer su cuerpo.

Yura intenta golpearlo pero nota que era mucho más veloz que ella y no puede más... Hiei la golpea en su estómago dejándola casi sin aire.

Este... es tu poder...-pregunta la mujer llena de heridas y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Claro que no, es sólo una parte.. tendrás el honor de conocer la mejor de mis técnicas- habla Hiei en un tono amenazador.

De su brazo derecho, un aura de color negro se forma; estaba decidido, usaría su Dragón Negro en su contra... la acabaría de una buena vez.

Esto ocurre... cuando me hacen enojar- concentra su poder... la mirada del koorime era diferente, ya no la de un humano como antes, sino... esa misma, la de ese demonio frío y calculador.

Se prepara para atacar y Yura no podía hacer nada, intentaba atacar pero le era imposible; ve claramente como un dragón negro aparecía en el brazo del chico.

Dragón Negro- grita Hiei mientras ataca.

Cuando dice esas palabras el dragón va hacia la mujer, era un animal grande hecho a base del fuego oscuro del mundo del Makai.

El chico realmente estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien de regresar a ser él mismo... había dejado por completo esa apariencia de humano; estaba de regreso.

Yura no logra esquivar ese ataque y siente como era quemada por dicho ataque, no quedaría nada de ella... ni siquiera sus cenizas, todo lo arrasaba ese ataque.

No...- Yura gritaba mientras era desintegrada.

Al mismo tiempo, ese hoyo negro se disolvía a gran velocidad... y se destruye cuando al dragón lo toca con sus garras.

Al final, ese hoyo desaparece y al mismo tiempo no había quedado nada de Yura... sólo ese pendiente en forma de rombo que cae al suelo.

Todos estaban impresionados por el poder de ese ataque, Hiei lo había usado por completo... su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada y parecía cansado, lo había dado todo en esa pelea.

Cuando el pendiente cae, Hiei lo mira y lo pisa con su zapato; del modo que se parte en dos y no pasa mucho que se vuelve ceniza.

Todo ha terminado- dice Genkai.

Siiiiii- Botán estaba feliz de saber que Hiei estaba de nuevo con ellos.

Bien amigo- lo felicita Yusuke,

Je, hasta que decidiste regresar enano- comenta Kuwabara.

Hiei sonríe un poco... toma un poco de aire y ve que estaba amaneciendo...

Es el amanecer mas hermoso que he visto...

Hiei- Kurama se acerca a él y lo abraza fuertemente, éste casi pierde el aire.

Ku...rama...- dice con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas el chico.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces que éstes aquí!

Kurama le sonríe, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y al mismo tiempo dedicada sólo a Hiei, éste a pesar de regresar a ser un demonio... se sentía un poco diferente..

Yo...- pero no termina porque pierde el conocimiento, aunque Kurama lo agarra a tiempo.

Ay no! de nuevo se murió- se queja Kuwabara- que se decida si se muere o vive!

�� pero que tonterías dices- lo regaña Yusuke.

A Kurama le provoca una pequeña carcajada... el chico se había quedado dormido, pues cuando se usa ese ataque, pierdes toda tu energía del modo que Hiei entró en una especie de estado de hibernación por un tiempo determinado.

Jajajaja no, Hiei se quedó dormido!

Cuando lo escuchan... Yusuke y Kuwabara no dudan un solo instante en carcajearse; Botán tenía una gota en su cabeza y Genkai toma un poco de aire.

Koenma mira igual el amanecer y sonríe pues sabía que después de todo, nada salió malo... sino todo lo contrario.

Es mejor que regrese, Ogri ha de estar preocupado.

Y así el chico se va del Nigenkai.

Hiei se había quedado dormido, gracias a su ataque y Kurama lo mira con mucho cariño mientras ven como estaba iniciando un nuevo día... 

**Fin del capítulo 14**

MOU! antes que nada... MIL DISCULPAS POR ESTE ATRASOOO! T.T pero tengo tres razones:

1.La escuela me tenía y me sigue teniendo atada pero no hace como unas semanas.

2.Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de YYH y debía adelantarlo un poco para no atrasarme luego en la actualización.

3.Me borraron fics el FFnet. y a causa de eso, me cancelaron por dos semanas la cuenta!

En fin... pido que me disculpen y ya no volverá a pasar!... bueno a lo vamos... como la ven? Hiei ya regresó a ser demonio y le dio su merecido a Yura! yupiii! Hiei es demonio de nuevo! weeeeee

Bueno y al mismo tiempo les tengo una mala noticia... este fue el penúltimo capi de este fic, T.T buu, ya se que a muchas a lo mejor no les gustará que se acabe 'aprendiendo a vivir' pero ha llegado casi a su fin... y en el capi que sigue veremos que pasa con Hiei y Kurama pero sobretodo... el gran final!

Mou, pero... ya estoy preparando mi siguiente proyecto que igual será un yaoi... pueda que más fuerte, aunque al principio no lo parecerá... esto es un pequeño resumen:

**_Ningún miembro del equipo Urameshi se imaginó que su última misión fuese devastadora... tanto que uno de ellos ya no está presente; después de 10 años el destino ha decidido reunirlos, la cuenta regresiva del fin de la humanidad ha dado marcha pero ... ellos son parte del blanco y todo, gracias a alguien muy cercano a ellos._**

Aviso que este será un fic un poco serio, pero trataré de que contenga sus partes cómicas... bueno, pues por esta ocasión no contestaré reviews... pues no dispongo de mucho tiempo, aun así... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES, ME SIRVEN MUCHO DE APOYO! ME DAN ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! GRACIAS!

Bueno, pues es momento de dejarlos y... no se pierdan el final de **Aprendiendo a vivir**!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny n.n


	15. Sin importar la apariencia, todo será co...

**Capítulo 15: sin importar la apariencia, todo será como siempre **

****

El día estaba tranquilo como siempre, luego de la muerte de Yura la cuidad regresó a la normalidad, algo que el equipo Urameshi deseaba.

Lo que era en la casa de Kurama, todos estaban reuinidos luego de una ardua batalla, Hiei fue llevado a su habitación donde dormía plácidamente y de vez en cuando sus compañeros o amigos iban a revisarlo si estaban bien.

Me da gusto que Yura haya muerto, dio muchos problemas- contesta Koemna bastante alegre.

Si! la verdad que Hiei fue quien la derrotó- dice Yusuke mientras bebe un poco de té.

Jajaja, si... pero, que será de él?- pregunta Kuwabara al dejar la taza en una mesita.

Si...- igual Botán estaba curiosa.

En ese instante Kurama permanecía callado, los demás miran a Koenma y éste decide a hablar.

Bueno... no sé, pero lo que pasó en este tiempo no lo olvida...

Ah, eso está bien, pero... y de su comportamiento como humano?- pregunta Yusuke.

Eso... creo que él es quien debe de decidirlo, es dueño de sus sentimientos y emociones- contesta seriamente Koenma.

Para ese momento, Kurama se levanta de su asiento y se va de ahí, quería ver como estaba su amigo, esa persona a quien amaba.

...Hiei...- murmura mientras sonríe.

Llega a la habitación y ve que él seguía dormido, a pesar de que ya era un demonio como antes su rostro tranquilo no cambiaba. Kurama se acerca hasta su cama y lo mira fijamente; por unos instantes, la mirada de Youko estaba presente al igual que su sonrisa característica de él.

Los labios de Kurama tocan los de Hiei y lo besa, Hiei abre sus ojos y sus manos tocan el cabello rojizo del kitsune, luego ambos se separan.

Sabias que en una de esas me asfixiarás?- dice Hiei con su característico tono.

Je... como sigues Hiei?- pregunta Kurama mientras se sienta a su lado.

Hiei tarda un poco en contestar, se levanta y queda sentado en la cama, gira su vista hacia el espejo y nota su Jagan en su frente y la marca del dragón negro en su brazo; algo que lo hace bastante feliz.

Bien... supongo, no me había sentido tan fuerte desde hace mucho tiempo- comenta Hiei.

Ya veo... me da gusto por ti- comenta Kurama.

En ese instante, el pelirrojo baja un poco su cabeza, había notado que esa forma de ser de Hiei era la misma del koorime que conoció tiempo, ese Hiei más humano casi había dasaparecido, no sin que sintiera que éste tocaba con sus dedos su mano.

Yo... no sé como decirlo...- Hiei toca la mano de Kurama.

Mm?- Kurama parecía esperar una respuesta.

...Creo que si no hubiese sido... por ti... no estaría aquí...- comenta Hiei un poco nervioso y con su vista al suelo.

Hiei pueda que haya regresado a ser el koorime poco hablador y de mal genio pero... algo que le quedó bien claro como un humano era que debía decir lo que sintiera, que no fuera tan inexpresivo como antes, había cambiado... al menos un poco.

Kurama sonríe al escuchar eso y levanta el metón de su amigo para verlo a los ojos, para deleitarse con esos rojizos ojos que le fascinan.

Sigues igual que siempre... por eso te quiero mucho Hiei...- contesta Kurama con una de sus más bellas sonrisas- además, no me hubiese gustado perderte, sería algo que no soportaría...

Eso al koorime lo deja sin palabras, no entendía hasta que grado Kurama sería capaz de protegerlo pero... en ese instante que sintió la muerte aferrarse de su ser, esas lágrimas derramadas de él, lo salvaron; estaba agradecido.

En ese mismo instante, Kurama se sorprende al gesto de Hiei, éste lo abraza con fuerza y Kurama se siente el chico más feliz del mundo.

Te... lo agradezco Kurama... gracias por todo...- dice Hiei- sin ti, no hubiese regresado a ser quien era...

Deja de decir eso, pero estoy feliz de que estés de regre...

Pero no termina de hablar porque Hiei lo besa en esa ocasión, del modo que éste queda encima de Kurama...

Oye...- pregunta sedutoramente Kurama- ... crees que es el mejor momento? Está el resto abajo.

No me importan los de abajo...- dice ligeramente enfadado Hiei.

Ni... siquiera Yukina...?

Cuando dice eso, Hiei se quita y siente un nerviosismo que lo rodea; sentía la presencia de Yukina subir por las escaleras y Kurama se ríe divertido.

Pensé que ya estaba aquí!- contesta ligeramente ruborizado el demonio.

Je, no pero está...ahí- señala a Yukina en la entrada.

Yukina había llegado y Koenma le dijo que estaba en la parte de arriba, ésta sonríe y saluda a Kurama.

Hiei-kun! Cómo te sientes?- dice Yukina mientras lo abraza, para Hiei era algo... extraño.

Kurama se divertía de ver esa escena, pues Hiei siempre se ponía nervioso cuando su hermana le hablaba o se le acercaba.

Este... ya me siento mejor, gracias- contesta nervioso el koorime.

Que bueno! Te traje unas flores, espero te gusten- la chica le da un pequeño ramo de flores.

Yo... gracias..

Je, que hay de los demás?- pregunta Kurama a la chica.

Todos siguen abajo pero preguntaban por ti- habla Yukina con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya veo.. Hiei, lo mejor será que bajemos.. creo que todos desean verte.

...es necesario?- pregunta Hiei, pues tendría que toparse con Kuwabara.

Kurama asiente y de ese modo Hiei se levanta y los tres salen de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Cuando ven bajar a Hiei todos se alegran de verlo de vuelta.

Vaya! ya era hora, te creíamos muerto!- contesta Kazuma al darle unas 'palamaditas' en la espalda.

Lo curioso de eso, era que esta vez Hiei no se cayó al suelo como esa vez anterior, Kuwabara se queda helado ante eso y recibe una mirada asesina por parte de Hiei y luego... un puñetazo que lo tira al suelo.

Me la debías baka!- contesta en tono truinfador.

Los presentes se quedan helados a eso, y Kuwabara siente que ve pajaritos que rodean su cabeza.

Dios, me olvidé que habías regresado...- dice Kazuma adolorido.

Se nota que regresaste a ser demonio- comenta Yusuke- je, creo que hasta estás listo para un buen duelo!

Por mi no hay problema... aún me la debes Urameshi.

Bueno ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta Koenma.

Si, luego de acabar con esa mujer, me siento como nuevo.

Oh eso es maravilloso- grita de alegría Botán.

Bueno, bueno... lo que importa es que Hiei regresó a su estado normal, ahora tienes la oportunidad de regresar al Makai o pasar por el Mundo espiritual- dice Koenma- pero... no te preocupes, esto no tendrá consecuencias luego... claro, si de nuevo te topas con una bruja y te lanza la misma clase de maldición... esa siguiente ocasión no aguantarás y pueda que no regreses más.

No lo creo.. no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa- contesta Hiei un poco molesto.

O.O ok, yo sólo estoy aclarando las cosas... je, supongo que los demás ya extrañaban tu compañía... seguro que ya estás listo para casos venideros, ne?- comenta Koenma.

Hiei se queda en silencio un poco y luego contesta a esa cuestión.

Si... ya que.

Bien! De nuevo el equipo Urameshi está completo!- grita de emoción Botán junto con Yusuke.

Je, bienvenido de nuevo al grupo Hiei- Yusuke le estrecha la mano a Hiei, éste asiente.

Pero ya no maldigas a más brujas!- comenta Kuwabara.

A ti nadie te metió en la conversación- contesta Hiei molesto.

�� tu no me mandas!- grita Kazuma.

Los dos se miran de forma fulmimante y Kurama interviene.

Emmm no es bueno pelear, hay que disfrutar esto!- dice Kurama.

Hiei toma un poco de aire y se va de ahí, Kuwabara toma otro camino y Kurama mira a ambos con una gota en sus cabezas, las cosas habían regresado a lo de siempre...

Todos seguían en casa de Kurama, pues en parte les daba mucho gusto saber que Hiei regresó a ser el demonio de siempre y que Yura no logró lo que deseaba...

El kitsune no se da cuenta que Hiei salía de la casa y se sienta en la banqueta de la entrada; éste nota como el cielo se coloraba anaranjadao con un poco de violeta, estaba atardeciendo.

Sabía que era un atardecer un tanto diferente, por lo mismo de que había regresado a ser quien era con anterioridad lo veía de un modo un tanto diferente; suspira y queda mirando fijamente el cielo.

Estás demasiado pensativo...Hiei- dice una voz mientras sus ojos son tapados por unas manos.

Que?...oye!- no le había gustado mucho esa broma.

Hiei quita con ligereza las manos y gira su vista, nota que era nada más y nada menos que Kurama, éste se sienta a su lado y lo mira fijamente; Kurama sonreía como siempre.

Y que hay de los demás?- pregunta serio el koorime.

Ahí siguen, veo que observabas el cielo, ne?

...Hai...

Ambos miran ese cielo, el silencio los rodea... pero Kurama decide tomar al palabra y romper con ese hielo.

Y... que harás? Regresarás al Makai como siempre?

No lo sé, siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé de ir- comenta Hiei sin mirarlo.

No deseas quedarte aquí?- pregunta el pelirrojo con un aire de esperanza.

...supongo, no lo creo- fue su contestación.

Eso a Kurama no le había gustado mucho, pero lógico, tanto tiempo... creo que le haría bien al koorime irse algunos días a su mundo y así, intentar olvidar todo eso extraño que pasó pero... si así fuera¿lo extrañaría¿Hiei extrañaría la compañía de esa persona especial?

Entiendo, haz lo que creas mejor- dice Kurama con su vista abajo.

...ah?...- Hiei no entendía que lo que dijo sintió un poquito a Kurama-...demo, no lo sé aun- Hiei intentaba alegrar a Kurama y recarga su cabeza cerca de él, eso hace sonreir a Kurama.

Mas te vale...

Así siguió ese día, todo tranquilo... no ocurría nada de nada, todos se fueron de la casa de Kurama y ambos después de mucho se quedaron solos(una cosa, hasta parece que el único punto de reunión de todos es la casa de Kurama! Pobrecito, un día tendría que rebelarse y no prestar su casa! XD).

Ya era noche, hasta parecía que lo que ocurrió había sido un sueño muy largo... Hiei miraba el cielo nocturno desde una ventana... por primera vez en su vida se quedó ahí y no en un árbol, ya se había acostumbrado a estar en una cama como dios manda.

Oye Hiei, por que no vamos mañana a dar una vuelta?- pregunta Kurama al entrar su habitación.

...parece buena idea- dice el chico asintiendo.

Te veo veo bien y no pareces el Hiei de antes- habla Kurama mientras se acerca a él.

...�� los humanos realmente sienten muchas cosas... pueda que haya regresado a ser un demonio pero...- no podía terminar de hablar.

Ah! quieres decir que ahora que eres un demonio de nuevo no reconocerás que sientes ya como un humano?- pregunta divertido.

A Hiei casi se le cae la quijada, había regresado a ser el Hiei que no reconocía lo que sentía... si, pueda que ya haya regresado a ser un demonio pero aprendió a sentir cosas que los humanos siempre han sentido y él por muchas razones no quiso disfrutar.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hiei que siente como Kurama lo abraza por la espalda y le dice algo en su oído.

No me importa como seas... demonio o humano... siempre serás mi Hiei- al terminar de decirle eso, besa su cuello, Hiei se sonroja.

Je dilo!

Vamos!...o acaso... quieres que te obligue?..- la voz de Kurama era un poco diferente; Hiei nota que no sólo había cambiado su voz sino... su apariencia- ... quieres que Youko Kurama lo haga a su...- huele un poco el cabello de Hiei- ... manera?

... tenías que aparecer- contesta mas sonrojado Hiei.

... calla- besa a Hiei y éste corresponde al beso.

Ambos dejan que la pasión los dejara llevar hasta el paraíso, realmente las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad...

Youko Kurama besaba con pasión el cuello de ese pequeño demonio mientras que éste sentía sus labios y enredaba sus manos en esa cascada plateada del kitsune. Luego Hiei besa el cuello del kitsune mientras éste gruñía un poco.

Grr...- gruñía el kitsune.

Je...- sonríe Hiei al lograr eso.

Youko pasa sus manos por el cuerpo de ese koorime y comienza a quitarle la camisa... éste no pone resistencia alguna, pues hacía lo mismo con el kitsune y sus manos masajean su pecho...

Parecía ambos realmente disfrutaban tal momento, ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro; Hiei... se delitaba con esa forma de besar y tocar su cuerpo por parte de Youko, siente como su cuerpo estaba siendo tocado por la lengua de ese kitsune ladrón... por su lado, Youko Kurama tocaba el rostro del demonio y de ese modo sus manos bajaban lentamente por el cuello, hombros... pecho y de ahí hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Hiei.

Mmm- decía Hiei entre ese instante de pasión.

Hiei...- dice en un susurro Youko.

Toca su miembro y sus manos lo masajean, era algo realmente placentero para Hiei... mientras hacía eso.. mordisqueba un poco los pezones del koorime mientras éste besaba su cabello; los dos estaban encima de esa mullida cama... y la noche como única testigo de ello.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, el latido de ambos corazones eran uno solo... Youko Kurama queda encima de Hiei y lo mira por unos instantes... sus ojos dorados fijan su vista en los rojizos de Hiei..

Adelante... hazlo...- decía entrecortadamente Hiei.

Tú lo haz dicho... mi Hiei- habla el kitsune plateado.

Al decir eso, Youko Kurama entra dentro de Hiei, éste siente dolor y cierra sus ojos, estaba por gritar pero es silenciado por los labios del zorro. Éste hace ligeros movimientos del modo que Hiei intenta alcanzar ese ritmo...

Seguían besándose, sus cuerpos estaban ya tapizados de esos cálidos labios... sus cuerpos cubiertos de ese sudor.

Esto... es... maravilloso...- decía Hiei.

Lo mismo digo...- contesta Youko.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el kitsune sale de él y queda a su lado... Hiei lo abraza y quedan ambos sin movimiento alguno por unos instantes... Hiei rompe ese silencio.

Yo... te amo... Kurama...

Mi Hiei... eso lo sé desde un principio, yo igual te amo... mi koorime- contesta Kurama de regreso., Hiei se sorprende ante ese cambio tan radical.

Kurama... no, Suichi... – dice Hiei en un susurro.

Dime?- pregunta Kurama mientras despeina con sus dedos el cabello de Hiei.

Siempre haces lo mismo?- pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto divertida en el demonio.

Es... un mal hábito que tengo- contesta sonriendo Kurama.

De ese modo, Kurama besa la frente de Hiei y ambos el sueño los aprisiona...

Los días pasaban... todo seguía tan tranquilo como siempre, Hiei seguía en el Nigenkai junto con Kurama, los dos salían a todos lados; Kurama lo llevaba a hermosos lugares donde los nigen suelen pasar... Hiei parecía admirado a ello, comocía algo pero no tanto como ahora sobre los nigen.

Unos días salían por la cuidad, otros se quedaban en casa haciendo mil cosas... limpiando la casa, escuchando música... a lo mejor nada, si más Kurama hacía sus deberes escolares, pero eso no impedía que el koorime observara esas actividades de su Kurama.

Luego de ese extraño tiempo, Hiei al parecer había cambiado su idea sobre los humanos... ya no los detestaba tanto como antes pues de algún otro modo se haría sentir mal él mismo porque por un tiempo fue igual que ellos.

En uno de esos tantos días, Hiei camianaba solo por las calles de la cuidad... Kurama no estaba porque eran horas de clase, al parecer iba hacia donde estaba él.

Hiei opta mejor por saltar entre los árboles, era algo que ya no hacía tan seguido... pues se acostumbró a caminar... en eso, ve a unos tipos pero sobretodo...

¿Dónde lo he visto?

Recuerda que ese era el chico que le dio una gran golpiza tiempo atrás, cuando apenas reconoció que era un humano común y corriente; ese chico de nombre Haku de la escuela de Yusuke y Kuwabara; a Hiei, una sonrisa casi maligna se forma en sus labios al saber que... se vengaría de esa ocasión.

Nadie... me insulta.

De ese modo, salta de una de las ramas de los árboles y aterriza a pocos metros de ellos, giran su vista y ven a Hiei... todos lo miran extraño pero, aparece Haku.

Oh... pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... a un enano pero...- Haku mira por unos segundos a Hiei y parece reconocerlo- pero si es el enano que golpeé hace meses! Oye! Acaso te gustó tanto mis golpes que quieres más?

Cállate- dice seriamente Hiei.

Todos se ríen ante eso y Haku igual, éste se acerca al enano y compara su estatura... llegaba a su cintura y sonríe burlescamente.

Si que eres un enano!

En eso, Haku hace un intento por golpear a Hiei, pero... cual va siendo su sorpresa que cuando estaba por dárselo en su rostro, Hiei desaparece del panorama; éste se queda helado.

Na...ni?

Y cual va siendo su sorpresa que Hiei aparece desde arriba y lo golpea; Haku siente el golpe de lleno para luego golpearlo una segunda vez y una tercera... nada, Hiei esquivaba esos ataques como cualquier cosa pero para Haku era como si ese 'enano' se esfumara de su vista.

Una... de las cosas que detesto...- dice Hiei mientras golpea una vez a Haku.

Arg...

Es que me digan... ENANO!- al decir eso, golpea tan fuerte a Haku que lo lanza hasta un poste de luz el cual abolla y luego cae al suelo sin conocimiento.

Los presentes se quedan helados y aterrorizados ante la fuerza de Hiei, éste se siente mejor luego de vengarse de ese chico que lo humilló... se da media vuelta y se va de ahí, en cambio, los chcios corren despavoridos por la cuidad... no querían toparse de nuevo con ese Hiei, no era bueno subestimarlo.

Hiei sigue caminando un poco y nota a Kurama cerca, acelera su paso... Kurama estaba en la esquina de una calle revisando su reloj, parecía que esperaba a alguien.

Kurama de pronto gira su vista y ve a Hiei cerca de él, eso lo hace sonreir.

Ya me estaba preocupando por ti Hiei- dice Kurama sonriendo y al mismo tiempo un poco preocupado.

... sólo, fui por algo...- contesta Hiei como siempre.

Je, ok... listo?- pregunta Kurama mientras lo mira a los ojos.

...supongo.

Entonces, Kurama lo besa en sus labios, éste por lógica corresponde a ese beso y ambos se quedan así... luego ambos se separan para recuperar un poco el aire y Hiei toma el brazo de Kurama; algo que divierte al kitsune.

Y a dónde vamos?- pregunta Hiei casi como un niño chiquito que desea conocer el mundo.

No lo sé... caminemos por ahí y vemos con que nos topamos.

Kurama sonríe y así... los dos se iban...de ese modo, Hiei parecía que deseaba quedarse un poco más, en ese mundo raro aún para él, para aprender más a vivir ahí, en el Nigenkai... en el mundo de los humanos...

**OWARI**

T.T oh kami... ACABOOOOO! bua, no imaginé que pudiese llegar hasta el final! buaaaaaaaa!

Hiei.-U no es para tanto..

�� insensible, pasé mucho para terminar el fic pero... todo se lo debo a mis lectoras... A TODAS USTEDES LES AGRADEZCO DE QUE ME HAYAN ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE FIC! estoy totalmente agradecida por sus comentarios y su apoyo! eso me dio muchos ánimos para seguir con el fic hasta su final... si, se que a muchas no les gusta que acabe pero todo tiene un inicio y un fin bueno... espero que les haya gustado!

n.nU debo decir que me aventé con ese lemon, es el primero yaoi ya oficialmente que hice... XD recuerden que aun soy una principiante con respecto al yaoi pero poco a poco iré mejorando!

Como ven, Hiei después de todo se queda con Kurama... sigue siendo el mismo koorime mal genuido de siempre pero aprendió muchas cosas de los humanos que le sirven de mucho, jojojojojo! cambió, cambió!

En fin, pues esta fue la última actualización de este fic, demo... no se preocupen, pues yo regresaré pronto con un nuevo proyecto que deseo que igual sea de su agrado como _**aprendiendo a vivir.**_

Es momento de despedirnos... ne Hiei?

Hiei.-U si... gracias a todos por leer este fic...

non bien! bueno... pues GRACIAS de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


End file.
